You're Not Alone
by Leeta
Summary: AU, InuYasha is a freshman in GoShinboku College, he quickly learns the ropes, but things change when he meets a raven haired girl that is in an abusive relationship, can he show her what real love is? Especially when her ex is IY/Ka & M/S
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To GoShinboku

Your Not Alone  
  
*  
  
Summary: AU, Inu-Yasha is a freshman in Go-Shinboku College, he quickly learns the ropes, but things change when he meets a raven-haired girl that is in an abusive relationship, can he show her what real love is? [IY/Ka & M/S]  
  
*  
  
Rated PG-13 : Language, Strong Violence, Humor, Adult Content [Maybe turn to R]  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN: Inu-Yasha or anything spoke of in this tale called a fanfic.besides all I have is some pocket lint and the lack of plushies. =(  
  
*  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome To Go-Shinboku  
  
"Alright Mr. Inu-Yasha here is the key to your dorm, number 177 on the second floor of the northern wing." A man said and the young man around eighteen bowed in thanks. The walked away in search of his room. He wore a pair of baggy jeans and a red tank top with a pair of black knuckle gloves. His silver hair was tied back in a slick ponytail at the nap of his neck, the hair came down to his waist. He had golden eyes and white dog-like ears upon his head. He was a hanyou, half human and half youkai. It was rare to see one of his kind but not all that strange after the 'Great War of Shi.' When the youkai's and humans came to trims and now lived together. Though society discouraged the mixing of the two bloods greatly.  
  
The hanyou sighed and slid his clawed hands into his pockets as he climbed the stairs, he hated shoes but had to wear them so he choice the combat boots, they where comfy, durable and very nice to kick someone with, though he preferred to punch. He literally punched himself in the head and rolled his eyes. "Dang." He mumbled,, he had forgotten his things in his old 86' ford pick up truck. So he trudged back down the stairs and to the parking lot where his truck was parked.  
  
Though he was born into a noble family his mother had died in childbirth and his father died in a airplane accident. He was alone, well he did have an older brother, but he didn't count. Besides it wasn't like he needed any wealth, he was happy with his small fortune of five dollars in his wallet and pennies in his car seat.  
  
Money wasn't happiness.  
  
He reached his truck and reached into the back of the pick-up and grabbed his large duffle-bag that was military size and military green. He slung that over his shoulder, holding it with on clawed hand, the reached through the drives window and pulled out an old beaten up katana. It was his father before he had died, so he treasured the blade and he looked at it thoughtfully before sliding it through a belt loop. With this done he proceeded up the stairs again in the northern wing.  
  
Upon his ascend he noticed a boy around his age dragging a trunk behind him and seemed to be having some trouble. He raised an eyebrow at the boy who had black hair that was placed in a small ponytail, his ears pierced multiple times, he wore a pair of baggy pants with a unbuttoned dark purple silk shirt, under the button up was a white tank top. One thing that caught his attention the most was that the boy wore a piece of cloth rapped around his right hand also with prayer beads around the cloth.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood there a moment in amusement as he watched the boy drag his trunk down the hallway and he shook his head. "Need some help?" the hanyou asked with a smirk and the boy looked up at the hanyou and leaned against the trunk. "If you would please spree a little time to help me, I would greatly appreciated." The boy said and so Inu-Yasha nodded and walked over to him still carrying his own bag over one shoulder. He reached down and picked up on handle as the boy picked up the other. "Where to?"  
  
"Room 177." He said in a composed voice and Inu-Yasha blinked, "Well seems like your in luck today, otoko, that's where I'm going." Inu-Yasha informed his now know roommate who smiled at him. "Fate is with me I see, names Miroku Kaze and you?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Just Inu-Yasha? An original name, nice to meet you." Miroku said as they left in search of their room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Sango, thanks for the help." Kagome said as Sango laughed, "No problem, you sure you'll be okay here with your boyfriend? I mean the dorm's open." She said and Kagome smiled at her friend. "I'll be fine, besides I've known him for three years now . . . Me and him are both in the same college as you and I'm only a couple miles away from the college." Kagome grinned and her friend nodded. "Alright, well if you do want to stay at the dorm your welcome to its, only me and Kirara."  
  
"I know, you two have been my best friends from day one." Kagome laughed as she saw Leeta's head popped out from the kitchen door and screamed out: "Dude! The guy's got chocolate and Cranberry Juice! I love him!" the brown haired girl with black tipped ends giggled and Kago and Sango rolled her eyes. "Oh please Kago, stay with us at the dorm! Or I'll have to put up with her, have you ever seen her after a litter of mountain dew and a bag of sour worm candy! Kami help us all!" Sango said as Kago laughed.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" Leeta yelled and came into the room, she wore cameo pants, combat boots and a black T-shirt, her eyes where hazel and she stared at her friends. "I'm not that bad!" Instantly Kago and Sango broke out in laughter, "Oh please you kept giggling and almost killed Kagome with a extremely bad and out dated jokes." Sango teased  
  
"Hey I like 'why did the chicken cross the road' jokes!"  
  
"Yeah, well get some new ones." Kagome laughed and looked at Sango who wore a pair of hip huggers and a T-shirt that reads : 'Men Are Pigs' and under these words was a picture of Mimi's face from The Dure Cary Show. "Nice shirt."  
  
"I know it speaks the truth."  
  
"Really?" Came a male voice and the source of the voice entered the room. It was a man about three years older then Kagome, he had long black wavy hair that was kept in a high ponytail, his eyes where blue and he had a mischievous look on his face. He wore a pair of khaki jeans and a white t- shirt, he then smiled at the three girls. "Hello Naraku." Sango said with a fake smile. Naraku himself was a hanyou, he grinned at Sango. "Nice to see you too." He added and Leeta walked up to Kagome and whispered. "Forget what I said earlier . . . from the look in his eyes . . . I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw the bastard." She said and then shot a glance at Naraku. "Well catch ya later, take care." With that and a wave of her hand she left the room.  
  
"Yeah, see ya Kago." Sango said and hugged her friend good bye. "See ya in class tomorrow." Sango said and left. That's when Naraku placed his strong arms around the human girl and rested his chin onto her shoulder. "Well Ai, shall we finish unpacking your things?"  
  
"Hai." She stated and broke out of his grasp and started to finish her unpacking as Naraku went into the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer and snickered to himself.  
  
*  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ai -Love  
  
Hanyou- Half demon  
  
Hai -yes  
  
Otoko - man  
  
Shi -Death  
  
* * * * *  
  
[So what'cha think? Continue? Yes? No? heheh this idea just kind of came into my head for no reason, but hey other then being bored I thought, heck might as well write it up and see if it's worth writing no? Hehehe well anyways please review.yep that's right that little button down there. . . CLICK IT! BWHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Oh and yes! If you had not noticed I put myself into the story! RUN IN FEAR!!!!] 


	2. Chapter 2: The Raven Haired Girl

Chapter 2: The Raven Haired Girl  
  
After the long hours of morning Humanities Inu-Yasha and Miroku walk around town. The day was lovely if you did not count busy streets of Tokyo Japan. "Miroku if you don't stop asking women to have your child and feeling them up I'm smack you in the head harder then they smack you." Inu-Yasha threatened the boy who just smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Can I help it? The women love me."  
  
"If they did why are you getting slapped by them." Inu-Yasha said in more of a statement then a question and Miroku said nothing then snapped his fingers. "They just can't keep their hands off me." He laughed and Inu- Yasha rolled his eyes. "You're a pervert you know it."  
  
"No I'm not! I'm a perfect gentleman."  
  
"Yeah sure you are, you just tried not to long ago to feel that Leeta girl up and I'm surprised she did punch your teeth out, you did take a good beating. Then there was that neko girl and need I say more, lecher?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean . . . Oi Yasha take a look at that girl." Miroku whistled as a black haired girl walked into a recording station with Leeta. "Hey, lets go see what their up too."  
  
Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow and waved his hands out in front of him. "No way, I don't feel like breaking up a fight between you and her." He said as Miroku snickered and eyed the hanyou. "What you afraid of women in a recording station?" he teased and Inu-Yasha snapped, "Ite! Come on Miroku." And with that they went into the recording station.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, girls sorry where late, Sango here got us lost." Leeta laughed and Sango blurted out as she pointed at the brown haired American girl. "Oh yeah! Whose idea was it to stop and ask directions? Me, but oohhhh no you said you knew where you where going!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Shut up already, sheesh!" Shippo yelled, the little red hair boy smiled and his little bushy tail wagged back and forth in annoyance. "You forget, not everyone here is a girl, I'm a boy!"  
  
"Sorry Shippo-chan." Leeta said and she reached down and patted the boy on the head. Shippo was only six years old, but was a smart boy, he was so smart that instead of going to school he took an IQ test and was sent directly to college! It was amazing! But for a smart boy he still wore what boys his age wore, shorts and a T-shirt that was blue and had a picture of Sponge Bob on it, he wore his hair short cut hair in a ponytail. He himself was a kitsune youkai and he often loved to play tricks on people.  
  
Sango nodded, Sango was a girl that loved to have a good time, though she was a tough cookie in a fight, her dad had trained her to be a youkai exterminator, but there weren't much use for them anymore since the war, but it was always good to teach ones child how to take care of themselves in case they were forced to fight. Furthermore it was a tradition in her family. Sango wore her long black hair down and was tied off at the ends with a hair band. She wore a pair of bell-bottom hip huggers and a long dark blue shirt that had the air-force logo on the back.  
  
So they went to the back where an empty recording room was open, in the room stood a raven haired girl, wearing a plaid shirt with a white tanktop on, around her neck was a jewel that was past down through her family. It was called: The Shikon Jewel, she was born into a family of mikos. She also wore a pair of black combat boots, the girl was getting the instruments ready for her friend's. "Oi, Kagome." Sango said and Kagome turned around and smiled at her friends, but then Sango frowned, "Where did you get that bruise, Kagome? You okay?" Sango asked eyeing the large bruise on her leg that was half hidden by her boots.  
  
"Huh? Oh? Yeah I'm fine Sango I just fell down the stairs this morning. But anyways, where's Kirara?" Kagome asked as she hid her lie behind the question. Leeta laughed, "We left her at home, she didn't want to come along today. She's so lazy sometimes."  
  
Sango agreed and picked up one of the electric guitars, "Arigato, Kago for bring my picking up my guitar at the repair shop." Sango said as she tuned it, "Your welcome." Kago replied and Leeta walked over to the drum set and sat down and picked up the sticks. Shippo ran over to the keyboard and jumped up onto the stool so he could reach the keys and he turned it on.  
  
Kagome ran over to the wall and grabbed a timbering off the wall and took her place at the main microphone that hung from the ceiling, she then placed on the head phones that covered one ear so she could hear herself sing and the band play. Kagome and the group had started a band when they where freshmen in high school and ever since then have always came to a recording station to meet and sing and also record their music. To them it was a past time and a hobby, they did not want fame or fortune just a play to sing their songs and when they became old a gray they could sit down and listen to their songs and remember the past times.  
  
They had called their band 'Sengoku Jidai' and today they where going to play one of their favorite songs, which was called Owari nai Yume. And so Leeta took her two sticks and banged them together as she counted to three and then they began. They played the music for about 32 seconds and then the words came and Kagome began the sing as she swung her hips to the beat of the music:  
  
kokoro no naka no JIORAMA no machi wa *the city in the georama of the heart  
  
kibou no hikari de kirameite iru *is sparkling with the light of hope  
  
kagerou no hane de habataita yume wa * the dream that flew up with the wings of an ephemera kimi to boku to no sagashimono * is something that we search for  
  
shinjitsu wa itsumo * the truth is always  
  
hitomi ni hisonde iru aoku * hiding in the eyes bluely  
  
Then the music picked up a faster beat and all the girls sang together in this verse of the song and Kagome danced in front of the microphone while Sango danced with the electric guitar while playing it:  
  
bokura wa doko made yukou * where shall we go up to  
  
futari no mirai ima sasuratte * our future roams around now  
  
bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru * and we continue with our journey  
  
eien no arika owari nai yume * the place of eternity, and endless dream  
  
kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai zutto * I want to chase after it without letting go of this hand forever!  
  
The music went to a slow pace once again and Shippo made the keyboard play a little sound effects to make the song more defined and make up for the sounds the other instruments could not make:  
  
TAAKOIZU iro no kokoro no umi de * in the ocean in the turquoise-colored heart  
  
hikari no fune no aizu ga kikoeru * the signals of the ship of light can be heard  
  
hayaku ikanakya hayaru omoi ni * I need to go faster, for this impatient feeling  
  
nani mo kotoba wa iranai ne * no words are needed  
  
itsuwari wa itsumo * a lie is always  
  
kotoba ni hisonde iru amaku * hiding in the words sweetly  
  
Once again the music picked up beat and Leeta banged the sticks onto the drums like there was no such things as tomorrow and Shippo giggled inwardly as Sango and Kago stood back-to-back and sung into the microphone:  
  
futari de hitotsu ni narou * let the two of us become one  
  
okubyou na nami no ho mo dakishimete * holding on to the coward waves  
  
bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru * we continue with our journey  
  
dakiau sukima * the space between our hug  
  
owari nai yume * an endless dream  
  
niji o tsukinuketa * cutting through the rainbow  
  
yakusoku no hikari o mezasu * heading for the promised light  
  
bokura wa doko made yukou * where shall we go up to  
  
futari no mirai ima sasuratte * our future roams around now  
  
bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru * and we continue with our journey  
  
eien no arika * the place of eternity  
  
Once again they all sang together:  
  
owari nai yume * and endless dream  
  
kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai * I want to chase after it without letting go of this hand  
  
And Kagome sang by herself as the music came to an end and she held out her hand as she sang :  
  
zutto! * forever!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Little did the girls know that while they where having a great time and singing their hearts out, two college boys snuck into their room in which they where playing and took a seat. So the two boys watched them and only two of the girls caught their eyes. Miroku watched the girl named Sango play the electric guitar and though they could not hear them behind the sound proof glass he could tell she was singing and laughing. As Inu-Yasha watched the raven-haired girl with loving eyes as she sang her little heart out. She was beautiful! He watched her dance with her friends and hid a smile, though he did not know her. It felt like he had known her all his life, like deja'vu.  
  
Then finally the song stopped and he watched as the raven-haired beauty turned to her friends behind her and held up one of her gloved hands to show numbers and then he watched as another song stated to play but on the second key he could of swore by the way she moved and the way she looked and they way her eyes watered, he could of swore she was talking to him. But then she stopped singing and stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome sang and sang and she had only reached the fourth verse when she noticed two men sitting in the seats watching them and her voice fell away as she stopped the verse:  
  
I think of you  
  
and that alone is enough  
  
to. . . make the . . . tears start . . . to flow . . .now  
  
Sango stopped playing as she looked at Kagome and spoke in a worried voice, "Kago what's wrong?" That's when she noticed the men sitting there and Leeta raised an eyebrow. "Wha? We got fan's now, how sweet . . . wait a damn minute! Its that pervert!" Leeta started with a sweet voice but ended in an angry tone and through down her drum sticks and hopped off her chair and stumped to the door. "I'm going to kill'em!" Leeta yelled as Shippo and Sango ran after the pissed girl as Kagome just stared at the man with silver hair and lost herself in is golden eyes.  
  
She felt as if she knew him, but never in her life has she seen him.  
  
"KAGOME! HELP!" Shippo cried out as Leeta griped the fur ball by the tail and yelled at him for turning into a banana peel and causing her to slip and fall on her ass. She was now shaking the kitsune furiously. Thus making Kagome come back to reality and she ran to help Shippo, but the hanyou boy never took his eyes away from the raven-haired beauty.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Oi - Hey  
  
Kitsune -fox  
  
Youkai- demon  
  
The song the sang: Owari Nai Yume & My Will  
  
Owari Nai Yume- From what I could translate: An Endless Dream  
  
Arigato - Thank you  
  
Miko - Priestess  
  
Neko -cat  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[A/N: Wow! That was long! Hehehe, well anyways I'm not sure if I should make Kirara a humanoid youkai like I have before in one story or not. What do you think? Heheh I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh I have also made a picture of Kagome singing while they where recording. I'll upload that up on my site and give you the addy sometime. Okay? Hehehe. And this is not a Naraku/Kagome story TRUST ME! Lol its hard to see them together anyways. Oh and here's some answers to a few reviews I got!  
  
Rachel: Well I do like why did the chicken cross the road jokes a little lol, cause its funny on what you can put at the end of the joke. Yes I know Naraku as kagos b/f just kind of sounds wrong huh?  
  
caj-trixie: Yeah I love those type of stories too heheh 


	3. Chpater 3: One step forward thre step...

Chapter 3: One step forward! Three steps back . . .  
  
[A/N : Oh btw this [~words~] means someones thoughts alright? Okay hehhe]  
  
"Why we meet again Miss. Leeta." Miroku said looking down at the girl with a smile, "I'll knock that smile right off your face, Miroku Kaze!" Leeta yelled as Shippo took notice at the hanyou. "Who are you?" Shippo asked was he hopped up to the hanyou. Inu-Yasha sadly tore his gaze away from the girl and looked down at the half-pint. "None of your business, half-pint."  
  
"I'm not a half pint!" Shippo glared as Inu-Yasha glared right back at him, oh yeah, chaos insured. Kagome noticing this ran over and grabbed Shippo away from the hanyou. "Shippo behave." Kagome scold and the kitsune looked sadly at her. "But Kagome, he called me a half-pint!" he whimpered and Kagome sighed, "I'm sure he was just jesting." She said and Inu-Yasha 'Fehed'. Kagome sat Shippo down and looked at the hanyou. "Hello." She said with a smile and looked at his dog-like ears and suddenly she wanted to touch them! But it would of rude so she did not. But Leeta suddenly her easy going self seem to come from now where and touched his ears and then rubbed them.  
  
"Their so soft! Oh my gosh! I love these ears of your, dog-boy! You're a hanyou aint'cha, wow I never seen one before . . . oh wait . . . yes I have . . . Naraku but he doesn't count." She giggled and Inu-Yasha suddenly became very annoyed and jerked his head away from her grasp. "Wench don't touch my ears." He snapped as his ears twitched and Leeta giggled. "They twitched! That's so cute! Can I keep you?!" she asked with large eyes and Inu-Yasha edged away from her. [~What a freaky woman~]  
  
Suddenly the word 'pervert' and a loud slap sounded through the room and all eyes fell onto an angry Sango and a fallen Miroku. "Baka." Muttered Inu- Yasha as Miroku just smiled and said in his ever so composed voice. "I think she likes me."  
  
Kagome laughed a little and then looked back at the hanyou, "Well my name is Kagome, that there who was playing with your ears is Leeta, this is Shippo and that there is my friend Sango." She informed with a smile  
  
"His name is Inu-Yasha and I'm Miroku, heh, he doesn't talk much sometimes unless you make him mad." Miroku said suddenly back on his feet as he and Sango joined the group. "I can talk if I want to, Miroku." He snorted, "Well a bit hot head too." Leeta pointed out. "So come here often?" Miroku asked and all them nodded, "Yes, we do, hey your in my mathematics class." Kagome sated as she looked at Miroku closely and Inu-Yasha looked at her. "So you go to Go-Shinboku too?"  
  
"Yep all of us do." Sango said with a smile and Shippo getting bored with the conversation went back into the recording room. Kago took a seat next to Inu-Yasha. "So how long have you been in college?"  
  
"Just started, you?"  
  
"Same." She said as Sango grinned, "This is my second year." Then Miroku grinned, "Hey, its my second also, funny though, I never seen you around."  
  
"That's a good thing, to bad it didn't stay that way." Sango laughed as Leeta sat behind Inu-Yasha and Miroku. "You a youkai, Miroku?" Leeta asked eyeing his hand that was wrapped up and stared mostly at the prayer beads. "Yep and I got a silver dollar sized void in my hand, nice huh?" he stated with a grin and Inu-Yasha smack him in the back of the head. "Ah! What was that for?"  
  
"For touching Sango and for future reference." Inu-Yasha snapped and all three girls laughed but then a new voice entered the conversation. "Kagome?" a composed yet eerie voice called out and Kagome stood up instantly and looked at her watch and shrieked. "Oh my gosh!" she cried out and jumped from her seat as Naraku walked through the door. He was about to say something but he noticed she was not alone and so he smiled. "There you are, I was getting worried about you." Naraku said as Kagome ran up to him. "Gomen, Naraku, I had forgotten the time." She turned to her friends and waved at them. "I'll see you all tomorrow, nice to meet you Inu-Yasha, Miroku." With that she left with her boyfriend.  
  
Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes, he did not like the smell or look of that man. But why was he worried? He did not know the girl, he had just met her. He snorted. "Who was that?" he asked and Sango looked at him then back to the door where Kagome had left. "That's Naraku, he's Kago's boyfriend. Personally I don't like him much. They've been going out for three years, now. But she has been acting strange lately . . . I don't know what it is though . . . Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to ramble on like that." Sango said as she stood up and looked at Leeta and Shippo.  
  
"Come on you two, we need to put some of the instruments away and grab our tape." Sango sighed as Shippo followed after her while Leeta stayed where she was. She then tilted her head to the right and looked down at the dog boy as she stood up. "Well nice talkin' to ya, but I got to met up to a friend of mine." Leeta said then as she walked past Miroku she slugged him in the back of the head and put her hands in her pockets. Then got her drumsticks. Then waved good-bye to her friends as Shippo came out of the room and followed the American girl.  
  
Miroku meanwhile was rubbing his head as Inu-Yasha shook his head. "Baka." He muttered as Miroku said out loud, "She sure backs a punch . . . wonder what else she backs." He grinned as Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "Hentai. . ."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A single cry of a woman and then the sound of a crashing object can be heard to those who cared of what went on in this house. But no one seemed to care for no one heard the cry of the girl or the yelling as they passed by. Because there was no one to hear her, for three whole years this had happened . . . three years of a wasted life that the girl was almost to afraid to leave the man she so called loved. But now the raven-haired beauty felt her head slam against the wall behind her, a single strong hand was wrapped around her neck, to the owner of this hand was a strong young man. Anyone would think he was a gentlemen and a caring one, he knew how to manipulate people in fact it was a gift.  
  
This man was Naraku and the woman he held was the girl, Kagome, one who attracted the golden eyes of a hanyou. Naraku did not take this kindly nor did he like it when she was an hour late getting 'home'. Naraku threw Kagome down on to the floor and hissed, "Is this what I get? I take care of you, treat you right and feed you! And you go and flirt with a man and attract his attention to you like a whore!?" He then kicked her in the gut causing her to slam into the wall and knock down a picture that was above her. Sadly the picture crashed down upon her, breaking the frame when it made contact to her back and the glass shattered and stabbed her like little pins and needles.  
  
"Naraku, please! Stop it wont happen again! I'll be home on time and everything, just stop . . . please!" Kagome cried as her tears of pain trickled down her soft and pale cheeks. Naraku laughed as Kagome's tears came down and he kicked her again and she curled like a dead spider and clang to herself. A long time ago she would of stood up against this and fought back. But she soon learned it was useless to fight back ad yell furthermore threaten him with the police. He would hurt her even more or worse take away her schooling.  
  
If she did something he did not like he would beat her, he would always beat her but sa he loved her. So one day she tried to leave, it did not turn out that way though. No they yelled and screamed but in the ed she was defeated, he had literally beat since into her, he would be the only one to lover her, no one else and if she left she would be alone with out food or a place to leave. She would have no one and no one to love. Could she really call this love? Being beaten to a bloody pulp?  
  
Naraku smiled and then picked her up and the broken pieces of glass fell from her bleeding skin and he held her chin gently and then kissed her upon her lips. The kiss was completely lack of emotion and filled with lust and no love. She felt him draw her closer to him and tears sprang from her closed eyes as he forced his tongue into her mouth to deepen the unloving kiss.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Go-Shinboku - God Tree incase your wondering  
  
Oi - Hey  
  
Ite-no  
  
Hentai -pervert  
  
Baka -stupid/idiot/moron  
  
* * * * *  
  
[A/n: OOHHH! Im so going to get flame mail for this aint I? FORGIVE ME! PLEASE! *bows a thousand times * Ohh so wrong Naraku kissing her like that , ewww! Just the thought of kissing him makes me gag! But to answer you Nai: Yes you can have a part in my story, just e-mail me your character and all. =^-^= (Yes I forgot who to spell your name, I only remember the frist three letters. Gomen! GOMEN!)  
  
Well tune in for the next chapter: Black eyes Blue Tears  
  
JA NE! 


	4. Chapter 4: Black eyes Blue Tears

Chapter 4: Black eyes Blue Tears  
  
Miroku sighed and tapped his pencil on top of the desk area and he repeated this act over and over. He hated math and now he was stuck in the class, he sighed again as the professor went on and on about this and about that. It went totally over his head and out the window at 180 degrees. He turned his attention to the girl in front of him, it was a youkai with pale skin and short cut cream-colored hair. She had black on red eyes, long claws, she was a neko youkai, elemental one at that she could control fire most of the time. She was a pretty neko and her ears where pointed like those of an elf, he smiled as her two tails with two black strips on the end sat to her side. She wore long black summers dress that had straps and small flowers on it. On her feet she wore sandals.  
  
Miroku took his pencil and poked her in the back of the neck and she turned to look at him. "Nani?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone and Miroku smiled and then stuck his pencil above his right ear. "Have you seem Kagome?" he asked and the neko youkai named Kirara shook her head sadly. "Ite, I haven't seen her in three days, I hope she's feeling alright. She hasn't came to the recording station either. I'm worried about her." Kirara sighed as she ran a hand through her shoulder length hair.  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Maybe we should go and check up on her." He suggested and Kirara nodded, "Yeah, lets go now, besides class is half way over." She stated and closed her book and notebook, then placed them into her bag and stood up putting the sling of the bag around on shoulder and Miroku followed her out of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A figure walked through the woods where animals and insect stay. The woods canopied around the person as she stepped out into the clearing revealing the figure to be a woman with short cut black hair that contained red highlights. She wore a simple pair of glasses over her hazel eyes. She was twenty-one by the looks of it and she wore a simple spaghetti-strap shirt that had a butterfly on it and a pair of hip huggers. Around her neck rested a chain necklace with a tooth on it.  
  
She was the silent type and like her privacy very much. She was a human girl named Nankinmai and as she walked through the woods alone she heard sniffling. Stopping she raised an eyebrow and silently made her way to the source of the sound, she assumed it was a child that had gotten lost in the woods. It happened a lot, but to her surprise when she came to a cherry blossom tree she did not find a child there crying for its mother.  
  
She found a young raven-haired girl; her hair was a mess with twigs sticking in and out either which way. Her head buried in her crossed arms that rest around her legs. From what Nankinmai could make out was that dried mud covered the girls legs and her once pea-green skirt was now torn and stained with dried blood. Her white blouse looked just like her skirt. The girl was in a terrible state and so Nankinmai walked towards her. "Hey you okay?" she asked and mentally kicked herself for the stupid question she just asked.  
  
But she got a response from the girl, she looked up at Nankinmai with large blue-gray eyes that where red rimed from crying, her face once beautiful was now dirt stained and a cut upon her forehead that was bleeding and outlining the girls face. The girl moved away from Nankinmai as if she was afraid of something or someone. "I'm not going to hurt you." She stated and took note the girl was a year or two younger then her and pretty shaken up. "My names Nankinmai, I wont hurt'cha." She said with a slight smile and walked closer to her and the raven-haired girl stood up and leaned against the tree as tears poured from her face.  
  
"He said he loved me . . . I don't want to go back, please. . . I-I . . . h- he . . . oh kami." She cried as she covered her face with her hands and fell back against the tree and slide down the truck and sat back down onto the cold ground and Nankinmai sat down at her level and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I don't know what happened to you or why your out here. But everything will be alright, but we need to get you out of here and to a doctor." She said and then glanced up at the sky to see the clouds form above them and they where growing darker and darker every minute.  
  
"And out of the weather, boy is it going to be a storm." She commented and looked down at the girl and reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone and looked at it. Then she stood up and moved a bit away from the girl and dialed a number and waits a moment until someone picked up. She heard the voice on the other line and she sighed. "Hey cousin I need you to come to the old woods, yeah know. Right. Hurry up okay, I just found someone here and she's pretty beat up. Right, okay see you in thirty minutes."  
  
She then turned to the girl and helped her up, "Come on we need to make it to the road side where my cousin will met us."  
  
"Ite, doctors . . . please." She said in almost a whisper and Nankinmai nodded, "Hai." She responded and with the help of Nankinmai they both walked to the edge of the woods to wait for their ride.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Funny, no ones home." Miroku stated and looked at his companion, Kirara who was sniffing the air. "What's up?"  
  
"Don't you smell it?"  
  
"Smell what?" he asked and then took a deep breath and then coughed, "Wow, I didn't noticed that before."  
  
"Yeah, it's a mix of blood and bleach." Kirara stated as her tails swung in annoyance. "Someone's trying to cover up something." She stated with narrow eyes and crossed her arms and glanced at Miroku, "Cover up? Why? What could Naraku and Kagome be hiding?"  
  
"I highly doubt its Kago." She said and started walking back to Miroku's low rider and Miroku followed. "Then you mean Naraku is hiding something, that would explain Kagome's disappearance you don't think he . . ."  
  
"Ite. Ite Miroku." She sighed and looked up at the sky as a raindrop fell onto her nose. "We better get going. It's going to storm." She stated as she said that instantly the rain began to pour down onto their heads like a waterfall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled up the woods from where his cousin called him and tapped the wheel with his clawed fingers and then he saw the two girls emerge from the woods and what he saw he wish he never had. As his eyes grew wide with an unknown fear and a sense of protection and opened the car door and stepped out of the car and rushed to the girls and his heart stopped.  
  
"K-Kagome?!"  
  
With that the raven-haired beauty that he met in the recording station stared at him, he suddenly thought he heard music play, the song that he first heard her sing as she was walking down the hallway of the college, she thought she was alone that day, but she wasn't.  
  
I think of you  
  
whenever I listen to this song  
  
it always used to be on when you drove me home  
  
there isn't a sad love  
  
you said so  
  
If you love someone there is nothing else you need  
  
song for me forever  
  
I loved you  
  
it made me want to cry  
  
I miss you always  
  
I just honestly made my choice  
  
even if, saying god-bye  
  
the two of us become a memory  
  
"I-Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked like she need to have reassured but she never heard the answer, for she black out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Love Song- The song at the end of this chapter is from Tenchi Muyo In love2 (DISCLAIMER!) I know the song didn't go with the chapter well, but I loved the song so =P  
  
Ite -no  
  
Hai -yes  
  
I would of asked my friend Isiss what would be best to hide the smell of blood and clean it, but I couldn't get a hold of her so I guessed bleach would do it..it fixes everything else lol...no like shes done anything. . . .she just watches to many horror films and crime movies.  
  
* * * * *  
  
[Okay so that's the chappie heheheh now its going to get interesting . =^- ^= Well I hope I got the character right Nankinmai hehehe. Well until next time ...hey Nankinmai you can take it away this time I think hehehe. *sees a happy Nankinmai jump with joy *  
  
Nankinmai :JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]  
  
Next Chapter: From This Moment 


	5. Chapter 5: From This Moment

Chapter 5: From This Moment  
  
The darkness of night easily took over the sun as shadowy clouds came about and cried with great distress and crackled with laughter like the sky itself had a twist sense of humor and furthermore a split personality. The trees easily fell victim to the great powers of the wind and the rain would pelt anyone into a watery pulp if they ventured outdoors. All the animals that had a brain stayed in their homes or under a type of shelter from the rain. But of course there was always one of the animal kingdoms dumb enough to venture out, that of course was a hanyou, Inu-Yasha. Half human and half youkai, he himself stood outside the front porch of his cousin's house, his arms where crossed and he was leaning against the beam of wood that held the front porches ceiling up. A small waist high wall protects him from the rain.  
  
The house was completely made in an old-fashioned Japanese style home and very sturdy. He loved her home but he would never tell Nankinmai that. Furthermore he loved this home even more because it was out of the city and hidden in the woods, well kind of hidden if you didn't count the road that led to her home and the mailbox. But anyways he watched the rain as it fell from the crying heavens.  
  
His long silver hair was pulled back in an lose fitting ponytail, he wore a pair of baggy jeans and a simple white T-shirt and no shoes. About his neck was a necklace made of teeth and prayer beads that were given to him by Nankinmai, for protection against evil spirits, sadly it did not keep strange girls away from him, like Leeta and his cousin that sometimes just plain out right scared the shit out of him.  
  
"How is she?" he asked as he caught Nankinmai scent as she stepped out onto the wooden deck while cleaning the water from her hands onto a rag and then straightened up her thin glasses. "My honest opinion? Better then she was an hour ago, though she is still asleep. She had a good many bruises especially one the size of a baseball on her right thigh." She sighed, "Cuts, scratches, one black eye, a sprang wrist and a long but deep cut upon the left side of her face which looks like it was made by a knife or claw and bruised ribs." She said at last then added, "I'm no doctor and grandmother Kaede is seeing if I missed anything seeing as she is a healer and all."  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded slightly and eyed his cousin, "There's something you're not telling me, Nai-chan." He said in a composed voice, "I don't think you really want to know." She said and walked up beside him. "What could be worse then seeing my friend here beaten to a blood pulp?"  
  
"Try abuse and sexually assaulted."  
  
Inu-Yasha's clawed hand instantly snapped the strong wood railing beneath his hand. "Nani?" he asked in a whisper as if he did not believe what he had just heard. "Just what I said, but that's just a guess . . . she carried a . . . few . . . bite marks made by human-like teeth, kind of like yours and what she keeps mumbling in her sleep just adds to it." she spoke sadly and shook her head, as a deep growl came from Inu-Yasha's chest. "What kind of a sick bastard would do that to a woman?!" he growled once again and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Men." Nankinmai said off handly, "Well some." She added seeing the violent look that danced in her cousins amber eyes. Inu-Yasha was disgusted and infuriated at the news he had heard, a man that should do that to a woman should be taken out and shot! No that would be too merciful, indeed. How dare someone hurt Kagome! His kind-hearted Kagome!  
  
He blinked, whoa! Hold the phones and pull back the horses! Did he just say . . . yep . . . he said 'his', his! She wasn't his! No way in heck was she his, she most likely was disgusted by him, being a hybrid and all. But that was beside the point! He had only known her for a few days or heck even a couple of weeks and all ready he had developed feelings for her!? This is insane!  
  
He let go of the railing that fell from his hand and Nankinmai looked down at the destroyed railing of wood that rested above the waist tall wall. "Dude, you broke it!" she pointed out like a surprised girl, "That's the sixth time this month! That's it, your going to an Anger Management course Inu-chan."  
  
Inu-Yasha suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the wood and then at Nankinmai and just stared at her, "Lets not and say we did." He said in annoyance as a small old lady walked out from the front door dressed in priestess attire and her hands behind her back. Her long gray hair pulled back in a ponytail and an eye-patch over one eye. The two college students looked at their grandmother.  
  
"She is awake." Kaede stated  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome awoke to find herself in a strange room that was fashioned in old Japanese style and it was very nice, but she could not help the fact that she was somewhere and not knowing where did not help her understand why she was here. She sighed and placed a hand onto her face that was confusing, indeed.  
  
The last thing she remembered was running into the forest and Naraku did not follow her for some strange reason, then she saw that woman and then Inu-Yasha and that was it. ["INU-YASHA! OH KAMI!"] She thought as she moaned and closed her eyes but opened them again when she heard a sigh of relief; she looked to her left to see an old woman leaving the room as she spoke over her shoulder. "Glad to see ye awake child."  
  
That's when Kagome sat up and instantly laid back down when a large amount of pain shot through her nerves she ran one bandaged hand through her clean raven-black hair and sighed, once again she noticed something else, she was wearing a thin white inner kimono piece instead of her clothing. Where were her clothes?  
  
Well it didn't matter much . . . seeing as they where beyond ruined now.  
  
She suddenly gulped when she heard footsteps approaching and the first thing she thought was, ["Oh Kami don't let it be him . . . don't let it be Naraku."] she thought and closed her eyes for a moment and then reopened them unable to keep the suspense and wonder from her tired mind, so she opened her eyes slowly.  
  
As she opened them she saw the bare feet of a man, then a pair of baggy jeans with a belt around the waist, clawed hands, ["No please"] she thought as she stared at the clawed hands that formed into fist and then loosened. She then took note to the long silver hair . . . silver hair! Her eyes widened as she acknowledges who it was before her!  
  
Those dog-ears!  
  
Oh those k-9 ears!  
  
Those amber eyes of freedom!  
  
She could stare at those orbs of gold for all entireties if she could. It wasn't Naraku! No! It was, "Inu-Yasha . . . " she spoke his name in a whisper in a horse voice. Was that her voice!? Wait, why was he staring at her like that? Why was he looking at her with such a caring expression?  
  
["Oh don't let this end, I want it to last. Don't let this be another dream."]  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked and she said nothing but stared at him and then closed her eyes and looked away. ["What am I thinking? I'm going to be hurt again! He looks at me with affection or is it lust? I can't handle this! I can't! No one can love me or show affection for me . . . oh kami Naraku is right! His right!"]  
  
Suddenly tears formed in her eyes, "Kagome . . . " Inu-Yasha said in a worried tone and reached out to brush her hair away from her face, but she jerked away, causing him to flinch and draw his hand back. She wouldn't let him touch her. Well duh! She had just been hurt and she is afraid. He sighed as he looked at her frail form. [I promise, I promise Kagome, from this very moment, I will protect you from harm. I promise you will never be hurt again"]  
  
"I promise." He whispered to himself  
* * * * * * * *  
  
[A/n: Ya no new words lol, anyways I hope you all liked this chapter and heheh let me assure you Naraku will get his in the end =^-^= Oh and fair warning lol I some times (okay most of the time) put strange twist and events into my stories. BWAHAHAHAHHAHAH!  
  
Oh and Nankinmai the tooth around your neck is one of Inu-chan's baby teeth hehehe, Something to pick on him with. Lol 


	6. CHapter 6: Recovery

Chapter 6: Recovery  
  
"How's it coming, spot?" Nankinmai asked as she leaned against the waist high wall to look down at Inu-Yasha who was repairing the broken railing which he snapped in half, "Don't call me that! I don't have spots!" he snapped as he hammered a board in place. "Well I could call you Ko-inu or perhaps. . . " She giggled ". . . ears." She laughed as she rubbed his ears and he jerked his head back like a dog. "Hey don't do that! You know that makes my ears feel weird." He commented as he hammered the other side of the board in and suddenly let out a cry and thrust his thumb into his mouth as his ears dropped.  
  
"Awww, did the wittle ko-inu hit his poor wittle finger with the big bad hammer?" Nankinmai said like she was talking to a two year old as inu-Yasha in return flipped her off with narrowed eyes as she laughed.  
  
"Aww, now that isn't nice, ya know one day some woman will be happy to agree with you in that manner." She teased then she laughed evilly as she watched her cousin's face go bright red with embarrassment. But her laughter ended as she heard the sliding door open and she turned to meet the blue-gray eyes of the raven-haired girl.  
  
"Well good morning, Kagome I hope you slept well." Nankinmai said happily as the girl nodded, "I did, thank you." She said in a low voice as she lowered her head.  
  
Nankinmai raised an eyebrow and walked up to the girl and lifted her chin up, "Hey, that eye is healing up pretty good." She said then frowned, "You need some clothes though." She laughed as Kago blushed as she remembered she was just in a thin white inner kimono. She blushed even more when she noticed Inu-Yasha working on the railing behind Nankinmai.  
  
Now of course Nankinmai noticed this and hid a smile and released Kago and waved her hands in the air. "Oh!! Your friends should be here soon, spot here called them a little while ago." She grinned as Kago raised an eyebrow at the pet name.  
  
"Spot?"  
  
"Don't ask." Inu-Yasha shot out with a 'Feh' as he stood up and scratched his head with the fork end of the hammer as he eyed his work. "I'm done."  
  
"Looks a little lopsided there." Nankinmai stated as Inu-Yasha looked at her, "It does not!" he pouted as he looked back at his 'masterpiece'. . . but indeed . . . it was lopsided. Well no one would noticed.  
  
"Hey guys!, wow who did the lopside job?" He heard Miroku say followed by laughter from three different voices. "Let me guess, Inu-Yasha?" Leeta laughed as Shippo ran up to Kagome's side. "KAGOME!!!" he screeched and hugged her sore legs, Kagome held in her gasp of pain and let the little kitsune hug her until Inu-Yasha tore the little kid from her. "Hey, half- pit lay off! She's hurt you numbskull!"  
  
"I'm not a numbskull and I aint a half-pit!" Shippo yelled and suddenly Inu- Yasha found his hands on the porch with a Jizo statue on them, (A/N Just like in the manga) "What the hell?" he stated as Sango laughed, then walked to her friend. "Here Kagome, I brought you some clothes." She smiled and Kagome nodded her thanks and went inside to change as Miroku began to follow but was yanked back by a strong-clawed hand. "You pervert." He mumbled as Miroku gasped, "Me a pervert! I'm shocked, I am the fifth generation of monk-hood in my family." He stated and Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"More like fifth generation pervert." He mumbled and let the monk go as Nankinmai and Shippo went into the house leaving the two men outside. "So how is Kago?" Miroku asked as Inu-Yasha's ears twitched, "I don't know, she won't let me near her. She won't even talk to me." He added and Miroku nodded, "Well If I was a girl, which I'm not, I wouldn't let a guy near me either after being in the relationship she was in."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Hai. She was dating Naraku, but here's the real kicker yesterday we went to their place to check on Kago but she wasn't home nor was Naraku and furthermore blood was thick in the air, I was surprised no other youkai's noticed it. Then today we went to get some of her clothes to find that Naraku wasn't there again nor was his things or car. I'm guessing he high- tailed it out of there cause there where cops outside too when I arrived. So we didn't get to her clothes from there, we just went back to the dorm and got some of Sangos clothes."  
  
"Mhmm."  
  
"Yeah, they found the body of a dead girl around Kago's age a few miles out of town, she was beaten and well I am sure you could figure out the rest. I am guessin' that would have been Kago if she hadn't ran away like she had." Miroku sighed and scratched the back of his head as he heard Inu-Yasha growling and watched as the hammer in his hands snapped in half. "Ya know, Nankinmai is going to be pissed that you broke her hammer." He said with a smile and then duck as Inu-Yasha threw the hammerhead at the monk.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Kago."  
  
"Yeah Sango?" Kagome asked she started to change clothes, "I think you should live a the dorm with me and Kirara." She stated as Kagome shook her head, "Ite, I don't want to intrude and besides I can find an apartment to stay in." she commented, though she hated the fact of living alone and well was just plain scared too.  
  
"You wouldn't be, besides if you want an apartment you could stay with Kouga." She smiled as Kagome looked at Sango with wide eyes. "Oh heck no, I don't want to live with him!" Kagome almost yelled which cuased Leeta and Sango to laugh.  
  
Leeta grinned evilly as she placed her chin onto her hand. "You can always stay with dog-boy." She teased and Kagome said nothing, then sighed, "You guys are hiding something from me."  
  
Sango and Leeta looked at each other then back to Kagome and sighed, "We could never hid things very well huh?" Leeta said and Kagome nodded, "You guys are worse at lieing then me."  
  
Sango nodded at that comment, "I didn't want to worry you but. . ."  
  
"Naraku escaped, he left and we don't know where he went." Leeta finished, Kagome stood still as she finished dressing, this was something she didn't want to hear and now was defiantly afraid. What was she going to do now?  
  
["Oh Kami!"] she thought as she heard the heavy footsteps of the men enter the house and Nankinmai yelling at Inu-Yasha for braking her hammer. "Now I have to find another nut-cracker! ARGH!" Nankinmai yelled and Kagome laughed slightly as she sat back down on her bed and rubbed her ribs. Maybe . . . just maybe she didn't need to be afraid and everything will be alright.  
  
After all, she had gained new friends and a new life.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
ko-inu : puppy  
  
ite: no  
  
kami: god  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[A/N: I know really short and not very good, sorry! GOMEN! The next chappie will be longer! Anyways I hope the format isn't hard to read, I mean the way the paragraphs are, im used to reading books with long paragraphs and things. So I hope everything is fine and all. =^-^= now the story is going to get interesting heheh and we work on the IY/Ka relationship BWHAHAHAHAHAHAH !! BAHWHAHAHAH! Ideas are always welcomed. Now Sango TAKE IT AWAY!  
  
Sango: *leans on the bone boomerang * Ja ne fans *grins then frowns and quickly swings her weapon and Miroku goes flying over head and lands in a bunch of fans. * PERVERT!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7:Way To Go InuYasharolls eyes

Chapter 7: Way To Go Inu-Yasha *rolls eyes *  
  
A few weeks later and all wounds healed Kagome returned to college and the sun was shining brightly through the calls window, she sat beside Kirara and Miroku sat above them. About every five minutes though, the monk would poke of them in the back of the neck and ask annoying questions. Finally having enough of this and wanting to actually learn something, Kagome turned around and swapped the pencil out Miroku's hand. "Pay attention and you my learn something!" she snapped as Miroku looked at her with puppy eyes. "But I'll need my pencil to take note." He stated which was true enough but Kagome wasn't abut to give the lech back his pencil so she handed it to Kirara. "Merry Christmas, Kirara." She said  
  
Kirara eyed the pencil for a moment and giggled then placed the pencil behind her ear. "I always wanted a Miroku pencil! Thanks!" she teased and then suddenly Miroku leaned down and whispered to Kirara. "I didn't know you feel that way, I've got another one." H wiggled his eyebrows with a perverted smirk and Kirara stealthily lift her think College Math Book over her head and then smacked him in the head with it, causing him to fall out of his chair and on the ground. "HENTAI!" Kirara growled and then turned back to watched the professor as Miroku was down for the count.  
  
Kagome giggled at this site and when finally class was dismissed Kagome and Kirara left the room and entered the hall-way. "You know its good to see you up and about now." Kirara said with a smile as Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I agree . . . Kirara . . ."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um . . . nevermind."  
  
"Ah come on what is it?"  
  
"Well, come on spill the beans will ye- - AHHH! HENAI!" Kirara started with a teasing voice but ended in a high pitch squeal and turned around and smack Miroku across the face with her hand. Miroku grinned widely, "Nice to see you two, Kirara." He teased as he looked to Kagome. "So what where you going to say, Kagome?" he asked as Kagome sighed, "I'll tell you later Kirara, oh and what time are we supposed to meet at the station?"  
  
"Five o'clock can you make it, still?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there you can count on it."  
  
"Great!" Kirara smiled and then smiled even more as she saw a certain silver haired man walking down the hallways towards them. "Well catch you later." With that said Kirara walked off leaving Kagome with the monk and as she passed Inu-Yasha she just smiled and winked at him. Inu-Yasha blinked a few times but before he could get a word out he heard Kagome scream and then the sound of a thick college book smacking into the thick skull of Miroku.  
  
"Don't touch me you pervert!" she yelled and smacks him again, But before she could hit the monk again A clawed hand caught her book, "Good to see you got your energy back." Inu-Yasha smirked as Miroku snickered a little. "Hehe, gomen." Miroku said as he tried to sneak by Inu-Yasha only to be grabbed by the collar. "Don't you ever touch her again, Miroku." He growled and Miroku did the 'okay' symbol with his hands and started to leave the two, "C-ya my lovely Kagome!" With that he scampered off before Inu-Yasha threw his book at him.  
  
Kagome giggled a little at the expression on the hanyous face and then she sobered up and cleared her throat and Inu-Yasha looked at her. "Um, I never really thanked you . . . for helping me. Thank you Inu-Yasha." She said as she looked into his eyes, she meant every word of it. Yasha smiled slightly, "Don't worry about it, girl." He said and then before he could even stop himself he asked her a question.  
  
"Would you like to go and catch a bite to eat with me?" He asked and he mentally smacked himself in the head. Here he goes and ask a girl he barely knows out for lunch, furthermore one who just got out of a horrible relationship! She would surely reject him! After all she didn't know him hardly enough.  
  
"Sure." She said in a whisper and bowed her head in embarrassment, why was she blushing? It was just lunch after all . . . though she felt attracted to him? No . . . no that's not possible, Naraku was the only one for her . . . but he harmed her, right?  
  
["Who would love an ugly bitch like you? Your lucky to have me."] Naraku's words rang in her head like an alarm system. Her eyes suddenly went sad and Inu-Yasha couldn't believe she said yes, but then he noticed the sadness in her eyes. He instantly knew she was thinking of that bastard and Inu-Yasha clenched his fist and unclenched them. That guy called Naraku would pay once he got his claws on him!  
  
"Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Hai, wench?" he snapped  
  
Kagome flinched at the name he had called her as Inu-Yasha smacked himself again mentally in the head! ["Argh! You baka! Great way to start!"] Kagome felt a pain in her heart but he ignored it like she usually did. Little did she know that in doing this she would grow cold and harden. "Kagome, I did mean - " he started but she cut him off.  
  
"Don't worry about it, besides I need to go. Sayonara." She said and then ran past him as Nankinmai stepped out of her class room and would of gotten ran over by the raven haired girl. She watched her run around the corner and then turned to look in the opposite direction to see her cousin standing there with a clench fist. She sighed, ["Great . . .what a good way to start off . . ."]  
  
"Inu-chan?"  
  
"Nani, Nan-chan." He growled and she walked up to him and touched his shoulder. "Do shita?" she asked and Inu-Yasha shrugged her off, " . . . Ja mata." With that she walked off in the same direction as Kagome went. Nankinmai sighed, "Will he ever learn? He SO needs anger management classes."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey where's Kago?" Sango asked as she picked up her guitar and started to tune it. "I told her five." Kirara replied off handly as she helped Shippo get his keyboard ready. "I hope she'll be here soon, where is Leeta?" Shippo commented as Leeta burst through the doors and tripped over the wires and fell flat on her face as her friends suddenly bust out with laughter. Leeta pushed her self up off the ground. "Owie, man that smarts, Oi! Shut up!" Leeta said as she stood up and walked to her drums.  
  
"Have you seen Kago?" Sango asked and Leeta nodded her head as she rubbed it. "Yeah, She'll be here soon, I saw her outside a little while ago." Leeta said as Kagome walked in, "Well speak of the devil."  
  
"More like the hell hound." Kirara stated as she pointed to the window where once again Inu-Yasha sat beside Miroku. "Great, viewers! I'm telling' ya girls, one of these days well be singing in a club and then Hollywood!" Leeta laughed as the Shippo tossed Leeta her drumsticks. "Dream on." Shippo laughed  
  
"Okay guys, its time for practice and a little fun." Kirara smiled and took her place beside Kagome as the back up singer. "Alright what song are we doing?"  
  
"24A1: Sleepless Nights." Kirara grinned as Leeta shook her head, "Alrighty then, Places people. 1 , 2, 1 2 5 . . . eerr 3!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After practice and once everyone left except for two people. A white haired hanyou and a raven haired beauty. Inu-Yasha scratched his head as he helped Kagome straighten up the station. ["Say something stupid!"] his inner voice yelled, "Umm, Oi, Kagome?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
["Apologize!"]  
  
"How was class?"  
  
["Oh that's great, baka inu!"] his voice yelled and slapped him mentally, "It was alright I guess." She replied as she picked up a folder that was green and walked past him. "Thanks for the help."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Sayonara, Inu-Yasha." She said and walked out the door before Inu-Yasha could say a word, He turned around and kicked the wall. Then let out a pain filled cry and hopped up and down. ["Oh! That was bright!"]  
  
"Shut up!" he growled and punched himself in the side of his head, ["Ha Ha!"]  
  
"Grrr. . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
hentai: perverted, pervert  
  
gomen: sorry  
  
Do shita? : What happened?  
  
Ja mata : See you later  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kagome: *looks around * : Where's Leeta?  
  
Naraku: I think she ran off . . .  
  
Miroku: Maybe we lost her?  
  
Shippo: You scared her away didn't you!" *japs finger at Inu-chan. *  
  
Inu-chan: Feh, well she wont play with my ears' anymore.  
  
Sango: NO! WE LOST THE AUTHOR!  
  
Kirara: digs through Leeta's closet.* She must be here! She is like the only person whoever makes me a human! LEETA-SAMA!  
  
Naraku: BWHAHHA Now I shall TAKE OVER THIS FANFIC! BWHAHHA  
  
Fluffy: *smacks Naraku and his eyes do the @.@ thingy. * I shall for I am the Great Sessho-maru!  
  
Inu-chan: Your not even in this story!  
  
Fluffy: . . .. 0.0 . .. YES I'm LOOK!  
  
Jaken: Great hes doing the monty pathons quotes again..  
  
Rin: I wanna author.  
  
Fluffy & everyone : *stares at Rin, then nods for fear she may cry. *  
  
Rin : WOOHOOO! Rin author Rin author!  
  
Sango: Oh Kami! Tune in and help us find Leeta! For Kami's sake HELP! Where should we look!!  
  
Rin: JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dances in circles * 


	8. Chapter 8: A Little Help From My Friends

Chapter 8: A Little Help From My Friends  
  
In down town Tokyo a group of four girls sat around a table that belonged to an outside café. Around the tables was a fence and a few stairs to reach the area. Kirara sat in the first seat that was next to the fence, to her left was Sango her right Kagome and in front of her was Nankinmai. Kirara herself was sipping a soda while Sango was eating an ice cream cone, Nankinmai had a hamburger and Kagome a banana split.  
  
"So, your telling me Miroku cam up to you and asked you out on a date?" Kirara laughed as she played with the straw. "That's right, he just came up to me and grabbed my hands and claps them together and I quote: 'Sango, my love, will you accompany me to a movie?'."  
  
"And?" Nankinmai prided  
  
"Umm . . ." Sango blinked a few times. "I haven't decided yet . . . " Sango said in a mutter and all the girls leaned forward to hear her expect Kagome. "Oh-ho! So you like the little lecher do ya? I never knew lechers where your type." Kirara laughed as Sango throw a fry at her, nailing her in the forehead. "I-I don't!" she yelled as Kagome chuckled slightly and leaned back in her chair as she took a bite of her split.  
  
"So what about you Kagome?" Kirara asked  
  
"Hmm? . . . what about me?"  
  
"Has anyone special caught your sparkling eyes."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Really?" Nankinmai asked as Kagome nodded as she thought to herself ["Can I ever trust another man? Can I ever feel loved again . . . or aloud to be loved?"]  
  
"Oh? Really? Last I checked I saw that junior umm whats his name? The guy with the tail?" Sango tried to remember as she tapped her chin in thought.  
  
"Kouga's name I got him on Wednesday nights for Networking." A new voice stated and entered into the conversation. They all turned to look at a woman who appeared to be at least twenty-nine years of age with hazel eyes and dirty blond hair that was kept in a small braid. She wore a pair of black baggy pants and a white T-shirt that had a picture of a samurai upon it with Japanese writing on the side.  
  
"Oh, Konnichiwa, Nanny-chan." Nankinmai smiled the other girls lifted an eyebrow at Nankinmai, "Oh ehe, sorry Nanny these are my friends, Kagome, Sango and Kirara. Everyone this is Nanny Chukoku, she is an old friend of Inu-Yasha." Nankinmai informed when in all actualities she was like a second more to Inu-Yasha, she was always there for him when he need her like his cousin. Nanny smiled, "Nice to meet you all, so have you seen your k-9 cousin of yours?" she asked as Nan-chan shook her head.  
  
"Nope, he may be visiting Sessy or Kaede. After all we are all he has left."  
  
"I see."  
  
"All he has left?" Kagome asked out of the blue and Nan-chan nodded, "Hai, we are all that is left, me, his half brother, Grandmother Kaede and I guess you could say Nanny. I guess you can say our family tree is losing its fruit. Back in the ancient times our family ancestors were slain because of our royal bloodlines. But as you can tell some of them survived or we wouldn't be around. As you mite know; when a dynasty falls heads will roll." She ended in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Hey its all right, no worries." Nan-chan stated as Nanny pulled up a chair and sat down in it backwards so she could lean on the back of the seat. "So Kouga has a thing for you, Kagome?"  
  
"I-I don't know . . . I . . . well he has come up to me before . . . "  
  
"And?" Nanny asked with humor, "Well?"  
  
"I . . . I . . . I . . . excuse me, gomen but I need to head back home. Thanks for the snack guys. I'll see you tomorrow, it was nice meeting you Nanny Chukoku, Sayonara."  
  
"Ah, Sayonara Kago-chan." The girls said with awe and confusion. "Did I say something wrong?" Nanny asked in a worried voice as Sango shook her head, "Iie, she has just been going through some tough times, excuse me please. I am going to make sure she is alright."  
  
"Alright, c-ya then."  
  
"Ja ne." With that Sango ran off to catch up with Kagome. Leaving the three woman by themselves to talk. "So umm . . . who's paying?" Nankinmai asked as Kirara innocently sipped her drink like she did not understand what her friend was saying to her. "Kirara . . . don't tell me?!"  
  
"Que, mi amigo? Todo o nada todo?"  
  
"Kirara . . . don't you dare start speaking Spanish on me here! Speak Ingles!"  
  
"No, Aidos Amigo." With that Kirara grinned and left leaving Nankinmai to pay the bill. "Why me? Kirara! I will have my revenge!" she yelled out as Nanny laughed at this site.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Kagome, whats up?" Sango said as she caught up to her friend. "Gomen, Sango, I didn't mean to run off like that it's just . . . I didn't feel comfortable back there."  
  
"Hey I understand." Sango said with a smile but then she frowned as she say tears coming from Kagome's eyes, "Kagome? Is everything alright?" she asked in pure worry.  
  
"I'm afraid Sango . . . " Kagome said through her tears as Sango pulled her off to the side so people could walk by and the two went into the park to there left and sat down on a bench. Kagome was crying fiercely now and Sango put her hands upon her shoulders and looked at her. "Kagome, its alright, don't cry. Naraku is not going to come back." She said in a whisper.  
  
"H-how do you know?! Sango I'm afraid to be touched by another man! I'm scared to be near one to talk about one and to one!" She managed to cry out as she shook her head violently. "Kagome . . ."  
  
"Sango my heart feels like its broken and can't be fixed, Naraku was the only one for me, he . . . he said so and made that clear to me. . . w-who would love a girl like me? I-I am no body . . . no body . . ."  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes and shook Kagome, "Listen to me! Stop this, Naraku abused you and he punched this shit into you! He is a liar, Kagome! If you don't come out of this and continue to live in fear, it will never let you go and in the end, everything he says will come true! That mustn't happen!" Sango snapped at first and then ended in a tone full of sorrow for her friend.  
  
"Kago, I'm here for you, I'm your friend, so listen to me when I say this; there is someone out there that loves you; your soul mate and whoever he is will love you for who you are and not what you are or what you look like. I don't know if you'll ever find him or not but . . . I'm sure he's out there and close." Sango finished as Kagome cleaned the tears from her pale face with the back of her hands.  
  
"Sango, what is broken and hurt can not be undone, my heart is broken, my soul shattered and my will . . . my will is with me but the strength I once had is gone, taken from me." She whispered as Sango gave her a friendly hug. But unknown to them sat a Hanyou with sliver hair within a tree a good many feet away from them, but his ears had picked up their voices and interrupted him from his book. He slowly removed his reading glasses and placed them on top of his head as his dog-ears laid back against his head.  
  
He had heard every word and every fear and now  
  
He was angry  
  
And  
  
His heart pained him.  
  
Why was he hurting and angry at the same time? Was he? . . . No . . . he could not be . . .  
  
In . . .  
  
Love?  
* * * * *  
  
Gomen : Sorry  
  
Chukoku : counsel ~ will come into the story later  
  
Sayonara : good byw  
  
Ja ne: another form of good by, likw c-ya later  
  
Konnichiwa : Hello  
  
Que, mi amigo? Todo o nada todo? : Okay I don't know how to make the marks above the letters but this means : What, my friend? To be or not to be?  
  
No, Aidos Amigo :No, bye friend  
  
Ingles : English  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Rrin looks around; "Rin still hasn't been able to find Leeta-sama but Inu- chan ahs picked up her scent! * cheers *  
  
Inu has a collar on and fan-ppl are holding it.  
  
Inu: "What I am I? A bloodhound now!?!??!!?"  
  
*everyone shrugs *  
  
Inu: damn!  
  
Everyone :NANI!?!?!  
  
Inu: look at this!!! The girls got ramen stacked up to the ceiling in her closet!! She's been hiding it FROM ME!!!!  
  
*everyone sweatdrops *  
  
Rin: Umm well until next time , JA ne! Oh and Rin found not from Leet-chan, she says to tell Nanny-chan she can be in story and and . she hops she got everything right. .umm JA NE NOW!!  
  
*waves her good byes * 


	9. Chapter 9: Sango’s Date, Tree Of Hearts ...

Chapter 9 : Sango's Date, Tree Of Hearts; Scroll I  
  
Kirara and Kagome raised an eyebrow at their friend who was busy trying to decide what to ware for her date to come at 7:00 sharp. "So you're actually going with him?" Kagome asked as Sango nodded, "Hai, he promised to behave and act like a perfect gentleman." Sango said as she pulled out a pair of hip huggers and a long sleeved shirt. "What about this? Does it make me look fat? . . . No wait what about this?" Sango asked and Kagome and Kirara looked at each other and then snickered.  
  
"My, your acting like your getting married or something." Kirara stated as Kagome laughed and added, "Man, you must really like, the lech."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Your going on a date with him, it says something." Kagome said as Kirara threw her hands up into the air dramatically, "Oh! Miroku! I love you! Kiss me!" she then made kissy sounds and was rewarded with a book to the head, thrown by Sango. "Shut up!" she yelled as she blushed ferociously. "Right, hey . . . its 6:30 you better move it or lose it Sango." Kagome stated and Sango suddenly went nuts. "Oh my! Kami! Your kidding!" she started throwing things out of her closet like a dog digging in the ground.  
  
"Well as amusing as this is, I'm going to head on home, I got some work to do." Kagome stated as she stood up and walked to the door. "Ja ne, Sango."  
  
"Ja ne!" Sango replied as she slipped on a mini skirt and then put a black blouse on as Kagome opened the door and let out a cry of surprise. Sango and Kirara both ran to the door to find a smirking Miroku and a surprised Kagome. "Gee, thank you Miroku! I just lost a year of my life!" Kagome snapped as she pushed by him. "See you later, have a good time." Kagome waved and Kirara laughed.  
  
"My, Sango you look lovely this evening." Miroku smiled, he was in a pair of cargo pants and a black button up shirt that was left open to reveal a white tank top. Sango almost started drooling, but thanks to Kirara she did not, for her roommate gently pushed her jaw close. "Your early." Kirara stated as Sango snapped back into reality. "Hai, but my mama always said 'the early bird catches the worm.'" he said with a smile and held out his cursed hand to Sango. "Shall we, that is if you ready."  
  
"H-Hai." Sango stuttered and then left with Miroku and Kirara leaned against the doorframe, her two tails swaying back and forth. "Now . . . what can I do around here?" She smiled for a moment. "Ill just go and bug Kouga."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha sat on a steel stool, his elbows resting on the bar table before him that connected to the counter on the opposite side in which Nanny was cooking in the kitchen. He rested his chin in the palm of his hands, he had told Nanny everything he knew about Kagome and his dilemma. "Well sounds like you have problem to me, so what are you going to do about it?" she asked as she chopped up a few carrots and added them into the pot-roost she was making. "That's what I am talking to you, baka." He muttered with annoyance.  
  
"She needs to know you have some feelings for her, to help her over come her fear of men. Put yourself in her shoes, Inu., she needs . . . a friend."  
  
"She already has friends."  
  
"True, but they can't help her the way you can." Nanny said with a smile "Do you understand?" she asks and Inu-Yasha nods, "I think I do now, thanks Nanny."  
  
"Your welcome Inu-Yasha." She then turned o her pot-roost as Inu-Yasha stood up and popped his neck. "Oh Inu-chan?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Why don't you go and talk with her, hmm?" She said as she threw in a potato in the roost. He said nothing but turned and went out of the kitchen and left the house as Nanny just smirked to herself. "Our little ko-inu is growing up." Nanny said out loud as Nankinmai entered through the back door with a few onions from the garden. "He is, is he?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"So he talked to you?"  
  
"Yep, and I know in my heart that he will gain her trust, friendship and perhaps . . ."  
  
"Love." Nankinmai giggled "I claim god-mother rights on the first child." She teased. "Okay, now Nan-chan, your getting ahead of yourself there . . . Oh dang it!" Nanny cried out as she slammed her knife down on the counter. Nankinmai looked over at her friend. "Nani?"  
  
"I forgot!"  
  
"Forgot what?"  
  
"To give Inu this!" she said as she thrust forth a piece of rawhide. Nankinmai eyed the dog item and looked up at her sandy-blonde friend. "You do know . . . he would of hurt you for that."  
  
"Not if I said April Fools first!" Nanny laughed as Nankinmai raised an eyebrow at her, "Umm, girl its August twenty first . . . it would not of worked."  
  
She stops laughing, "Oh? Dang!" she yelled and the two girls broke out into laughter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome walked by herself in the forest far from the city of Tokyo, she often came here to think and be alone. She liked it here, it made her feel . . . at peace. She walked to an old well that stood in the center of a small open filled over with vines and trees about the well. Raise of sunlight split through the trees, liking through like ink.  
  
She smiled to herself and leaned over the well and looked down into its dark emptiness, there was a legend behind this well. It was called 'The Bone Eaters Well' for it was the well back in ancient times when villagers through the bones of demons into the well and days later the bones disappeared. She often wondered where the bones had disappeared too, but it did not matter much to her anymore.  
  
She sighed as the birds around her sang their little tune and she then sat on the edge of the well and crossed her legs for she wore a dark blue mini skirt and a black long sleeved shirt. A gentle wind blew her hair around and she closed her eyes as she started to hum and then break out into a sweet and mystical song; that seemed to fit the atmosphere.  
  
Win dain a lotica  
  
En vai tu ri  
  
Si lo ta  
  
Fin dein a loluca  
  
En dragu a sei lain  
  
Kagome watched a squirrel climb up his tree and go around and around in circles until he reached his whole and giggled slightly at the site of it being chased out of its whole by a bigger squirrel.  
  
Vi fa - ru les shutai am  
  
En riga - lint  
  
Win chent a lotica  
  
En vai turi  
  
Silota  
  
She then closed her eyes and opened her eyes up as she lifted her head up towards the clear blue sky that the tree's hid from her blue-gray eyes.  
  
Fin dein a lotuca  
  
Si katigura neuver  
  
Floreria for chesti  
  
Si entina  
  
Still with her head up and the wind blowing her hair about and into her face gently she heard a hawk cry out and saw its shadow go by over the rustling trees.  
  
La la la . . .  
  
Fontina Blu Cent  
  
De quantian  
  
La finde reve  
  
Win dain a lotica  
  
En vai turi  
  
Si lo ta  
  
Fin dein a loluca  
  
En dein a lolcua  
  
Vi fa - ru les shutai am  
  
En riga - lint  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha had picked up Kagomes scent long ago and now was deep in the woods, he was looking around to see if he could see her, but then a wonderful sound came to his ears. A sweet enchanting voice was singing like a siren that would lead sailors to their bloody death in the sea.  
  
He found himself following the voice, he had heard the voice before . . .  
  
It . . .  
  
Was Kagome.  
  
He came to the entrance of the open field as her song was coming to an end, sadly it ended as he stood in the light that flooded through the trees, his silver hair reflected the sun light as he studied the raven haired beauty before him. Her back was turned away from him, her raven hair blowing in the wind, it was like from a story book . . .  
  
He took a step forward and when he did the girl called Kagome turned around and saw him standing there, standing there like a child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Neither of them said a word, instant they just stared at each other as the wind picked up speed and blew their hair back.  
  
Silence filled the air as he then smiled at her, giving her his rare but loving smile.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Inu-Yasha nor the song 'Sora' in which I used in this story so no suey!!!  
  
Oh and I'm not sure what the words translate in English, lol there was no English translation on the cd.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Rin here, we have located Leeta's elder brother and are now questioning him as to her where about's .  
  
Sango: Where you on the night of Thrusday!  
  
Elder brother: Umm hey.this is fair!  
  
Shippo: to bad, wrong answer  
  
Inu :*still staring at all the ramen in the closet * Wwwwwwwwwooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Fluffy: . . . . Ja ne . . .  
  
Elder brother: Yo fluffy, Why do where make up? You a cross -dresser ?  
  
Fluffy: gggggggrrrrrrrrrr *glares at hima nd yells * I AM NOT A CROSS DRESSERS!!! STOP PICKING ON ME!!!!! WWWWWWWAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Kago: 0.0 great...you..made him cry..APOLOGZE!  
  
Elder : No!  
  
Kago: Yes  
  
Elder NO!  
  
Rin : *sighs * will he apologize? Will we find Leeta? What will happen n the next chapter. Well tune in for the next chapter heheheh JA NE! 


	10. Chapter 10: Sango’s Date, Tree Of Hearts...

Chapter 10: Sango's Date, Tree Of Hearts; Scroll II  
Silence filled the air as he then smiled at her, giving her his rare but loving smile. Kagome stared at him with wide eyes as she watched him move towards her. Kagome hopped off the well and backed up a step away from him. He ignored her fear and stopped on the opposite he then leaned on it and looked down into its depths. ["Say something intelligent!"] The voice in his head said to him, "Sure is a deep well." He said and slapped him self in the head mentally, ["Way to go! Woo hoo!"] the voice said sarcastically.  
  
Kagome nodded in response and Inu-Yasha sighed, "Kagome, you . . . don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly as she stared at him but said nothing. She lean looked away from him and down into the well's depths. Inu-Yasha pushed himself off the well and stood up straight and then started to walk off but stopped and look at her over his shoulder. "I want to show you something." He said gently, Kagome looked up at him and surprisingly, Kagome followed him as he started to walk deeper into the forest.  
  
The two walked deeper and deeper into the forest and then he stopped as he came into a clearing, before them was a giant tree that was old as time and as wide as a car. She stared at it in amazement and the hanyou smiled. "The tree is called Go-Shinboku, our college was named after it because of it strength and wisdom. This tree has been around since the Feudal era of Japan, I used to come here a lot as a kid to think." He said as he placed his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Its beautiful, I've never seen a tree as big as this before." She said as she walked closer to the tree and once she came close to it she reached out and touched it. "A scared tree." She whispered and smiled to herself, as Inu-Yasha walked up to her, "Ya know, if I could and was aloud to I would live in this forest."  
  
"What's stopping you?" Kagome asked with interested and Inu-Yasha glanced at her, "Nature Freaks." He said with a little smirk on his face as Kagome smiled and then frowned. "I wish I could run away sometimes and stay forever lost in this forest." She said sadly as she rubbed the back of her left arm. Inu-Yasha did not have to ask to know what she had meant, so he stood there in silence that is until he felt something grab a hold of his dog like ears. It felt good but he looked over to find it was Kagome she was standing on her tippy toes and was rubbing his ears.  
  
She instantly stopped and blushed and withdrew her hands. "I-I-I am sorry . . .I didn't mean to . . . its just . . . I - I." She strutted as she cursed at herself mentally. Inu-Yasha surprising understanding her replied, "Don't worry about it." he said off handly. ["Hello, I never let someone touch my ears! I just said DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! Kami what I'm I thinking I usually bite the hand the reaches for them!"] he thought as Kagome looked down at the ground finding it interesting.  
  
Kagome shivered slightly as the sun started to set and the wind grew cold as ice and bit at her skin. But then suddenly she felt warmth about her, she blinked once as she realized a black leather coat was draped about her shoulders. She looked up at the hanyou beside her who only snorted, "Don't want you catching cold, you humans are so weak." He stated as Kagome smiled slightly, "T-Thank you." She said shyly as he looked at her. "Come on, its getting late, I'll walk you home."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So did you like the movie?" Miroku ask as Sango nodded as she ate her ice cream cone. "Hai, thank you Miroku for the movie and dinner. Also the ice cream." She said as Miroku smiled sweetly at her. "It was a great honor to dine with you." He said and Sango blushed at this comment. "I would be even more honored if you aloud me to walk you home."  
  
"You may." Sango laughed as Miroku walked with her, he thought back at the movie the had seen it was called 'Gladiator' it was one of the best and well greatest movies he had seen in a long time. Funny thing was that usually girls screamed or was grossed out in bloody movies but not Sango. She seemed like she wasn't afraid of anything. Which was a good thing for him. He loved the way she walked, talked and well just the way she was. He looked over at Sango as she ate her ice cream but the she stopped and she looked over at him. "Hey Miroku, could we . . . could we . . . please watch the sunset? I always loved to watch them." She asked shyly as Miroku nodded and the two walked together to the park that was about two and half miles away.  
  
From there they took a seat on a bench that was by a pond and from there they watched the sunset, Sango had long ago finished her ice cream and had fallen asleep next to Miroku and she was laying against his shoulder. "Sango?" he asked but only smiled as he realized she had fallen asleep. He gently pushed her away and stood up, then he picked her up bridal style and careful started to walk back to the college.  
  
As he walked to the college they passed a sign that read: 'May's Carnival! Coming to town by next week.' He stopped walking as he came to a stop sign and look to his right, far in the distance was a forest that could barely be seen. He wondered in Inu-Yasha was there and if he was with Kagome. He hoped that those two would perhaps one day, fall in love. They where perfect for one another.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[A/N Rin: Ello again, we have located Leeta! Shippo found her asleep on the bathroom floor!!  
  
Leeta: ZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZ  
  
Shippo: Im not even going to ask.  
  
Inu-chan: Maybe I can eat my ramen now.  
  
Leeta: RAMEN! * she wakes up instantly and rushes too her closet and clings to it! * ITS MINE! U CANT HAVE ANY!!!!!BWHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kago: o.o ..  
  
Naraku: .....  
  
Inu: like heck move it!  
  
Leeta: NOOOO!!!! KAGOME!  
  
Kago: *sighs * Sit boy!  
  
THUD!  
  
Laughter!  
  
Rin: *sighs * well anyways Rin will be going bye bye now! Ja NE!  
  
Next chappie will be better!! 


	11. Chapter 11: Eyes On Me

Chapter 11: Eyes On Me  
  
Kirara, Shippo and Leeta tipped toed into Sangos room, Leeta held a camcorder and Kirara waved in front of it happily and whispered. "Good Morning, today we are going to witness the allusive Sango! We are going to see what this creatures habits are as she sleeps!" Kirara moves out of the way of the camera as it shows Sango in a pair of shirts and a spaghetti shirt on. The white and red blankets of her bed are half way on the floor and wrapped around one leg, her hair is strung out about her shoulders as her mouth is wide open. Her arms rest above her head as she turns onto her side.  
  
"Miroku . . . mmmm . . . " Sango giggles and Shippo appears on the camera. "As you can see she is fantasizing about a lecherous monk named Miroku." The camera goes back to Sang as she rolls off the bed and giggles insanely, ".Owie .. ." she mumbles and waves an arm in the air to reach for a pillow unknowingly, but instead of grabbing her pillow she grabs Kirara's tail and snuggles up to it and mumbles Miroku's name.  
  
Kirara stands in fear as Leeta snickers and faces the camera to herself. "As you see, having tails is a bad thing." Then she turns the camera back towards the two girls as suddenly the alarm clock goes off and Sango opens one eye lazily and rolls over letting Kirara;s tail go. Then she rolls back over and sits up in shock at seeing her friends and a . . . camcorder!! Sango's face suddenly grew dark, "I'm going to . . . KILL YOU ALL!" she yells as Kirara and the others laugh and run for their dear lives as Shippo clings onto the camera, "Theses is what happens when a female exterminator awakes from her strange and perhaps . . . sexual dreams."  
  
"SHIPPO!!!!"  
  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!" Shippo yells as the camera suddenly goes blank. Then a few minutes later the camera comes on to show the three tied up and thrown in a corner. Sango tilts the camera to face her, "As the famous Greek scholar says: Fin!" she shots off the camera and glares at her friends. "You better erase this! Whatever you recorded!" she yelled as they nodded and then Kirara spoke up, "It was soooo cute when Miroku brought you home last night when you where sleeping . . . in his arms!" Kirara laughed as Sango blushed, "Shut up!" she yelled and then went into her room and slammed her door shut.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome rolled over on her side with her eyes open, the sun was pouring it's bright rays through her closed window. She smiled happily, sat up and then swung her legs over the side of the bed. She then yawned and stretched out her arms over her head, ["Kagome, you . . . don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you."] She replayed the hanyou's voice in her head as she ran a hand through her black tangled her, she walked into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw her self-looking back at her, no bruises, no cuts, no black eyes, no dried blood.  
  
"Perhaps, your right." She said to an unasked question as she remembered Inu-Yasha's face, his golden eyes, his cute dog-like ears. "Perhaps." She said with a smile and then turned on the balls of her heels and then went back into her room and grabbed a navy blue mini skirt and a white T-shirt, she quickly changed into her clothes and walked back into the bathroom and picked up her hair brush and began to brush her hair as her phone rang.  
  
She ignored it and waited for the answering machine to answer the call, she sat her hair brush down on the counter and then opened a drawer as the answering machine went off : 'Konnichiwa!-' Sango's voice went off then came Kirara's voice '-You have reached-.' There was giggling and then Shippo came on, '-the home of-' The came Kagomes voice, '-Kagome Higurashi, please leave your name and number after the beep.'  
  
BEEP!  
  
Kagome picked up a hair clip as she heard the voice of her friend Sango on the other line, "Hey Kago, I know your in the bathroom fixing your hair as usual. Boy! You wont believe my morning! I'll tell you later today, anyways if you can, meet me and the gang at Casa Mall at 9:00 am okay? Ja ne,"  
  
Click, was all Kagome heard as she pulled back a lock of hair and clipped it back, "Hmm, what time is it now?" She asked to no one and she poked her head out the bathroom door to see the clock read 8: 30. "Eeep, I better get movin!" she cried out and ran to the front door of her apartment and slipped on a pair of strap sandals and then grabbed her purse and keys as she then opened the door as her phone went off.  
  
She of course ignored it, cause she did not want to be late, she closed and locked the door as she left, but that's when the machine went off and her message went off. As the beep sounded off a male voice came on the other line, "Hello Kagome, did you miss me, ai?" the voice said and then chuckled as the voice hung up the phone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome had easily found her friends in the mall, how you may ask ? Well for one thing Leeta was aweing over a water fountain that spilled over the sides of the railing and splashed into a pound sized pool on the floor beneath it. Kirara was playing around with a camcorder as Sango was sitting on the rim of the water fountain. But the thing that made it easy for her to find them was that a little kitsune jumped at her and yelling out, "KAGOME!" and then suddenly jumped into her arms.  
  
"Hello Shippo, may I ask why Kirara as a camcorder?" Kagome asked as she handed the little kitsune a candy bar that she dug out of her purse for him. Shippo took it with a thank you and started to cram the chocolate into his mouth as he spoke, "Oh, well you see Kirara is going to record everything we do today. I don't know why."  
  
"Great." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes and walked up to her friends. "Hey guys!" she greeted with a smile as Kirara focused the camcorder on Kagome and Shippo. "And here she is Kagome Higurashi! With our little wiz kid Shippo." Kirara said with a smile as Kagome waved at the camcorder.  
  
"Will you PLEASE put that away, Kirara?"  
  
"Nope." Kirara said with a smile as she then stood up and raised the camcorder above her head as she through her arms up in the air and her tails wagged in happenings. "LETS GO SHOPPING!!!!! Make over DAY!" she giggled as everyone looked at each other. They had always had this 'day' in which one of the group would get a make over by the others. They did it once a year and the others looked at Kirara. "Who is it this year?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Oh god!" she sighed and they all laughed  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As the day went on, Kagome had an eerie feeling of being watched, so he would turn around every so often to find no one there behind her, finally Sango noticed this and placed her hand upon Kagome's shoulder. "Hey, you alright?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah . . . I'm . . . fine." Kagome said slowly as Sango just looked at her for a moment and then nodded, "Alright, hey while Kirara and Shippo are busy looking at shoes let us disappear into the music store, no?" Sango said with a nudge and Kagome nodded as the two tipped toed out of the store and ran into the music store across from where the others where.  
  
As they entered the music store they stopped to awe at the wide selection of music. They smiled and both ran to there type of music, Sango ran directly to ICP and grabbed their newest Cd as Kagome grabbed a E.S. Posthumus and Eyna CD. Kagome giggled and looked at Sango who held a black Cd with two wicked clown faces on it. "Ah, how can you listent o that? Sure they have a few good songs but come on." Kagome laughed as Sango stuck her tongue out, "Easy I put it into my CD player and push play."  
  
They both laughed until Kagome suddenly frowned as she noticed a strange man looking at her, "Hey . . .kago whats wrong?"  
  
["That arua . . . its just like . . "]  
  
"Oi, Kago!"  
  
Kagome suddenly snapped out of her incomplete thoughts and noticed a pair of golden eyes staring down at her and they cries of hr friend yelling 'Hentai'. "Inu . . . Yasha? Oh hi." She said with a fake smile which made Inu-Yasha raise a brow in question. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah I think." Kagome said as she looked thoughtfully at the floor and then looked back over to where he saw the man. ["He's gone."]  
  
"Huh? Whats this?" Shippo said cheerfully and snatched the Cd out of Inu- Yasha's hands and then raised an eyebrow. "Where did you come from!?1 Hey give that back!"  
  
Shippo laughed as he looked at the title of the CD and almost dropped it with wide eyes. "CLASSICAL! You listen to CLASSICAL! AH AHAHAHA OOOOWWWWWW! KAGOME!" Shippo whined as he rubbed the large bump on his small head as Kagome looked dup at Inu-Yasha. "Inu-chan! Don't hit Shippo!" she snapped as Shippo jumped into her arms. "Well he . . ." he did not finish his sentence as the way she had said his name came into his mind.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked as she waved a hand in front of her friends face, "Hello, earth to Inu." She said as he suddenly snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, yeah, well . . ."  
  
"Awwww." He was interpreted by a new voice and Kagome looked behind to see Kirara, "Kirara turn that off!" Kagome squeaked as she blushed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome sighed as she drag her bags into her room, boy she had a blast! First the umm . . .make over and then the CD store and . . . "Inu-Yasha." Kagome said with a sigh and then giggled as she remembered the look on his face as Kirara brought the camcorder up into his face and then when he and Miroku joined them all for lunch. She will never eat another corndog in front of her friends again! Leeta had made a very improper joke about the corndog and inu-Yasha when he was ordering his food.  
  
The more time she had spent with him the more she began to like him, though give or take he could be a jerk, annoying, funny, handsome . . . . oh dear! She smacked herself in the head as a new thought came to her mind. "Maybe he would take me to the carnival that's coming." She said and then shook her head. "Na, dream on girly. . . hey I got some calls." She said and then pushed the button to hear her calls.  
  
She then went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl to eat some cereal with but suddenly she dropped it when she heard a voice that she knew so well. "Miss me, ai?" She heard the laughter and the phone click, the bowl crashed into the floor and scattered into many pieces like her heart. "Iiie." She said in a whisper "Iie."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
[a/n: OHHH! What do we have here!?!?!? Mystery phone call .oohhhhh, but I think you all know who it is! BWHAHAHAHA now its going to get interesting! BWHAHAHA! Oh and guess what I just noticed lmao, all the chapters names (well most) are named after songs! Lol anyways answers to reviews!!  
  
whoobonhooaglo: Yep she is lighting up to Inu-chan (cheers)  
  
Nankinmai: Ramen? Perhaps I should or I could just be evil and not give him some BWAHAHAH! Yes! I know these chappies have been short. GOMEN!  
  
Sierra: WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO IM AN ASWOME WRITER WHO CANT SPELL WORTHA KUSO!!!!!!!!!!!! =^-^= THANX!  
  
Merayna: Unsettling? Na I prefer cruel and twisted yet strange and unusual torture lol YES! I know MY GRAMMER SUCKS!!!!! BWHAHAHAHAH FEAR MY TYPOS FOR I AM THE TYPOS QUEEN BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHBWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA LUAGH WITH ME! BWHAHAHAHAHHHHAA  
  
Snooptopian: Yep its from Escaflowne! THANK U FOR DE LINK!  
  
Kagome: I know wouldn't it be nice to have a soul mate . .. . . unfornately I think I lost mine in my closet . . . with everything else . . . like . . . my pet bun bun whos a dust bunny and my tiny ppl in a jar . . . .  
  
Regicidal Dwarf : Sora was from Escaflowne the movie  
  
Rachel: YES! It was a great movie especially in the battles ehehehe , then again im just sadistic . . . but yes Miroku and Sango make a cute lil couple, lecher and beater lmao . . .  
  
WELL Until next time . . . Jaken!  
  
Jaken: Ja ne nasty humans!  
  
Whack!  
  
Jaken: @.@ 


	12. Chapter 12: Touch And Go

Chapter 12: Touch And Go  
  
"Oi, earth to Kagome! Hello in there!" Sango said as she waved her hand in front of the raven haired girls face. "Huh?" Kagome said with a dazed look on her face and then she shook her head and came back into reality. "Kagome, you've been acting funny for a three days now. What's up?" Kirara jumped into the conversation and Leeta leaned over her drums. "Yeah, was it something Inu-Yasha, did? Ill kick his ass if he did something." Leeta said as Kagome shook her head. "Iie, iie, he did not do anything, so don't worry about it." She said with a smile and laughed but all in truth she was afraid, Naraku had called her three nights ago and last night he called again last night. He was back and was looking for her, why was her life so painful? She sighed, "Kagome?" Shippo said in worry as he walked up to her and Kagome looked down at him, "Hey cheer up now, we have practice to do." She said as she walked up to the microphone. The other just looked at each their then went to their places, but before they could get set up and ready Kagome as already singing.  
  
It wasn't a happy song, nor was it a sad song, it sounded almost . . . lonely. . .:  
  
I feel your presence  
  
Whenever your near  
  
The saddens melts from my heart  
  
Kagome closes her eyes as tears slowly form in her eyes as the others look on at her in confusion.  
  
When I'm all alone and cant go on  
  
I feel you with me . . .  
  
Rather then folding and just giving in . . .  
  
I summon your strength from my dreams . . .  
  
Believe in your power to make all things whole!  
  
Kagome places a hand over her closed eyes and lowers her head as she whispers:  
  
Like the other half of my soul . . .  
  
Kagome backs away from the microphone, :  
  
You give me the strength to go on . . .  
  
Suddenly with out a glance or even a wore Kagome turns around and rushes to the door, swings it open and runs out of the station, leaving her friends in confusion and awe as they just stand there in shock. Kagome runs down the side walk crying her heart out as she runs. She did not know where she was going or why she was running but she kept on going and going until she finally ran into some one.  
  
"K-Kagome?" The voice asked in shock and she did not even half to look up to know it was Inu-Yasha she had ran into, she quickly side steps and runs past him.  
  
The words suddenly played in Kagome;s mind:  
  
Though I can't see you  
  
I know that you're here  
  
I felt it inside my heart  
  
"K-Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yells out as Sango comes running out and runs past him, but he grabs her by the arm. "Sango." He says more in a statement then question and she looks at him, she was breathing hard and tired.  
  
"I-I don't know, she started singing a song and and then she, she took off, she was crying!" Sango said with fear as Inu-Yasha let her go. "I'll go get her." He said before Sango responded and he took off after the girl. Sango just stood there and watched as he ran, she then clasped her hands together, "Please God, let her be alright." Sango said in a whisper.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome finally had stopped running and was now at a park where a pond laid out before her. She fell to her knees and cried and to her surprise she felt warm arms take hold of her and hold her tight, "Shh, I'm right here." Inu-Yasha said, why was he doing this? Why was he holding her? Did he really care for her? These thoughts ran through his mind and then finally he admitted it to himself with a small smirk.  
  
He loved her, he loved her from the very first time he had seen her singing in the station, she was dancing and smiling, unlike know, she seemed broken and torn apart . . . almost cold. "Inu . . . Yasha?" she asked between her sniffles and tears.  
  
"Hai."  
  
You hide in my soul in the corner of my mind  
  
Miraculous feelings in side . . . I've opened the path  
  
To come through  
  
Tomorrow is my promise for you . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You sure you'll be alright?" He asked as she stood in front of her door to her apartment. "Hai." Kagome said and he nodded and walked away and glanced at her over his shoulder before he disappeared around a corner. She sighed and then took her key to the door and opened it.  
  
She entered and closed the door, she then ran a hand through her hair, as a voice eched through her dark apartment. "Hello, Kagome."  
  
Sha la la la  
  
I give all I have freely for you  
  
I ask for nothing more  
  
Then a place to lie down next to you  
  
"Naraku . . . "She said with fear and dropped her keys as she felt her bdy slam against the door. "I'm back."  
  
And in time our history  
  
Will know us as a shooting star  
  
Because you gave birth to the land . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
EVIL! ME!  
  
JA NE!  
  
For I must go to bed lmao  
  
P.s GOMEN 4 De Short chapter!!!!1 


	13. Chapter 13: Reality Is Just Cruel

Chapter 13: Reality Is Just Cruel.  
  
[A/n: The song in the last chapter is from Bubblegum Crisis, Tokyo 2040, Priss' Song, Ep. Light My Fire]  
  
Inu-Yasha was half way down the hallway and about to walk down the stairs when he heard a hard thud. His body did not move, but his ears twitched towards the direction in which the sound came from. ["Kagome . . . "] he looked back down the hallway when he heard another thud followed by a crash.  
  
That's when the smell of fresh blood came to his nose, suddenly his ears lay back against his skull as he turned on the balls of his heels and rushed back to Kagome's door. He then twisted the doorknob and blinked. ["Locked."]  
  
A louder thud was heard followed by a cry and yelling. Inu-Yasha growled, "Kagome!" with that he took a few steps back and braced his shoulder then rammed with door which easily gave way from the blow he performed.  
  
The room was dark, the moonlight shone through the windows that stood in between a couch and tv. Blood was fresh in the air, "Kagome?" he said softly as he took a step into the room.  
  
Furniture was knocked over, a vase broke with flowers scattered about it and water drenched the flowers like a pool of blood. A few pictures hung side ways, but he ignored that. Who ever had done the damage was now gone. "Kagome?" he asked again with fear in his voice. He was soon answered by a small whimper coming from the bedroom, so he walked towards the room and found the door lightly open.  
  
Light poured out onto the floor, he did not like the smell he was picking up, he reached out and gently pushed the door back, he said nothing, as his eyes grew wide to what he saw. His voice caught in his throat as he stared at the tattered bed, its blue and black checkered covers strung about limply. The telephone that once sat on a night stand was on the ground, part of it broken and the flat line rang through its lifeless image. Pictures where shattered and broken.  
  
Upon the left wall was a defined oozing red line, it looked as if someone had made a sudden slash at a spray paint can to make it look like it did on the wall. On the floor was broken chair he looked to his right.  
  
There he found the most disturbing sight of all.  
  
Kagome sat crouched up between the fallen nightstand and her bed. Her shirt hung loosely on her shoulders with small rips on it. Her skirt clang to her bleeding thigh like a bandage as the blood trickled down her leg like a small stream. Her raven black hair hung loosely about her shoulders in tangles.  
  
Her hands where bloody, he wasn't sure if it was her blood or the one who hurt her. "K-Kagome." He said softly as he moved towards her and in response she pushed herself further into the corner, that's when he saw the steak knife in her bloody right hand, her knuckles white as bone from holding it so tight. The knife was covered in blood.  
  
"Kagome . . ." He said as he moved closer to her, and she lashed at him with her knife slicing him across the cheek as he dropped to his knees and put his hands around her shoulders. "Kagome!" he said with fear and shook her as she cried and with her eyes closed the whole time slashed at him again but he caught the knife and jerked it out of her hands by the blade, cutting his hand. He then tossed the knife over his shoulder as it clang on the floor, he quickly brought her into his embrace. Soothing her and raning a hand through her hair. "Kagome, its okay, I'm here now."  
  
["Oh kami."] he thought as he closed his eyes, "In-inu Yasha?" she stuttered out as she opened her blue gray eyes and looked up at him, he then cupped his hand around her cheek as he stared at the large bruise on the side of her chin. "Who did this to you?" he said in a slow and soft tone though inside he wanted to rip something apart.  
  
She looked away from him, this was just like on that rainy day, when his cousin found her and when he saw her his heart hurt and anger surged though his body. "Kagome. Please." He said in a begging tone, Whoa? He was begging her! Begging!  
  
"N-Nara-ku." She said as her body shook and unknowingly to her she clinched onto the front of Inu-Yasha's white shirt with her bloody hands and cried into her hands that held onto his shirt.  
  
["Never again . . .I will never leave her alone again."]  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . ."  
  
"Come, we better get you to a hospital." He said as suddenly her eyes went large like a doe caught in an on-coming vehicles headlights. Her fist grew tight about his shirt, "No, no hospitals please." She whispered and he hesitated a moment before nodding, he then proceeded and picked her up bridle style and made a move to sit her on her bed.  
  
She basically freaked and held on to Inu-Yasha in a death grip, he blinked several times, "Kagome?"  
  
"Don't set me there . . . please."  
  
["Why is she shaking for? She's terrified . . . of a . . .b-That bastard!"] the thought as he nodded and walked to the bathroom and sat her done on the toilet after he closed the lid first. He then walked over to the median cabinet behind the mirror and pulled out he first aid kit. He popped it open and grabbed a few things and moved to sit down in front of her to clean her wounded thigh. But she stopped him before he could. "I-I-I'll do . . . it." she said and looked at him.  
  
"Could you please. . . um . . ."  
  
"Sure." Inu-Yasha stood up and left the bathroom and closed the door behind him as he heard the water being turned on. ["Bath."] He thought, "Can I use your phone for a moment?" he shouted to be heard and he got a yes in reply. So he went over to the phone by the couch, picked it up and dialed a number, he waited a moment and then was rewarded by a monotone voice on the other line.  
  
"Oi, Fluffy, I need a . . . favor." He said with a slight snort, He couldn't believe he WAS doing THIS!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome bit down on her lower lip as she slowly removed her skirt and the wound on her thigh screamed in pain as the make shift scab was tore off. She looked down at it and frowned, "I can't believe this . . " she muttered and finished undressing and slipped onto the tub of hot water and she once again bit down into her lower lip causing it to bleed.  
  
AS she washed herself she watched as the hot water that was once clear now a dark watery blood color. "God forgive me." She whispered as she thought, ["I -I freaked over being laid down on a bed He wouldn't of done anything! He wouldn't of . . . would he? No, Inu-Yasha isn't like that . . "] she sighed and after a while drain the water in the tub, dressed her wounds and placed a robe about herself and then opened the bathroom door, to find Inu- Yasha waiting for her. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed about his chest. He looked up at her and stared at her for a moment and then said:  
  
"I want you to stay with me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[a/n: Yes, DO NOT WORRY! Naraku WILLL get his in the end lol, but conflicts will have conflicts! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!  
  
Be sure to tone in on the next chapter off  
  
Rin: Your Not Alone!!  
  
Fluffy: I'm in the story!!!!!  
  
Naraku: kukukukuku  
  
Leeta: *smacks Naraku * DON'T DO THAT!!!! ITS SO SO WRONG!!!!!  
  
Inu: Clubs Naraku* Yeah!  
  
Shippo: *picks up a piece of paper: The next Chapter will be called: New Home and a Date!?!?  
  
Jaken: *picks up a piece of paper: Hit the Jaken? * Inu-Fans attack Jaken*  
  
Sango: *points and laughs and she blinks and reads a piece of paper: Ja Ne?  
  
*camera goes out! * 


	14. Chapter 14: A New Home and A Date?

Chapter 14: New Home and a Date!?!?  
Click, Inu-Yasha hanged up the phone, he sighed a ran a hand through his hair and walked over to the bathroom door, she was still in there so he leaned against the wall before the door. That's when he heard the door click open.  
  
"I want you to stay with me."  
  
["Oh that was nice, smooth and blunt! Dumbass."] he thought as she just stared at him. "Excuse me?" she said a little confused.  
  
"I want you to stay with me, I don't like the idea of you living alone. I would gladly allow you to stay with Nan-chan or Nanny-chan but they have little room." Inu-Yasha said in a matter of fact voice. Kagome just stared at him for a few moments before walking past him. "I'll be fine." She said as he snorted, "Fine my ass, you weren't fine just a few moments ago!  
  
Kagome stopped at the doorframe of her bedroom, her slender hand laid upon the frame and then her hand tightened on the frame as she stood with her back to him. She said nothing as he spoke once again, "Kagome, I didn't mean-" she sighed and walked up to her, "-Kagome, I called my brother, there is an old house by the forest a few miles away from the college, my- my father left it to me and my-brother. He let me have the house." He ran a hand through his long white locks. "Please Kagome . . . I-I want to . . . I want to protect you." He said in almost a whisper.  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder to glance at him, she showed no signs of emotion on her face, she had long ago, lost that small piece of her. If she wasn't like she was now, she would of most likely cried out of joy and happiness that someone wished to protect her. But now, she shielded her emotions. "I will stay with you then." She said and then walked into her room and shut the door. Leaving Inu-Yasha by himself, his dog-like ears could pick up the faint sound of a muffled cry and the smell of tears came to his nose.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That next morning Inu-Yasha lifted a large cardboard box into the back of his old black pick-up truck. He then sighed heavily as he turned to look at the raven-haired beauty standing by his truck, he then recalled what he had said to his brother.  
  
(("Favor well isn't this a new one." Sessho-maru's voice said in his composed voice as he spoke once again, "I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with OUR family."  
  
"I don't this isn't for me. It's for a friend."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"I need that house that father gave to us."  
  
Silence on the other line  
  
"Fine, the key will be under the mat, Hanyou. Now if you don't mind."  
  
"I don't." Inu-Yasha growled and hanged up the phone.))  
  
["All of this for a human? Hmm."] he thought to himself as she settled herself within his truck, he ran a hand through his hair and shook his head and opened the car door and slid in, shut the door and started up the car. He looked behind him as he backed up, "Hey, girl."  
  
"Kagome." She corrected as she looked out the window with a bored look on her face, "I was ummm, well wondering something and I know this isn't a very good time to ask." He said with a slight blush. She turned to look at him as the speed down the busy streets of Tokyo. "What would that be?" she asked in curiosity. "Well, ya know theirs that . . . never mind." He said as he rolled down his window and rested his elbow upon the now open window and leaned his head against his balled up hand and drove with one hand on the steering wheel.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth and then closed it as she looked back at the window as they came to a stop light, she sighed slightly as she looked at a banner that read: 'May's Carnival, three days away! Games, Prizes, Rides and Entertainment! And Fire works!' she smiled slight and read on, though she could not read the small print underneath the large picture of a ferries wheel with red and yellow fireworks on it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hello, Sango, you look lovely today." Miroku smiled as Sango looked at him, "Yes. My lecherous friend?" she asked with a small smirk on her face, she was sitting outside in the college parking lot for no reason at all . . . yeah right. In one hand she had a super soaker and in the other a water gun. She had evil plans to perform and she snickered as she watched Shippo sneaking up on the poor monk.  
  
"I was wondering, perhaps if you would like to come with me to the May's Carnival." He smiled as she stood up to look at him. "Hmm let me think.", she said as she looked up to the sky with her index finger tapping her chin.  
  
Splash!  
  
"Shippo!" Miroku yelled as the young kitsune fell over laughing at the now completely soaked Miroku who was now about to hit him on the head. But was stopped by a tap on the shoulder. Miroku turned to look at a smiling . . . yet scary Sango. She then held up her small water gun and pointed it at his face, then, pulled he trigger and a small stream of water hit him between the eyes.  
  
"I would love to." She said as she held in her giggles, it took Miroku a moment to catch what she had said yes to . . . only a moment. He then nodded, "Then I shall see you at 7:00 three days from now."  
  
"Hai." She replied as he turned to walk down the side walk and she to started to walk off to chase Shippo, "Oh and Sango."  
  
"Ha-" Splash!!!!  
  
"Heh, got'cha." Miroku said with a cheesy smile as he held a water gun that looked like a pistol, little droplets of water fell from the rim of the gun. "Miroku."  
  
"Hai, Sango."  
  
"YOUR SO DEAD!" she yelled as Miroku laughed and then ran off at great speeds with Sango at his heels, water gun in hands.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[A/N And you all thought it was going to be a Kagome/Inu date! HAHAHAHAHH! IM SOOOOOOOOOO EVIL!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!  
  
Kago: that's not far  
  
So? Life never is. *cheesy grin * But do not worry *says in a phony deep and yet scary voice. * Your time SHALL COME BWHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop *  
  
Sango: whos up for some ice cream?  
  
Kagome: Me  
  
Inu: yeah  
  
Miroku and Shippo: right...  
  
*everyone leaves. *  
  
Huh? Hey where did everyone go? Oh well.BWHAHHAHAHAHaHAhAHAHA  
  
Kouga: *looking around and surround by lil green ppl * Where am I?  
  
p.s sorry for the short chappie!!!! Btw I have started another fanfic too (another ONE!?!?!?!?) umm yeah . . . I don't know if I will continue it or not, but if your interested its called: "The Gladiator" rated R. Soooo umm I guess enjoy lmao. 


	15. Chapter 15: The House Of Dreams

Chapter 15: The House Of Dreams  
  
"This! Is 'your' house!" Kagome said in awe and almost fainted at the size! It was old-fashioned Japanese style house with two floors and a balcony on the second floor. It was right outside the edge of the forest. She smiled and walked up to the door as Inu-Yasha lifted a box over onto his shoulder.  
  
"Yep." He said with a hidden smile as she placed her hand on the door and looked at him, for the first time in years, with pure happiness. "C-can I go in?" she asked like a child with a new toy. Inu-Yasha nodded and said in a amused voice, "Under the mat, there is the key." She said nothing and stepped back, lifted the corner of the mat and picked up the key. She stood up and placed the key into the lock, turned it once and unlocked the door.  
  
She then entered the house and her jaw almost literally it the floor. There was a staircase to her left and a long hall way in front of her that lead to the kitchen two doors to her left. She ran up stairs as Inu-Yasha brought her things in, he was happy that he had a reason to get out of his dorm. ["She looks so happy."]  
  
Kagome ran to the top of the stairs and blinked, there was a hallway that leads to the balcony on her right and in front of her was a hallway. She walked down the hallway that was before her, one door on her right and left and two other doors down the hallway. She went to the one on her left and opened it.  
  
Inside was a nice sized room with a king sized bed, the walls where a mix of gray and white with antique looking stone leafs and flowers, but it only took her a moment to see it was wall paper. The bed was made out of green brass, the head board was brass also and was shaped at the top like a triangle and within the triangle was a brass cat. Little grass balls sat on the bed polls, a dressing screen with black trim and the pattern of black bamboo imprinted in the middle of the screen, which sat in the corner of the room.  
  
"You like it?" a voice said from behind her and she turned around to find Inu-Yasha leaning against the doorframe. "Like it? I love it!" she exclaimed as Inu-Yasha pushed himself off the doorframe, "Then this will be your room, mine will be across from yours." He said as he turned out the door and started down the stairs to get her things. She stood there in awe. "My . . . room?" she stuttered  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Within three hours the house was in order and the rooms sat up, Inu-Yasha scratched the side of his neck in thought as he sat down on the step outside in front of the screen door. The wind below at his hair gently as he heard the door open and Kagome came out and sat down beside him.  
  
"T-Thank you." She stuttered, "I'm sorry . . . about last night."  
  
"Don't worry about it." he said off handly as she sighed and drew her legs up to her chest and then wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on her knees. "This is the second time . . . for me to live . . . with a man. You know?" she paused, "This place reminds me of home, I used to live in an ancient shrine with my family. Ji-chan, Mom and Sota, my little brother. I'm supposed to go back home after my schooling and take care of the shrine." She laughed a little, "I'm sorry, I must be boring you." ["Why I am I telling him all this?"] she asked herself as Inu-Yasha shook his head.  
  
"I was supposed to help my brother run our families business, but we never go alone or never could for that matter." He said for a moment and then looked at her, "Oi, Kagome, would you umm . . ." he blushed slightly and looked away from her, "Go to the Carnival with me?" he asked and was reward with silence, he frowned.  
  
"Hai." She said and then stood up, "I would like to." She said with a small smile as Inu-Yasha looked up at her, "R-Really?" he stuttered and she nodded to him and started back inside as she looked over her shoulder at him, "Do you have a dream?" she asked suddenly which caught him off guard. "Hai." He said as she pushed the door open, "So do I. I wish I could sing on a stage, just for once, to know who it feels." She said and then went into the house as Inu-Yasha looked towards the horizon.  
  
["My wish . . . is to be with you."] Inu-Yasha thought as the wind suddenly picked up and blew his hair about him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Naraku walked into his house, or rather lair which was an old ruin down building in the worse side of town. He throw the door open and stomped into the main room where two girls sat playing checkers, one with white hair and very pale, the other with black hair that was placed in a bun. She was much taller then the pale girl with bows in her hair. They both jumped when Naraku stomped in, "Geez." The black haired woman said as she rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the scare." She snapped  
  
Naraku glared at her and the white haired girl said nothing, "Kana, bring me your mirror." Naraku growled as Kana stood up and picked up the mirror beside her and walked over to the man and held it out to him, where he could see.  
  
The mirror glowed once and an image appeared before him, he saw Kagome sitting next to Inu-Yasha. Naraku growled at this site. "Blast it!" he yelled out as their words echoed through the mirror. That's when Naraku suddenly smiled as he watched Kagome enter the house.  
  
"May's Carnival, eh?" he said in more of a statement the question as the mirror's images disappeared and Naraku waved his hand to dismiss the girl and he scratched his chin. "Carnival . . . perfect." He said out loud to no one but himself as he began to plot his act of attack.  
  
Meanwhile Kagura raised an eyebrow as her elder sister came back and sat down in front of her and moved a black checker across the board. "Naraku is at it again." Kana stated as she removed five red checkers from the board as Kagura was left with one checker left. "He just wont give up will he?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Hmm." Kagura moved her single red checker and took four black checkers off the board and one red and black checker was left.  
  
Naraku slide his clawed hands into his shirt and then back out and growled as he looked at his hand that was covered in blood. "Damn that girl, she'll pay for this." He then snickered as he licked the blood from his fingers. "Oh yes, pay indeed."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay I know that was REALLY! Short and im sorry! I just wanted to update really really bad lol. The next chapter will be A LOT longer!  
  
Until next time  
  
JA NE! 


	16. Chapter: 16: A Journey In The Dark, Scro...

Chapter: 16: A Journey In The Dark, Scroll 1  
  
The night of the carnival had finally came, Miroku and Sango had agreed with the hanyou and the raven-haired girl that they would do a double date. It was now 7:30 p.m and Inu-Yasha was driving down to the carnival as Kagome gazed out the car window to stare at the starry night sky. The stars twinkled brightly with laughter and the moon shone down upon her raven colored hair.  
  
The radio was one and the announcer was talking to those who cared to listen. Kagome smiled as their was not one cloud in the sky, she looked downwards to stare at the lights that past her by. Inu-Yasha stole hidden glances at her from time to time as he drove downtown. He drove with one hand on the steering wheel as Kagome suddenly giggled. Inu-Yasha's ears twitched in her general direction as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hmm?" he said as she looked at him, "N-Nothing." She smiled as he looked at her and then back to the road, "Well, what is it?" he asked with curiosity as she just grinned like a little fool. He glanced back at her and smirked inwardly when he saw the slight blush on her small round face. "I-Its your ears." She said and leaned back against her seat.  
  
"What about them?" he asked as they neared the carnival, he could see the bright lights ahead of him. Some where blinking while others moved in a distinct pattern, he looked at the large ferries wheel that spun slowly around and a roll-coaster dart over a hill of tracks.  
  
"Their well . . . kind . . . of . . .umm. . .cute." she said as he hid a blush from her by looking away. ["She thinks their cute."] he thought as they pulled into a dusty parking lot and amazingly found a place to park. Kagome was the first out of the old truck and she blinked a few times. ["Why the heck did I tell him that!?"] she yelled mental to herself as she heard Inu-Yasha's door close.  
  
He was wearing a pair of baggy black pants with a chain contacting from his belt loop and to his wallet that was in his side pocket. He wore a simple red tank top and sandals. His hair was tied off in a loose fitting silver ponytail. His golden eyes eyed her with a hidden smile. Kagome wore a black mini skirt with a white T-shirt on under a light jean jacket; it was becoming chilly at night now. One her feet where a pair of sandals. Kagome wore her hair down and she placed her hands behind her back. "Come on, we need to find Miroku and Sango before she beats his skull in."  
  
As Kagome and Inu-Yasha entered the carnival, they did not notice the pair of eyes watching them as they walked side by side. The two past by a few stands and rides as people screamed past them. Children where giggling with balloons in their hands and running from here to their like bees to a flower garden.  
  
They past by a target shooting games and stands with food on them, but that all ended when Kagome spotted a huge blue and green colored teddy bear coming towards them. Kagome caught the sight of a hint of black hair swaying side to side and she smiled. "Sango, what on earth are you carrying that?" she asked as her friends head poked out from behind the oversized teddy bear.  
  
"Cause its mine." She said with a grin as Miroku came up from behind Sango, "Hey guys." He said in greeting as Inu-Yasha looked at the ungodly sized bear that Sango was holding or appeared holding seeing as it cover her enter body. "Did, Miroku win that for you?" Inu-Yasha asked as suddenly Miroku scratched the back of his head. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a white tank top under a black button up shirt that was left undone, on the back of this shirt was a tiger fighting a great Japanese dragon.  
  
"Huh? Heck no! I won it myself, he couldn't hit the board side of a barn if he was only one cementer away from It." she laughed as Miroku blushed but then over came it easily as he said in a composed voice. "I only missed so to give her a chance."  
  
"Yeah right." Inu-Yasha said as Kagome poked the bear in the nose, "Sure is big." She commented as Sango laughed, "I know, hey lets go one some rides!" Sango said happily as the others nodded in agreement. The double daters went to the ticket both to attain their tickets needed to ride the rides. They where a little frightened at first to see a giant teddy bear to suddenly come up to their window.  
  
But once they had gained their tickets they did a little 'ride shopping' "Man look at them all." Miroku said as scream victims of the Silver Bullet went by. Inu-Yasha placed his ears flat against his head, high pitched screams never went well with sensitive ears such as his. "You okay, Inu- Yasha?" Kagome asked noticing his ears against his head. "Oh yeah I'm fine." He lied.  
  
Suddenly Sango grabbed Miroku by the arm, "Oh!!! I love this ride!" she cried happily as she pointed to the Tomahawk. He stares with wide eyes as he watches people swing upside with their feet dangling and with straps around their shoulders the only thing that holds them in the wild ride.  
  
Miroku suddenly dragged away by a over excited Sango. He looked at his friends with pleading eyes and mouths the words 'Help me'. But he received only laughter as he disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled and looked down at the girl beside him, he nagged her with his elbow, "So what do you want to do?" he asked as she looked at him then placed a finger on her chin in thought. Then suddenly a swirl of lights caught her attention and she watched them for a moment, red, green, yellow, blue, purple all the colors in the rainbow and then some swirled together and then blinked to catch everyone's attention.  
  
"Can we go on the Ferries Wheel?" she asked as she looked up at the Hanyou who nodded and they two walked through the crowded area. But stopped at a 'Test Your Strength' game. Inu-Yasha smirked at the challenge, he told Kagome he would be right back and so she stood by small wooden fence that closed off the green grass that held flowers. She watched as she saw Inu- Yasha take the mallet from the man and gave him his ticket.  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked as he looked at the mallet, "So it the bell win a prize, eh?" he stated as the man nodded and he held the harm within his hands and then lifted it above his head and slammed the mallet into the area in which he was to hit. The weight crashed into the bell causing the bell to cry out its winner and shake at the impact. The man looked at Inu-Yasha and then smiled, "Take your pick." He said as the hanyou gazed at the prizes.  
  
There water guns and necklaces, funny hats and mini games, all kinds of ends and odds. But his eye caught one object that he liked. "I'll take that teddy bear with the red ribbon." He said as the man brought down a medium sized white teddy bear with blue eyes and a red ribbon around its neck. Inu- Yasha took the bear with thanks and walked back up to Kagome and tossed the bear to her. She blinked in surprises as she caught it, she then smiled. "Its so cute." She said as Inu-Yasha looked down at her as the walked onwards. "Keep it then." He said as she looked at him in surprise and then blushed as she looked down, hugging the bear close to her breast.  
  
"Thank you." She said in a small voice as music filled their ears, it was a soft music with a nice beat. She had noticed until she almost ran right into the ticket man that they where at their destination. She and Inu-Yasha paid with their tickets as a blue cab like carrier came down, the man opened the door for them.  
  
Kagome took her seat before Inu-Yasha as he sat in front of her, the man then closed the door shut and locked it. Kagome fiddled with the ear of the bear as a jolt came and signaled that the cab was moving up towards the sky. She looked out the window to her right and watched as the people became like ants. She didn't know that the ride went this high and then the cab stopped to let more people on.  
  
Inu-Yasha meanwhile stared at the girl before him, she looked like an angel, one that haunted his dreams. He watched her awe as a fire work shoot out and into the sky, it burst into a red light and then disappeared slowly into the dark sky. The ferries wheel moved again and started to go around. He watched the fireworks light shine on her lovely face as they went off.  
  
She, feeling his eyes on her, turned to look at him. His eyes sparkled it seemed, but she shook her head, it must have been the fireworks that exploded around them. But in truth it wasn't he was happy. She blushed a little as he leaned closer to her, she nervously played with the bear. "Kagome." He said in a gentle voice and she looked back up at him.  
  
She felt his hand cup her face as he neared her, she felt her blood rush to her face and her heart raced. ["What's going on?"] she thought as she leaned into him, "Inu-Yasha, what are-" she started as Inu-Yasha hushed her by pressing a finger to her lips. ["So soft . . ."] he thought as he replaced his finger with his lips on hers. She at first was shocked at this action and afraid. But she slowly closed her eyes as he kissed her.  
  
Inu-Yasha felt her return his kiss, ["Oh kami, tell me I am dreaming."] he thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her over to his side of the cab and sat her upon his lap. Then they broke from the kiss, Kagome was blushing furiously as Inu-Yasha nuzzled her and whispered to her, "I love you, Kagome." Funny he thought, it was so easy to tell her, but did . . . she love him in return?? She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the cab began to shake furiously and the two looked up to see sparks out of the corner of the window. Kagome pushes herself out of his lap and looked out sized and her eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh kami!" she cried as the sound of bending beams where heard! Lights exploded as the Ferris Wheel tilted to the side. As a great gust of wind suddenly pushed the Ferris Wheel and it began its descend towards the ground . . .  
  
* * * *  
  
OHHH!!!! ONCE AGAIN! CLIFFY!!!!!!!!! runs in fear and hides with a lap top and starts typing with great speeds.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	17. Chapter: 17: A Journey In The Dark, Scro...

Chapter: 17: A Journey In The Dark, Scroll II  
  
She felt his hand cup her face as he neared her, she felt her blood rush to her face and her heart raced. ["What's going on?"] she thought as she leaned into him, "Inu-Yasha, what are-" she started as Inu-Yasha hushed her by pressing a finger to her lips. ["So soft . . ."] he thought as he replaced his finger with his lips on hers. She at first was shocked at this action and afraid. But she slowly closed her eyes as he kissed her.  
  
Inu-Yasha felt her return his kiss, ["Oh kami, tell me I am dreaming."] he thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her over to his side of the cab and sat her upon his lap. Then they broke from the kiss, Kagome was blushing furiously as Inu-Yasha nuzzled her neck and whispered to her, "I love you, Kagome." Funny he thought, it was so easy to tell her, but did . . . she love him in return?? She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the cab began to shake furiously and the two looked up to see sparks out of the corner of the window. Kagome pushes herself out of his lap and looked out sized and her eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh kami!" she cried as the sound of bending beams where heard! Lights exploded as the Ferris Wheel tilted to the side. As a great gust of wind suddenly pushed the Ferris Wheel and it began its descend towards the ground . . .  
  
. . . Kagome was pushed against the wall of the cab as the ride made its descend, "Inu-Yasha!" she cried out as she felt him grab hold of her by the waist tightly with one arm, his unused hand holding him up away from the wall. Kagome in turn wrapped her arms around his neck as the screams of innocent bystanders where heard. The speed of the ride falling picked up, they would hit the ground soon.  
  
Inu-Yasha braced his foot against the wall as he punched the door open of the cab and great gust of wind entered the cab. Kagome's eyes grew wide as he held on to her tightly, the ground coming ever so close. "Trust me." He said to her and then leaped out of the cab and into the air.  
  
She insistently clang to him as he made his descend and his foot touched a cab that was once high above him and he pushed off on it as the Ferries Wheel crushed into the hard ground. The lights on the well shattered and the frame of the wheel broke apart sending pieces and chucks of metal flying into the. Screams where heard as people ran in fear. The metal smashed into stands that where surrounded by people, the pieces smacked into many people and killing them, impaling, decapitating or if they where lucky they lost a limb from the body or ducked in time.  
  
The wheel blazing in flames, consuming anything in reach, the unlucky people standing in line where crushed by the weight of the wheel as it smashed into them or now burning alive. Cabs where scattered every where and every which way. Stands destroyed and people dieing. The body's of young teens, mothers, father, children and grandparents where crushed under cabs or lost in the crowd of frightened people.  
  
Inu-Yasha landed in a crouching position only fifteen feet away from the burning hunk of metal. Flaming pieces of metal landed to the sides of the couple. Inu-Yasha's hair band had ripped from his actions and now his silver hair stood out around him, his pants where slightly ripped and his face was grim as Kagome still clang to him with tearful eyes. He stood up and sat her down on her feet but she never let go of him as she mumbled through her tears. "Its all my fault, all my fault."  
  
Inu-Yasha ignored Kagomes mumbles as his dog-ears picked up the cries of their two friends fighting against the river of a running mop. He ignored them completely as man with black hair floated down to them on a black gas like cloud. His black hair was way in placed in a high ponytail, his red eyes held a lazy look to them.  
  
He wore a simple silk black button up shirt that has have way undone to show his well-built chest. He wore a pair of black khakis with his hands in his pockets. Around his neck was a silver chain with spikes on it. He smirked slightly as Inu-Yasha glanced behind him to see a woman there.  
  
She looked to be twenty seven years of age, her black hair pulled back in a bun, her red eyes out lined red, two white feathers in her hair. She wore long green beaded earrings, her face reflected slight amusement as she held a fan in her hands. She wore dark blue dress with thin straps about her shoulders. It fit tightly to her body and flared out at the bottom where her feet revealed high heels.  
  
To his right he saw a small pale white with snow white her. She sat on top of a merry-go-round, her legs crossed and her plan white summers dress shined brightly with the help of the moonlight. In her pale white hair sat on flower above her two ears, her eyes had a lazy look to them and did not shine in the light as her dress did. In her small hands she held an old mirror.  
  
To Inu-Yasha's right was two males, one with a long braid down his back and wore a pair of khaki shorts that came down to his knees and a red hooded sweatshirt. His eyes where also red, and next to him was a large guy with a small braid and three pieces of hair on top of his large head. He had serpent like eyes and one fine bold black line under his eyes. The large boy wore a pair of extremely baggy pants and an orange shirt that made him look like an inmate to a prison, it even had the numbers on the back of the shirt.  
  
Kagome was clang to Inu-Yasha's arm so hard that it would take the jaws of life to remove he from his arm. Inu-Yasha growled as he stared at the man in front of him as Miroku and Sango stood off to the side, they had just gotten off the ride moments ago when they had heard the crash. Suddenly the leader chuckled and took a step forward with his hands in his pockets.  
  
His eyes flared with anger as he looked at Kagome. "Kago, tell me.. ." he started and pulled out a hand to scratch the back of his head. ".my dear Kago, tell me did I just see you kiss him?" he said in more of a statement then question and he lowered his hand from his head. Kagome said nothing as Inu-Yasha pushed her behind him as he knelt down in a crouch position, his claws extended as the Ferries Wheel behind them smack and popped and ate at the sky with its flames.  
  
Naraku raised an eyebrow with interest, "Step aside hanyou, I came to take what rightfully belongs to me." Naraku said as Inu-Yasha snarled at him, "Take a hick, pretty-boy. She isn't going anywhere with you." He snapped as Naraku only smirked at this act. "Really, now?" he asked as he gazed at his gang and took a step back, "Kanna, Hiten. Return to our home."  
  
"But, Lord Nar-" Hiten was about to say he could not leave his brother but the look on Naraku's face instantly changed his mind. "-H-hai." He said and glanced at his brother as Kanna disappeared from her spot upon the merry-go- round and soon Hiten took to the air and disappeared. "Kouga, Mentan, bring the girl to me and dispose of this hanyou." Naraku said as Inu-Yasha snarled at him.  
  
"Can't fight our own battles? Coward!" Inu-Yasha snickered as Naraku narrowed his eyes at inu-hanyou and snarled at him, but then smiled in a sick twisted way. "You wish to fight me, hanyou?" he asked as he crossed his arms as Inu-Yasha snickered, "I do." He stated as Kagome looked behind them to see Manten and Kagura walking towards them and was about to mention this to her protector, but he beat her too it as his ears twitched. "Call them off and fight me." He said as Naraku looked at his lackeys.  
  
"No, not now, maybe next time. . . if you live." He laughed as Inu-Yasha charged at Naraku and used a strange attacked and sliced through his enemy only to find instead of blood, was dust and dirt! "What the he-" he was interrupted by the sound of crackling thunder and they cry of Kagome.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Inu-Yasha turned just in time to dodge the beam of thunder and his eyes grew large in surprise as he followed the trail of thunder to the larger man, Manten. "Thunder breath?" he said in awe as he dodged a another blast by jumping into the air and landing by Kagome, back to back. "This looks like it's going to get ugly." He stated as he watched Miroku and Sango creep behind a pie stand. "And messy."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/n: HA! Look there's not a cliff hanger today! BWHAHAHAHAH! *hands them a ladder that's next to a cliff, But your welcome to hang from it if you wish. BWHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
What will happen next!?!?!? Sorry for the short chapter but I have to get to school now.  
  
JA NE! 


	18. Chapter 18: The Fun House, Scroll I

Chapter 18:The Fun House, Scroll I  
Inu-Yasha turned just in time to dodge the beam of thunder and his eyes grew large in surprise as he followed the trail of thunder to the larger man, Manten. "Thunder breath?" he said in awe as he dodged a another blast by jumping into the air and landing by Kagome, back to back. "This looks like it's going to get ugly." He stated as he watched Miroku and Sango creep behind a pie stand. "And messy."  
  
Kagome only nodded as she turned to look at Inu-Yasha from over her shoulder and she opened her mouth but no words came from it. "Well, well." Manten said as he gazed at the two before him and Kagura. "What a pretty little vixen you are." He said to Kagome, "Pretty ladies make good hair potions." He laughed as Inu-Yasha growled, "You lay one hand on her and I'll personal give you a make over." Inu-Yasha stated as he raised his hand up to his face and twitched his hand to show sharp talon like claws to get his point across.  
  
Kagura laughed a little and turn on her heels and faced Manten, "Shall we?" she asked as Manten grinned, "Lets." He stated as Inu-Yasha bent down in a crouched position his clawed hand still in front of his face, his other hand was at his side, flexed and ready to strike. "Kagome, head to the pie stand where Miroku and Sango are." He said in a monotone voice as Kagome nodded and turned and ran towards the pie stand.  
  
Kagura watched at the girl was running to safety and Kagura smirked as Manten caught onto this and a black cloud started to form underneath him. Inu-Yasha's sharp eyes caught the look and the gaze of Kagura. He glanced to where she was looking and his ears picked up the sound of Kagura's fan being snapped open.  
  
That's when he realized what was about to happen.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha cried out in fear as Kagura swung her fan towards Kagome yelling out: "Fuujin no Mai!" Bright white blades spun out from the fan at a great speed as Manten was in the air upon his large black storm like cloud, Kagome stopped suddenly as she heard her name.  
  
Almost in slow motion, her raven hair was slowly catching up with her as she turned to look behind her too see Kagura's attack approaching her at great speeds. Her blue-gray eyes widened in fear as the light of the attack shined in her eyes and then she threw her arms up to cover her face. The blades hit the ground where Kagome once stood, the ground exploded and chucks of the earth went flying into the air like meteors.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in Inu-yasha's arms, he was balanced upon the Merry-go-round. His golden eyes where full of anger as he dodged a lighting blast from Maten and he landed before the pie stand and dropped Kagome off there.  
  
"Stay here." He demanded and then jumped away as a ring of wind struck where he once stood. Kagome leaned against the wooden wall of the pie stand and looked at Sango and Miroku. "Kagome!" Sango cried out and pulled her friend over to them. "What's going on?" Miroku asked and Kagome closed her eyes. "Naraku is back . . . and with his gang and he's not happy." She said  
  
Sango glared daggers over her shoulder towards the battle scene, "Two to one isn't very nice." She muttered and looked around her she saw nothing but pies and whip cream. She then looked out to her right to see a toy stand with wooden boomerangs and she smiled. "Stay here." She stated and before Kagome or Miroku could protest Sango got up and ran over to the stand.  
  
She then ducked down as a lighting blast went by over head and she heard the cries of the dog-boy. She then reached up and grabbed the whole rack of the boomerangs. She then forcefully hoped them all as Miroku grinned. "Ah, I see. My lovely Sango is indeed intelligent." Miroku said as his eyes then scanned the area to find a lead pip near by.  
  
"This will do nicely." He stated and reached across Kagome and grabbed hold of the lead pipe. He then looked at his wrapped hand and snickered, "Time to have some fun." He said as he glanced at Sango who now had a good many boomerangs and held two firmly in her hands as she nodded to Miroku. "Don't move." Miroku said to Kagome and then stood up and performed a hand plant and pivoted and at the same time leaped over the counter as Sango did the same from her side as she through a two boomerangs.  
  
Inu-Yasha cursed as he was thrown into a stand and had destroyed it, he stood up and shook the dust out of his hair as two boomerangs flew by and hit Kagura in the head causing her to stumble. The two wooden boomerangs returned to Sango who was running, she raised her hands out to the side of her and caught the boomerangs and throw them again as she came to Inu- Yasha's side.  
  
"Can't let you have all the fun now can I?" she said with a smirk as her weapons flew at Manten, who easily dodged them upon his cloud. "Kagura!" Manten yelled in irritation, "I'll get the bitch if you can handle those two."  
  
"Hai." Kagura said as Manten glided towards the pie stand but was reward with a lead pipe to the skull. Manten fell from his cloud as it dissipated and fell onto the ground with a loud thud. The lead pipe suddenly did a 360 degree turn as a sudden gust of wind made it turn to come straight forward and back to its direction from which it came.  
  
A hand shot out into the air and caught the pipe as a ring of beads clashed against the pipe. Miroku stood before Manten and smacked him in the skull with it. "Tisk tisk." Miroku said in his composed voice. Miroku then looked at Inu-Yasha, "Get Kagome and get out of here. We'll handle these youkais." Miroku stated as Inu-Yasha at first stared at him like a idiot and then nodded and dashed off to the pie stand where Kagome was.  
  
Kagura growled and shot a deadly glare at Sango, "You'll pay for that! Manten!" she yelled as Inu-Yasha jumped behind the pie stand and then jumped out again with Kagome in his arms. "Go after the hanyou!"  
  
Manten growled and then after a moment went after the hanyou as Miroku and Sango looked at Kagura. Miroku shifted his pipe into his other hand, freeing his cursed hand and Sango whipped out two boomerangs. Kagura smirked as he fire of the Ferris Wheel stood out from behind Kagura making her appear like a demon that sprang from the belly of hell.  
  
"Ryuuja no Mai!" Kagura called out as she swung her fan at the two College students.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped from stand top to ride. The carnival was deserted not one living soul walked the grounds. Dead bodies where scattered about where layers of pieces of the broken Ferris Wheel lay, or lay with a slight fire about it. The full moon wasn't helping the eerie effect of the dead carnival.  
  
It was supposed to be a place of happiness not a place for the dead. It was almost frightening for in the distance the faint sound of circus like music was heard. Inu-Yasha looked behind him to see no one following him. He prayed for the others safety. He landed beside the bummer cars.  
  
Quickly Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome into the side for shelter, "Inu-Yasha." Kagome whispered with fear as she clang to his arm. "Miroku and Sango . . .oh kami." She whispered as Inu-Yasha looked around, "They'll be fine, trust me. Right now we need to get out of here."  
  
"Where's the police? They should be here, the fire department, why aint they here?" Kagome mumbled not hearing Inu-Yasha. "Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked with worry as he looked down at her. "Why aint they here? They should be here." She muttered as Inu-Yasha placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kagome, don't worry everything will-" Suddenly the light on the bummer cars came on and then the cars started to move. Kagome screamed as suddenly one car burst into flames.  
  
Followed by another and another as the hit into one another. "What the fuck!?" Inu-Yasha yelled as he and Kagome barley dodged a speed bummer car. The two heard chuckling as Manten floated down to their level of sight. "Funny what an electrical charge can do isn't?"  
  
Inu-Yasha took hold of Kagomes hand as they jumped out of the bummer car ride, he then stopped for only a moment to pull Kagome into his arms. He couldn't fight that youkai here, with Kagome in the way. He would have to find a place to put her! That's when something caught his eyes.  
  
A large building with a clown face, its eyes in the shape of an upside 'U' his mouth wide open as if laughing, two great white gloved hands stuck out the sides of the building, the clowns curled red hair stuck out from under his triangle like hat. The stairs where painted like the tongue. Without a second thought Inu-Yasha rushed into the building with Kagome as thunder struck the stairs and Manten snickered.  
  
The two had ran into a Fun House.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Okay that's was a lttle weird but hey! I was listening to some freighting music while writing this. LMAO! So until next time  
  
Ja ne! 


	19. Chapter 19:The Fun House, Scroll II

Chapter 19:The Fun House, Scroll II  
  
Miroku's body smashed into the pie stand, as the lead pipe clattered next to him. He moaned in pain as he rolled over onto his left side and reached for the lead pipe that was only inches away from him. Sometime during the battle he had lost his black button up shirt and his once white tank top was now drenched in sweat, specs of dirt was cover his shirt and small splashes of blood was on his front. His pants where ripped at the knee one pant leg as his other had a rip across the shin.  
  
His shoulder was bleeding from a wound he had received not to long ago. The blood oozed down his arm and at his elbow. He had a small cut above his brow and his bottom lip bleed. He had small chips of wood on his shoulders now, from colliding into the stand. Small locks of hair had fallen out of his ponytail, one black lock framed the right side of his face.  
  
His hand was on the lead pipe now and he grinned but suddenly his grin faded into a painful expression as Kagura stepped onto his hand with her high heel. She pressed down into his hand akin his fingers bend up and he held in his cry. "Silly youkai." She said as she held her fan aimed down at his helpless form. Her dress was tattered and her hair in disarray. Though she was not injured  
  
Miroku chuckled as she flicked the fan open her eyes narrowed as an evil grin formed upon her face, she raised the fan up and was ready to deal the fatal blow when suddenly she was knocked away from him. He looked up to see Sango their lowering her foot, ending her round house kick.  
  
Sango's hair had fallen out of her ponytail long ago and clang to her damp skin, Her jean shorts had a small rib on the hem, but her shirt wasn't so lucky, her gray shirt was missing the sleeves that appeared had been ripped off. The shirt was damp from sweat and torn on the side showing her ribs. She had a few scratches on her legs and on her back, where blood was bleeding through. One her face was a long cut from a piece of wood hitting her. Her boomerangs had been all but used up.  
  
She turned to looked at the blue eyed youkai on the ground. "Well? Come on Miroku!" she said as she placed her hands upon her side. She then jerked her head up to look straight ahead, "What the? Where did she go?!" Sango yelled with a shocked look as her eyes went up towards the sky to see a giant feather! Kagura sat on it rubbing the side of her jaw, she knew better to stick around, besides she had far better things then to sit here and fight a youkai and human.  
  
Miroku stood up and rest the laid pipe upon his shoulder like it was a sword, he placed his weight on his left leg and tilted his head towards Sango. "Hey, come on we better find Inu-Yasha and Kagome." He said as she nodded, "And call the police." She said as her gaze fell upon the burning Ferries Wheel that was slowly dieing out. "So many innocent lives."  
  
Miroku laid a hand upon her shoulder letting her know that she was not alone, the two then turned on their heels and ran off towards the direction in which Inu-Yasha and Kagome had ran off too. "I hope their alright." Sango stated  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome burst through the swaying barrels attached to ropes, as they did Kagome stumbled as a blast of lighting exploded behind them. "We'll lose him in here." Inu-Yasha stated as he helped her regain her balance and ran past the swaying bridge and the sliding stars. "I see you." Came Matens voice as he shout a blast at the couple making them stop in their tracks to duck.  
  
Maten laughed as he floated upon his dark cloud and Inu-Yasha stood up and pushed Kagome behind him. He glanced at her, "Run, and don't look back." He said with a monotone voice. She stood there in shock looking back and forth at the two. "Run!" Inu-Yasha snapped which cause Kagome to snap back into reality and she ran. Manten chuckled at this as Inu-Yasha unleashed his claws. "Hey fatty, what'cha laughing at?" Inu-Yasha asked with a cocky grin on his face. "Only you dog-boy." Manten said as he let lose his thunder breath.  
  
Inu-Yasha easily dodged the attack by jumping up and grabbing a hold of a bar above him and then swung up onto it, he growled as he stared at the youkai. Inu-Yasha then lunched himself at the youkai with his claws extended, Inu-Yasha swung his claws at Manten who moved out of the way barely but as he moved out of the way Inu-Yasha brought his other clawed hand up and ripped Manten's left cheek open.  
  
Manten growled and opened his mouth, lighting licked at his lips and was about to blast Inu-Yasha when suddenly he felt pain, pain in his stomach and he looked down to find a hand through his abdomen, he then saw a hand and then the body.  
  
It was Inu-Yasha, "Got'cha." He smirked as he then ripped his hand out of the thunder brother' gut and Manten fell to the ground. With a thud and then Inu-Yasha ran to find Kagome.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"NO!" Hiten screamed as he watched the scene through Kanna's mirror. "NO! I'll kill him! He growled his fangs clearly seen in his snarl and Naraku shook his head, "No Hiten, not now. But soon you will have your brothers death revenge and I shall have my kago."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome wondered through the fun house, alone and afraid. She kept hearing voice's, voices and voices. She was in the mirror maze part of the fun house. "Leave me alone." She muttered as Naraku's appeared in the mirrors. "Oh Kagome, my dear ai." He whispered as she covered her ears with her hands. "Leave me alone." She said a little louder as Naraku laughed.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" she cried out as Naraku laughed again and then narrowed his eyes at her, "You know, he will hurt you, he doesn't really love you. And when he does you'll come right back to me and I will welcome you with welcome arms." He laughed as Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No your wrong, Naraku, you killer!" she yelled at the mirror which held is image, "Leave me alone!" she yelled and punched at the glass, shattering it. In turn cutting her knuckles wide open, "Now look what you did." He says with a chuckle, "Leave me alone!" she yells  
  
I return he laughs and laughs the suddenly he stops, "In the end you'll come back to me." He says as she falls to her knees. Holding her hands over her ears as a green whip aura fly's over her head and breaks the mirrors, as the sound of sirens can be heard in the distance. Kagome looks up to see long silver hair and a pair of golden eyes, "Inu-Y.ash?" she ask before fainting.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Forgive me for the short chappie, I know it wasn't very good, but hey. Its getting better. =^-^= heheheh, though im running out of ideas. . ..please help me out,.  
  
Thanks a lot!  
  
Ja ne! 


	20. Chapter 20: Uneasiness

Chapter 20: Uneasiness  
  
Kagome lay upon a soft bed, blankets about her petite-framed body, her raven hair framed his face. She was asleep but the sound of voices slowly brought her back into reality. Her wounded hand twitched at her side as her ears picked up mumblings and muffled voices. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing clouded blue-gray eyes. She blinked once or twice, regaining her wits.  
  
Without moving her eyes looked about the room, she saw chestier draws leaning against the wall, a small table in the center of the room with a tray of cold tea that must have sat there for many hours. The room was pretty bear, a tapestry hung on the wall, its bright colors enchanted her.  
  
She sighed slightly and sat up slowly and sung her legs to the edge of the bed. She raised a brow in question as she felt a slight breeze; she looked down at her self and hurriedly throws the covers about her for all she had on was her under garments and a tank top.  
  
She felt the pain in her hand and her hip cried in pain. She blinked not remembering getting injured, she look at her hip to find a bandaged about it and her hand wrapped in a bandaged where blood was clearly seen through it.  
  
She then tightly held the sheet about her as she stood up and walked towards the door. Her hand rested on the doorknob put in hesitation she did not open the door. But quickly gained composer and opened the door. As she did so the voice became clear to her.  
  
"Still down, you'll wake the girl." A strange monotone voice said as another more emotional and full of venom replied back, "They need to be awake! You, and what in the name of everything holy do you think you where doing-"  
  
"She's here." The voice said cutting off the other as Kagome took a peak around the corner to see a silver haired man with pointed ears. She could only see a side of him, he was sitting in a chair, arms crossed, she could make our strange markings on his face, his golden eyes glanced at her.  
  
The man said nothing as she glanced up towards the second man and instantly she knew him. As he whipped around to look at her, she blushed as she remembered what she had around her and she said in a low voice, "Where are my clothes?"  
  
The monotone voice answered as the owner of the voice stood up to be at Inu- Yasha's side. "They are being washed, Rin." He said and a young girl came scampering up to him. She look to be around her own age of perhaps 20 to 21 years of age, though she wore a childish hair cut. Her long black hair down to her waist and part of it was placed into a side ponytail. Her brown eyes sparkled with love as she looked at the monotone man.  
  
"Hai?" she asked as the man glanced at her and then nodded to Kagome, "Find some clothes for the young lady please, Rin." He said as in smiled and nodded to him, Rin wore a plain T-shirt and a pair of shorts. She walked up to Kagome. "Hi, my name is Rin, whats yours?" she said as she led her away from the two men. "Kagome." She replied and Rin smiled again. "That's a nice name."  
  
Meanwhile Inu-Yasha looked at the man, "Sessho-maru." He said as Sesshy only glanced at Inu-Yasha, "Brother." He said in his greeting, in truth the two where brothers but where only half, they had the same father but different mothers. Inu-Yasha's human and Sesshy's youkai.  
  
"What where you doing at the Carnival?" Inu-Yasha asked suddenly as Sesshy rolled his eyes, "Entertainment, what else? Rin wanted to go." He said as Inu-Yasha hid a smirk. Rin was Sesshy's dear wife. He would do anything for her surprisingly even go to the female isle for her in the store, though in all honesty he would be beat red.  
  
"Did you have to blow up the Ferries Wheel?" Sesshy asked as Inu-Yasha yelled out, "I didn't blow IT up! Kagome's ex did!" he snorted as Sesshy raised an eyebrow, "Why did he do that in the first place?"  
  
"Cause I- its none of your damn business!"  
  
"Heh, jealousy. You kissed her huh? So my brother has fallen for a human."  
  
"As you have also."  
  
Sesshy said nothing for a moment, "What's going on?" he finally asked, changing the subject. "Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then."  
  
"Curiosity, furthermore it was fathers last wishes for us to "try" to get along." Inu-Yasha's eyed widened! That was the first time in his life he had heard Fluffy talk in a complete sentence that was more then a couple of words. "Feh."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Naraku is her ex, he abused her, treated her badly and it seems he has a gang also-hey what's with the look?" Inu-Yasha asked noticing his brothers sudden narrowed eyes and irritated look with a slight hint of worry. "Naraku?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Best leave the girl be."  
  
"NANI!?"  
  
"Let him have her, it will save you a lot of time and worry."  
  
"I am not going to leave her!"  
  
"Indeed. Then I'll have you know that if this is the same Naraku and I believe it is. He is an underground smuggler slash crime lord who deals mostly with the black market. He never stops until he gets what he wants and if he is after her then best let her go. Or he'll kill you and the girl and anyone that gets in his way."  
  
"Feh, I can take'em."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"You sound worried about me."  
  
"You maybe a hybrid and a atrocious brother but I can not ignore the fact that you share the same blood as I. I am a man of high morals and within those morals family comes first. Sadly you are part of my family."  
  
"Feh, You make it sound like a bad thing."  
  
" . . . "  
  
"Feh, whatever." Inu-Yasha says as he turns to leave the room but Sesshy turns to grab a bottle of wine that was behind him and picks up a glass. "Inu-Yasha."  
  
"What?' he ask as he looks over his shoulder, "Say "Feh" one more time and I will rip out your tongue and you know I will."  
  
Else where in the Northend Hospital a scream echo's through the building and the crashing of a skull, in some strange way it seems as if the dilemma is pinpointed and zoomed in to see a shirtless Miroku laying over a bed, half way with his legs in the air and his upper body on the floor, blankets around him with a large hand print upon his face. "Hentai!" the nurse yells and stomps out of the room as laughter fills in the door way.  
  
Their Sango stands with one crouch under her right arm and her left hand points at Miroku as she laughs. "Stupid youkai." She laughs as he looks at her with swirl eyes and smiles at her, "My dear, how lovely you look, but tell me, who's your twin their."  
  
Sango laughs, "You must of really hit your head."  
  
Suddenly she frowns as she sees that Miroku isn't laughing, "Hey what's wrong? No sense of humor?" She asked and then noticed he was looking behind her and so she turned around to she her double! "What the heck!" he yelled as she stumbled back away from this strange double that was smiling at her.  
  
"Hello, don't mind me." The counterfeit Sango says in her same cheerful voice. "I've just come to do a little business." With that the counterfeit Sango stepped into the room and closed the door as from beneath the crack of the closed door is a bright light and then muffled screams.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: And here we have the Grand Canyon folks, now please watch your step for it's a nasty fall. =^-^=  
  
Oh what will happen next!?!?  
  
Okay future notes : IMPORTANT!  
  
On May 19-24 I will NOT be able to updated any of my stories because I have to take my Sesmeter's test those days and Drivers Ed, that is like 5 hours long every day that week. So it will be very busy! I will try to updated on the 25 or 26. But until then JA NE!  
  
BTW: No worries for I shall up dated before the 19 if I can. =^-^= 


	21. Chapter 21: Sunlight and Shadow

Chapter 21: Sunlight and Shadow  
  
Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and turned around and looked over her shoulder. She gazed at her new attire that consist of a white knee high summers dress that held a pale pink rose pattern upon it and a pair of white strap sandals on her feet. Her raven hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail tied off in the middle with a flower in the band. Kagome stared at herself with a critical eye, before speaking, "Rin, I think this is a little to much." She said as Rin grinned at Kagome reflection.  
  
"Why, Rin here thinks you look great. Its prefect." She said with a smile as the words "Match marker" ran through her clever mind. Kagome was about to say something when a knock came to the door. "Come in." Rin stated as Kagome flashed her a don't-let-them-in-look.  
  
The door opened  
  
Inu-Yasha stepped in and was about to say something when his eyes lay upon the raven-haired beauty in front of him. He performed a lovely impression of a goldfish as he opened and closed his mouth not able to find the words he wanted to speak.  
  
Of course Rin found very entertaining and watched him with extreme interest. Her chin rested in her hand as her elbow rested upon her crossed legs, she smiled. "Is there something you want, Inu?" Rin asked as she looked towards Kagome who was looking down at her feet, hands behind her back.  
  
Inu-Yasha snapped out of the trans of fishiness, "Huh? Oh, yeah Kagome were leaving, now." He said as he crossed his arms, "Alright." She replied, "Thank you Mrs. Rin." She said and Rin blinked once, twice and then looked at her new friend. "Oh, now please, just call me Rin." She said and then stood up as Inu-Yasha leaves the room and Kagome following. "Hey, you better come back and visit me!" Rin called out as she waved farewell to Kagome. "I will." Kagome said with a wave.  
  
The two proceeded to the door as suddenly a knock came to the door, they stared at it, and the knock came again. "If you don't mind, open that blasted door." Sesshy said with annoyance. Inu-Yasha blinked and then mumbled something as he went to the door and then opened it to reveal.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome cried out and ran to her friend who stood at the door and hugged her. "Hey Kagome." She said with a smile as she leaned on her crutch, Kagome blinked and removed her self from the hug. "Where's Miroku?"  
  
"Oh, he's at the hospital still, he was pretty beat up." Sango says as Inu- Yasha steps up beside Kagome and he stares at Sango. He studies her for a moment, taking in her scent, there was. . . something different about it. Perhaps a new shampoo? That's when Sesshy came to stand by the door and looked at the three friends. "Who is the human?"  
  
"Oh I am sorry, Sessho-maru this is Sango, Sango Sessho-maru, he's Inu- Yasha's elder brother."  
  
"Half." Both brothers said, but Inu-Yasha looked at Sango again, "How'd you get here Sango? I never told you about my brother nor where he lived." He asked as Sesshy then narrowed his eyes catching slowly onto what was happening.  
  
Sango smiled, "I called Nanny and Nankinmai." She said as Kagome blinked, "But Nanny is on vacation in Izumo and Nankinmai is out of town." She said as Inu-Yasha's claws flicked out from his fingertips. "I smell a rat." He mumbles and Sango sighs.  
  
"Baka Inu's." Sango muttered as suddenly the crutch fell away from her and she grabbed Kagome by the arm and jerked her to her and held her tightly as she placed the palm of her hand against Kagomes head. "Sango? Inu-Yasha!" Kagome strutted out as Inu-Yasha took a step forwards as Sango spoke, her voice changing to a deeper tone, her body changing slowly. "Take another step Inu-Yasha and I will kill her." He/she said as the body became more pronounced.  
  
Long black curly hair, the well-built yet lanky body of a male, red eyes and the smirk of one man, one so cruel and malicious and yet sadistic. "Naraku." Inu-Yasha growled which caused Kagome to struggle against Naraku's hold, tears flowing from her eyes as acknowledgement shone in them. "Sango, Miroku! What have you done to them!?" she cried out as Naraku chuckled and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Their having technical difficulties at the moment." He said and then glanced at Inu-Yasha and Sesshy as Naraku then twisted Kagomes head up towards him, never taking his eyes off Inu-Yasha, he kissed her.  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes shone with rage and he clenched his fist and when he spoke his voice was murderess. "You bastard! You will die by my hands." He growled as Naraku then released his kiss and looked at Sesshy as Rin stepped up to his side only to gasp. "As much as I would love to stay and chit-chat, I must be going now. Ta-ta." He said as suddenly fades away.  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widen and he rushes to them. "Kagome!" he cries out and finds himself snatching at thing air. He stood their in shock, in complete shock. She was gone, just like that.  
  
He had broken his promise.  
  
He had broken the very thing that kept her safe.  
  
He had let her down and more over, he let himself down.  
  
He could not protect her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What do you mean! That could be to late you son-of-a-yeah well same to you buddy! Whatever happened to service and protect Eh? EH? What! The bastard hung up on me!" Inu-Yasha yelled out as Sesshy pitched the crown of his nose, "They wont look for hr until 72 hours! That's it! I m going to find her myself like I first planned too!"  
  
"Brother, hold it, you can't just go and kill someone."  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"Its against the law."  
  
"Screw the law!"  
  
"Fine lets say you kill him then what? You kill more people that worked for him, you get put in jail. Whats that going to do? Would that help the girl?" Sesshy said in a monotone voice and Inu-Yasha said nothing, "Well?" he asked growing impatient, "What do you have in mind?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
Suddenly he regretted ever asking that for his elder half brother smiled a large smile which would make anyone or anything quiver wither fear. "I am glad you ask, dear brother."  
  
* * * *** * * * * A/N: And there you have it folks! Now if you just walked down this line, yes that's right, Welcome to the Hover Damn, please keep all hands and feet to yourself or you shall fall to a horrible watery grave. BWHAAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
On May 19-24 I will NOT be able to updated any of my stories because I have to take my Semester's test those days and Drivers Ed, that is like 5 hours long every day that week. So it will be very busy! I will try to updated on the 25 or 26. But until then JA NE!  
  
p.s. I apologizes for this inconvenience. 


	22. Chapter 22: Sing?

Chapter 22: Sing?  
  
[A/N: A little helpful hint here heheh, this: /// blah blah /// means flashback, ["blah blah"] means Inner thoughts and this ~Blah blah~ means echo's of the inner mind]  
  
"Kagome." She heard a gentle voice say and she looked up to find herself gazing into a pair of golden orbs, she felt his hand cup her face as he neared her, she felt her blood rush to her face and her heart raced.  
  
"I love you, Kagome."  
  
~He loves me . . ~.  
  
Another voice came to her, one full of venom and cruelty, "He'll hurt you . . . he doesn't care."  
  
~Hurt . . . me?~  
  
He won't, she heard her voice say as the cruel voice spoke out again, "The pain, remember? The hurt."  
  
~The pain . . . I remember~  
  
The gentle voice returned, "Trust me."  
  
~Trust you?~  
  
"Kagome?" the gentle voice called out as if in a distance, moving further and further away, calling to her, not wanting her to leave.  
  
Suddenly, the ferries wheel blazing in flame returned, consuming anything in reach, the unlucky people standing in line where crushed by the weight of the wheel as it smashed into them or now burning alive. Cabs where scattered everywhere and every which way. Stands destroyed and people dieing. The body's of young teens, mothers, father, children and grandparents where crushed under cabs or lost in the crowd of frightened people.  
  
"My fault."  
  
Laughter.  
  
"My fault is . . . my love."  
  
Kagome suddenly woke up her heart bounding, her head was hurting, thoughts and memories flooded her mind. She was sweating, she was shaking, she was scared. She then blinked as if in thought. "My love?" she whispered to her self as she looked about her surroundings. ["Where I am I?"]  
  
Kagome closed her eyes then reopened them, she noticed the bed she was in the room furnished with of course a bed, a trunk at the foot of the bed, a small table with a try of tea. A window was to her left, drawn back to reveal the sunlight. She then noticed what she had on, an old fashioned Yukata that was dark blue with an inner light blue kimono. There was a pink and white flower pattern on it as the large bow tied about her waist was light pink color with white and light blue flowers on it. Her raven hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a pink ribbon.  
  
["Where? Wha?"] she stared blankly at her new attire and ran a hand down the fabric. "Your awake, good." A voice of a male sounded with a hint of a growl. With a gasp Kagome shot her head up to see a male in a pair of khakis and a tight black tank top. His long black hair was placed in a braid, his ears pierced and his eyes red.  
  
He was leaning against the wall, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the raven-haired beauty that sat upon the bed. He snarled at her with his arms crossed across his chest. "Stupid girl. I should kill you right now." He stated as he pushed himself from the wall and neared her.  
  
Kagome not sure how to react to this did the only thing she could think of, she pushed herself further away from him, pushing her self up against the wall next to the bed. He neared the edge and grabbed her chin roughly. "Bitch." He snarled as he glared at her, "Its your damn fault, that my brother is dead." He glared and then brought his free hand to her face, showing her his claws.  
  
"Hiten." A composed voice sounded out, Kagome shaking now looked towards the source of the voice as did Hiten who let go of Kagome and stood up straight. What she saw she wished she never did.  
  
"N-Naraku." She stuttered as Hiten looked at Naraku, "Hiten, leave." He commanded and Hiten did what he was told with a growl. Naraku eyed the youkai and then stepped into the room, closing the door behind him  
  
Kagome stared at him with horror. He said nothing as he neared he table next to her bed. He gazed at the items their, "Not eating." He stated, he glanced at her, his eyes narrowed which caused her to look away. He smirked, "Good girl." He stated smelling her fear sent him down a mountain of thrills.  
  
He went to her bed and grabbed her chin with his hand, turning her face to face him, "So long have I seen you, my dear nightingale. You look as lovely as ever."  
  
She said nothing.  
  
"Hmm, yet. . . you smell like a mutt." He suddenly growled dangerously, "Much like Inu-Yasha." He stated and then let go of her chin, "Sing." He demanded and she looked at him as if he must be jesting.  
  
He wasn't.  
  
She blinked and he glared at her, "Sing, bitch." He growled and then backhanded her across the face causing her to fall to her left side, making the bed jolt slightly. She stayed where she was at, her hands bracing her, her legs arched to the left. She looked down at the covers, she felt warm tears forming in her eyes.  
  
She did not sing. Instead she felt a punch to the side of her injured hip and she cringed, she opened her mouth but no words came, she then found herself singing, singing a song she had heard once somewhere but not sure where.  
  
Her voice was soft as a whisper and weak as if she was about to have a mental break down. Her hands clinched the blankets:  
  
Whenever sang my songs  
  
On the stage, on my own Whenever said my words  
  
Wishing they would be heard  
  
/// "Do you have a dream?" she asked suddenly which caught him off guard. "Hai." He said as she pushed the door open, "So do I. I wish I could sing on a stage, just for once, to know who it feels." She said and then went into the house as Inu-Yasha looked towards the horizon. ///  
  
I saw you smiling at me  
  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
  
You'd always be there in the corner  
  
Of this tiny little bar  
  
///He took a step forward and when he did the girl called Kagome turned around and saw him standing there, standing there like a child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Neither of them said a word, instant they just stared at each other as the wind picked up speed and blew their hair back.  
  
Silence filled the air as he then smiled at her, giving her his rare but loving smile ///  
  
My last night here for you  
  
Same old songs, just once more  
  
My last night here with you?  
  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
  
/// Kagome shivered slightly as the sun started to set and the wind grew cold as ice and bit at her skin. But then suddenly she felt warmth about her, she blinked once as she realized a black leather coat was draped about her shoulders. She looked up at the hanyou beside her who only snorted, "Don't want you catching cold, you humans are so weak." He stated as Kagome smiled slightly, "T-Thank you." She said shyly as he looked at her. "Come on, its getting late, I'll walk you home." ///  
  
Naraku smiled evilly as he neared the singing girl and sat on the edge of the bed and then drew her trembling slender body to him, his eyes lustful. Kagome did not look up at him, knowing what he was thinking, what he was planning to do. He once again held her chin up to him as she sung out the lines as he brought his lips over hers, feeling his free hand traveling up her leg, which she drew back instantly:  
  
I kind of liked it your way  
  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
  
Oh, did you ever know?  
  
That I had mine on you  
  
/// Inu-Yasha meanwhile stared at the girl before him, she looked like an angel, one that haunted his dreams. He watched her awe as a fire work shoot out and into the sky, it burst into a red light and then disappeared slowly into the dark sky. The ferries wheel moved again and started to go around. He watched the fireworks light shine on her lovely face as they went off. ///  
  
"Girl, don't fight me." Naraku warned as Kagome looked at him when he whispered that into her ear, she felt his hand again and she pushed herself away from him, making he aggravated. "Girl." He warned as she went to her feet and ran to the door, but was stopped when he slammed her up against it. His right hand held her against the door, her small feet dangling inches from the floor.  
  
Her eyes where narrowed and held anger and fear, she grabbed hold of his hand trying to remove it in vain as his left hand slapped her then reached for a candle holder that sat absently on a stand. "Let me go! Bastard!"  
  
"You've been around that hybrid to long, he has . . . influenced you it seems. But I'll fix that." He said in a harsh whisper as his hand wrapped about his chosen weapon, the candleholder.  
  
Kagome's eyes suddenly went wide with fear and she bit down upon his hand as the candle holder struck her head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha paced back and forth, contemplating what his brother said, he had called his friends and the only family he had to his aid. Luckily he had found Miroku and Sango in the hospital alive but badly injured.  
  
"He's crazy, it would never work." Nankinmai stated as Nanny looked at her, "I don't know, it could."  
  
"Naraku is half youkai, but smart." Kirara stated, "He killed and raped one girl and then skipped town for a while, leaving no evidence behind to pin point the crime at him. He's skilled."  
  
" . . . " Shippo sat in silence as Inu-Yasha paced about the room still. "Theirs a 50/50 chance." Nankinmai stated as Nanny nodded. "But this is Sesshy where talking about." Nanny pointed out. "But he is honorable." Nankinmai added.  
  
Shippo looked left and to the right. Then he looked at Inu-Yasha again, suddenly he yelled, "Will you stop that!" Everyone looked towards Shippo as Inu-Yasha suddenly stopped. "I can't take it! I can't take it anymore! You pace one more time around this room and I'll, I'll."  
  
"I'll rip those dog ears off your head." Leeta finished for Shippo.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Okay a little of topic I know, but I promised to update and im VERY tired, its 11:36 p.m, and I wanted to add more but im just going to leave it here. Because im still thinking up the important part. But the next Chapter is called: ~Shippo & Sessho-maru's Plan~  
  
Well Ja ne (yawn)  
  
Song: Eyes On Me/ Final Fantasy VIII Disclaimer  
  
OH! And I passed my test!!!!!!! WWOOOHOOOOOOO!!!! HHEHEHE 


	23. Chapter 23: Shippo & Sesshomaru's Plan

Chapter 23: Shippo & Sessho-maru's Plan  
  
With in Sessho-maru's mansion sat the seven companions. Nanny and Nai-chan sat by each other on the couch; Leeta leaned against the wall as Shippo sat upon her shoulder. Kirara stood by the window, a chair in front of her where Inu-Yasha sat. Sessho-maru sat in his own armchair with his elbows resting against the arms, his hands together, fingers intertwined in thought. Every so often Rin would come by his side or offer their guest tea, but Sesshy would tell Rin to go and do something.  
  
"So where do you think, Kago is?" Leeta asked as Sesshy looked at her, "Most likely the island Shikoku, Kochi."  
  
"Wha? That's clear across Japan!" Inu-Yasha yelled as Sessho-maru looked at him, "If you where a crime lord my dear half-brother would you stay close to a crime scene that you where part of?" Not receiving an answer Sessho- maru nodded as Nanny-chan spoke up, "But if she is that far away in such a small amount of time, how can we get there?" she asked as Inu-Yasha looked at her as Sesshy answered that they would us a plane.  
  
"Whose we?" Inu-Yasha growled as Kirara spoke out, "You don't think we would let you go off all by yourself do you?" with that she glanced at him with her demonic eyes. "I can take good care of myself." Inu-Yasha snapped  
  
"Yeah, sure Inu." Nankinmai stated, "But not against a whole area surrounded by criminals." Leeta nodded, "That would be suicide. Besides you can't go in undercover as one of them, they know who you are buddy. That's where we come in."  
  
"Whoa, hold it, if you all come then what about Sango and Miroku?"  
  
"Kaede will be staying here to watch 'em." Leeta said as Shippo hopped over to Nanny-chan's shoulder. "I'm coming." He announced as Inu-Yasha crossed his arms, "I refuse to baby-sit!"  
  
"I am not a baby!" Shippo protested as Nanny spoke up, "You know we will need the kitsune, he shape-shifts and that will be a plus on our side."  
  
"Feh!" he replied as Nankinmai smiled at him, her eyes sparkled, Inu-Yasha looked at her with an annoyed expression, "Nani?!" She continued to smile, "Nothing, pup." She said as he was about to say something but his elder brother stopped him. "All agreed, good."  
  
"We will leave tonight, I advise you all to prepare yourselves, I will not help you if you get in a tight situation. Inu-Yasha and Nankinmai you are one group, the next is Nanny and Kirara, followed by Leeta and Shippo."  
  
"What about you?" Kirara asked as Sessho-maru closed his eyes, "I will hidden and give you all directions and instructions." He said as he then opened his eyes. "Now, it is becoming late, I will see you all tomorrow." He said in his composed voice as he stood up.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As Shippo rode upon Kirara's shoulder, he sighed as he thought. His mind was else where, pondering on what was happening with Kagome. He whimpered slightly as Kirara looked over at him. "What is wrong?" she asked as Shippo looked down at the ground, "I don't know, Kirara. I'm worried I guess." He said as she nodded, he contained to look at the ground. That's when something hit him.  
  
About Sessho-maru's plan, he was going to be used as the diversion, he didn't like that much. But what if he found Kagome first? What if he saved her? He smiled slightly at the sight of Kagome smiling at him; she was like a sister/mother to him. That's when he decided to make his own plans.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, a large bruise rested upon right side of her pale face, and her arms held the impression of fingerprints from where Naraku had held her roughly. She removed her robe to gaze at her wounded, bleeding sides from where his claws scraped across her skin. Her legs held small bruise from a beating or two, she did care really, and she had other things upon her mind. She felt the warm stream of liquid flowing down the side of her face. She placed a hand over the spot and then glanced at her fingertips, blood.  
  
She closed her fist and punched the mirror in disgust, she hated the way she looked, the way she felt and the way she saw herself . . . as nothing. She closed her eyes as she felt the warm tears forming in her eyes. She chanted over and over that she would not cry, but it was no use, it was all in vain as the tears trickled down her face. Her hair covered her eyes as she left her fist in the broken mirror, glass dropping into the sink as well as her blood.  
  
After a few moments she lowered her hand down, small pieces of glass fell into the sink her hand bleed as the moonlight within her window made the glass in her hand sparkle like a diamond. She stared at her hand for a long time until she sighed and removed the glass from her hand, never flinching for no psychical pain could hurt worse then the pain within.  
  
She rinsed her hand in the sink watching the blood swim away into its deep dark pipe. She then reached in a shelf above the mirror and pulled out the first aid and dressed her hand. Once done and putting the box away she slide her robe back over her frail body and went back into her room.  
  
She welcomed the darkness within her room, she did not see the crime lord and she went to her window slowly and leaned upon the window seal. Looking out in the deep dark sky and her gaze fell upon the moon. She wondered if a certain man she had fallen for was watching the same moon as her, that held the slightest hope.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha drove done the road in his old 86 pick-up truck, the window was rolled down and his elbow rested against it as the side of his face rested against his knuckles. His sliver hair blew in the cold wind as he dove with on clawed hand on the steering wheel. His old radio was playing as he noticed the moon and he sighed as the radioman came on.  
  
"Hello again to all you stalkers at night, that's right its midnight and for all of you love birds tonight we salute you with this song. This is Top- Kat signing off, good night."  
  
A slow song, Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and was about to flip the radio off when the cong finally got to the words. His hand paused and then went back to the wheel, he smirked at the words, they where ironic:  
  
hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete suttee * It would be nice if we could put away and throw out  
  
shimaetara ii no ni ne * everything except what really mattered, but  
  
genjitsu wa tada zankoku de * reality is just cruel.  
  
sonna toki itsu date * In such times,  
  
me o tojireba * I see you laughing  
  
waratteru kimi ga iru * whenever I close my eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kagome sat down upon her bed and looked at the clock by it, she reached over and flicked it on, as she lay down upon her bed. She smirked a little as she heard the words:  
  
itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made * Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
  
dou ka sono egao ga * that smiling face will  
  
taema naku aru you ni * have to stay with me without fail.  
  
hito wa minna kanashii kara * People are all sad, so  
  
wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo * they go and forget, but-  
  
* * * *  
  
Dust kicked up behind Inu-Yasha's truck as he went a little faster as he pulled into his drive way. He sat there listening to the words, not totally understanding why he knew what they meant:  
  
aisubeki mono no tame * For that which I should love  
  
ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto * For that which gives me love, I will do what I can  
  
deatta ano koro wa * Back then, when we met,  
  
subete ga bukiyou de * it was all awkward  
  
toomawari shita yo ne * We went the long way, didn't we?  
  
kizutsuke atta yo ne * We got hurt, didn't we?  
  
* * * *  
  
itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made * Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
  
dou ka sono egao ga * that smiling face will  
  
taema naku aru you ni * have to stay with me without fail.  
  
deatta ano koro wa * Back then, when we met  
  
subete ga bukiyou de * it was all awkward.  
  
toomawari shita yo ne * We went the long way, didn't we?  
  
tadoritsuitan da ne * We got there in the end.  
  
Kagome suddenly got a strange sense of humor and said after the song, "Girl, you have no idea." With that and a smile on her face she drifted off into a restful sleep, one she had not had in a while.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Song: Dearest, 3rd Ending Song, Vocals: Hamasaki Ayumi  
  
Okay, I know that song kind of fit into here, but I wasn't sure who to place it. So, I tried my best with it. Well I hope you enjoyed this little chappie. *smiles * Now it will start getting interesting again. The rest of the chapters will be kind of . . . . suspenseful shall we say.  
  
HEHEHEHEEH! I cant BEILEVE I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS! Over 200!!!!! THANK YOU ALLL!!!!!!!!!!! * giggles insanely * Please do review! I am a HUGE Review junkie! LOL!  
  
Well until next time, Kagome? Kago where are you?  
  
Kagome: Nani? * she ask removing all her make up that looked like bruises.  
  
Say good-bye  
  
Kago: but I really don't want to. . .  
  
Well you want to get on to the next chappie right?  
  
Kago: . . .um I guess. . .  
  
Then say god bye or this will suddenly turn into a Naraku/Kago  
  
Kago: 0.0 NOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
*grins evilly *  
  
Kago: *clears throat and smiles * JA NE!  
  
p.s. I will us two songs one romatic and the other fast passed for the next chapter and ill us the any u send to me, ill look at the lyrics and pick out the best. =) 


	24. Chapter 24: Plan Of Action

Chapter 24: Plan Of Action  
  
Shippo looked out the planes window as it was landing, his looked like he maybe drunk but in all truth, "Do you have motion sickness, Shippo?" Kirara asked as Inu-Yasha snorted, "Last I checked he is sea sick." He stated off- handly as Nanny pinched the tip of his silver ear from behind. "Behave." She warned as Nankinmai giggled slightly as Inu-Yasha jerked his head away from the woman's hold.  
  
"I didn't do a blasted thing!" he snapped as Leeta laughed, "Did I hear right? 'blasted' well, Ill be he didn't cruse the seven sea's this time." She laughs again as he mumbles and the planes bounces a few times as it lands causing Shippo to change colors.  
  
"Oh dear." Kirara said with wide eyes as Shippo' stomach up turned and she sighed as she handed him the paper bag and patted his small back. "Just let it all out and try not get the floor dirty."  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Where is she?" Naraku questioned in a tranquil voice, "I have guest arriving soon, she most be ready before they arrive." Naraku stated as he walked down the hallway, stopping at a window to his left, a man behind him bowed once and then spoke, "S-he, she will be down soon, Sir." He said as Naraku nodded and the man left.  
  
Within her little room she sighed and crossed her arms, she was forced to wear a tight little black dress that came up seven inches above her knees, it was sleeveless and was cut low. Her hair was pulled back priestess style She wore a pair of knee high black boots. Her bruises where hidden away with the help of make-up, she then turned upon her heels and went to her door upon hearing a knock, "What?" she asked annoyed as she opened the door.  
  
"The master wants you down stairs now, the guest will be arriving soon."  
  
"I'm coming." She said in irritation through the door as the man left and led against the door and looked out the window before her. Funny, she used to be afraid of being alone, scared of the beatings and the yelling, afraid to back away from his touch, to speak out against him . . . to fight back. But a silvered man showed her that she had choices, to live in fear or to stand up and be . . . yourself, to laughs, to cry, to smile . . . to love.  
  
The man, Inu-Yasha showed her what to do, even if he did not know it, he reawakened her heart, her old rusted heart that had stopped beating long ago, now thrash with new life, hope.  
  
She smiled as she pushed herself away from the door and went to her bed and from beneath a pillow she uncovered a 9mm and taking the ribbon off the gun that she had tied about it, she tied the ribbon around her upper thigh and the slide the gun between the ribbon and her skin, making sure it would not slip she then proceeded to the door.  
  
And as she went out that door knowing full well it was an entrance to a new life or her new found death, she embraced it with loving arms as a song echoed through her mind as she walked down the stairs, the song went like this as it escaped her lips:  
  
~ When it all goes crazy and the thrill is gone The days get rainy and the nights get long When you get that feeling you were born to lose Starin' at your ceiling, thinkin' of your blues~  
  
She came to the end of the staircase and took a left down a hallway with windows all along on side, the sun was sitting and the raising moon shined light upon her wavy hair as it bounced as she walked, one hand running along the wall with no windows.  
  
~When there's so much trouble that you wanna cry The world has crumbled and you don't know why When your hopes are fading and they can't be found Dreams have left you waiting---friends have let you down~  
  
She came to another staircase and followed it, thinking of her friends and smiling at past memories, good memories, once she treasure and loved. Her family came to her mind and the crushing blow of when Naraku came into her wonderful life and blew it all down stream to merge with spawns of evil. She frowned but then she smiled, seeing the image of Inu-Yasha's eyes, his caring face, giving her strength.  
  
~Just remember I love you And it'll be all right Just remember I love you More than I can say~  
  
He loved her right? He said so . . . but did she love him in return? She knew the answer to that even though he wasn't here for her to tell him so, she loved him, with all her heart and soul that she had!  
  
~Maybe then your blues will fade away When you need a lover and you're down so low You start to wonder but you never know When it feels like sorrow is your only friend~  
  
She walked with her hands behind her back as she came to the entrance and their standing at a long table was Naraku. She frowned at the sight of him, her feelings of despair returned once more as he looked at her with those devil eyes! That malevolence of his smirk creeping across his face! His voice sadistic and cruel!  
  
"Good-evening, my nightingale."  
  
~ When you feel like cryin' but the tears won't come When your dreams are dyin'---when you're on the run~  
  
Her slender, shaky hand rested upon the hidden gun.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Song: Just Remember I Love You, By Firefall ~ DISCLAIMER~  
  
^.^  
  
Thank you Spider! You have saved the day! THANK YOU! ^.^ Oh and your not alone, I LOVE the 70's-80's music! Especially Pink Floyd, America, Phal Revere & The Raiders! Plus the Rollin' Stones and many many more!  
  
I'm SO HAPPY! YOU ALL LOVE THE STORY!!! *cries * Of course the story did a 180 on my orginial plan but I like the way it came out . =^.^= So much better!  
  
Furthermore, Naraku is about to get is REAL soon! *giggles insanle *  
  
Naraku: Why Im I always the bad guy? I want to be the hero and save the day and I want my pink tu-tu Damnit! Im a nice guy! I love flowers!  
  
Kago: . *coughs *  
  
Shippo: 0.0 umm, Im afraid. . . ummmm, Nanny can you . . .  
  
Nanny-chan: Certainly Shippo, *smiles * Ja ne everyone!  
  
Nankinami: You and your cliff hangers!  
  
Leeta: ^.^ I know, you got to love 'em!  
  
Nanny-chan: I SAID JA NE!!!!  
  
Leeta & Nan: 0.0 *waves at everyone while moving away from Nanny * 


	25. Chapter 25: Coming Back To Life

Chapter 25: Coming Back To Life  
  
At the North end:  
  
"May I ask how Sessho-maru knew this was the right spot?" asked Nankinmai and Inu-Yasha shrugged in response. "Who knows, but we do this in five." He said as his cousin nodded as the two sneaked through the gates of the mansion and gave a thumbs up to Leeta and Shippo who where in the front set of an old van and they started the vehicle up.  
  
"Hang on Shippo this is going to be a bumpy short ride!" Leeta said with a grin on her face, which made Shippo regret ever saying he wanted to help.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naraku looked at the woman before him in the black dress, a gun in her hand, aiming for his heart. His eyes danced in ill humor and yet amusement, "Put the toy down, you'll hurt yourself." He said off handly and moved to pour himself a glass of wine. He held the bottle and the glass in his two hands, pouring it into the glass and as he went to sit it down a gun shot was heard and the glass and red wine fell onto the ground.  
  
Naraku only sighed, "A waste of good wine." He stated and then sipped his glass of wine. Kagome on the other hand held the gun tightly in her two hands, her arms out in a straight line, the gun shaking in her hands, her finger upon the trigger. "I'll shoe you a waste of good wine." She said in a mocking voice, her loving blue-gray eyes danced with anger.  
  
"Indeed." He replied as the sound of footprints where heard coming around the corner, Naraku glanced in the direction of the sounds and back to Kagome. "Stop it. Stop it!" Kagome said at first in a mutter and then into a loud voice as she shook her head.  
  
"Stop what? I am doing nothing but looking upon you, I am even unarmed." Naraku said lifting his arms into the air to support his claim.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the South end:  
  
Kirara and Nanny checked their guns and nodded, Kirara wore a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt as Nanny wore a pair of holey jeans, gray tank top and a gray bandana about her head. "Wait for the signal." Kirara said as her cat like eyes looked into the dark night.  
  
"Right."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Stop toying with me! That's all you have ever done! You ignorant bastard, you tell me you loved me yet it was a lie! You take my trust and then break it! Isn't that right?! You hit me and abusive me mentally and physically as you say you love me and no one else will." Kagome said with rage and then she ended with a small smirk, "But you see, your wrong. With every blow, with every word and broken moral and violation you've made me stronger then weaker."  
  
The footsteps come to a halt as a few surprised gasp are heard and the clicking of guns being uncovered and pointed at the back of the raven- haired beauty. She heard them shout and say many things, but she ignored them.  
  
"Indeed, you ask me when you see me to torture my mind, "Have you missed me?" Well I finally have the answer for you that you so rightfully seek." She paused, "How can I freakin' miss you if you wont leave me alone." She said with surprising calmness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"To Fast! To Fast!" Shippo screeched as the van speeded down the road, breaking the iron gate open causing the window to crack. Leeta just laughed as she placed a block of wood upon the gas.  
  
"You coward." She said with playfulness and snatched Shippo from his seat and opened the cap door and jumped out as the van rolled past. She and Shippo rolled to a complete stop as Shippo let out a cry. The van smashed into the mansion taking out a good chunk and making a great explosion.  
  
"WOW!" Leeta said as Shippo was yelling about all kinds of things and she smiled again. "Plan in action, come on kitsune! Time for us to get the heck out of dodge! You know your job. Lets move it!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That's a very nice speech but-" he was cut off by a gun shot and he felt the wind of the bullet whiz by his ears and he glared at her and before one may fire at her, Naraku raised a hand to stop them.  
  
"Oh, but I'm not done, dear. I would also like to inform you that another other then you can so call "Love me." Oh yes, and I think you know him, his name is-" she was cut off by the sound of an alarm going off and a man running into the room yelling that there is an intruder within the building.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." Naraku growled as Kagome just smiled, "Why, thank you for finishing that for me." She said with a hint of sarcasm as the people behind her started to run off, in case the police where to come and they would. Naraku with his arms still up snarled at the raven haired girl.  
  
"You grown to become a pest." He snapped as she grinned, "As you have grown to become something I will not name for it would be insulting to the creature." She stated as a fact and a smirk slowly began to form upon his lips as he flick is right hand back. A pistol then projected into his hand from his inner sleeve and aimed it at her.  
  
It was if time slowed down as Kagome's eyes grew wide as she pulled the trigger upon her gun as Naraku shot his pistol at her, the silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was chaos within the mansion as suddenly the lights went out and the back up generator came on to highlight the hallways with a red light, within the control rooms was Nanny and Kirara, both at the controls with two men out cold at their feet. Sessho-maru's voice was heard through a headset.  
  
"Wha? What blue button!" Nanny yelled through the headset in irriation, "To your left." Came Fluffy's (-I got lazy) voice and Kirara hit the button, "Found it." she said happily and then Nanny hit the red and yellow button to her right which she was told to hit and she messed with the cameras to pin point the others.  
  
But she stopped suddenly when she say a flash of numbers on a screen blinking and moving fast, it was at 30.34.08 and moving quickly. "Holy mother of twinkies!" Nanny yelled out into the headset, which caused Fluffy to wince slightly. "There's blinking numbers that are moving!"  
  
"Yes, you started the self-destruction button."  
  
"WHAT!" both youkai and human yelled out, "Yeah mean we only have 29 minutes to find Kagome!"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I SSOOOO knew this wouldn't be easy! Why cant it just go like a James Bond movie here? Where's Q Damnit! I want my extremely small blue laser stop watch with exploding pen!" Nanny yelled out as Kirara looked at her funny and started, very quickly, to go through all the cameras.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT! 29 mins!" Leeta yelled out as she and a transformed large gray hound like dog, ran through the building. Leeta hoped onto Shippo, "Move your little furry butt! ASPA!" she yelled as Shippo let out a cry, "I DON'T WANNA DIE!!"  
  
"You wont if we find Kagome quickly ya big baby!"  
  
"I am only a kid!"  
  
"Shut up and go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Great your brother is insane, and I am saying that lightly." Nankinmai stated as Inu-Yasha ran through the building with her upon his back. "Tell me about it!" he braked as the two came to a halt to find their way blocked by guards with guns and they opened fire upon them. "Oh heck no! I am in a hurry!" Inu-Yasha snapped and performed the Sankon Tetsusou and easy went through the men.  
  
["Hang on Kagome, I'm coming!"]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the Hospital:  
  
"Miroku will you STOP handling the nurse!" Sango yelled out with a beat red face as Miroku, laying upon a bed next to Sango who was sitting up smiled. "If you say so my dear, but I was merely helping her." He said as Sango rolled her eyes, "Helping her hit you! You lecher!"  
  
"I am not a lecher, I am="  
  
"Yeah, yeah a fifth generation monk! I've heard that more then once in a hole hour." She mumbled as Miroku smiled at her, "Ya know you love me, my dear Sango."  
  
"Yeah enough to kicker your ass around this hospital."  
  
"You mean it?" he asked with stary eyes and Sango blinked a few time. "PERVERT!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a slight problem with my account here. I wouldn't let me upload things. Strange it's the second time this has done it to me. Oh well *shrugs *  
  
Inu: It doesn't like u just I don't like-  
  
Kago: SIT!  
  
BAM!  
  
Thank you.  
  
Kago: any time 


	26. Chapter 26: Abandon Post

Chapter 26: Abandon Post  
  
* * *  
  
Oh sorry I forgot to put the translation of "Sankon Tetsusou" from the last chapter it means "Iron Revere Soul Stealer." Its Inu-Yasha's basic claw attack.  
  
* * *  
  
Pain? Was there pain following in her body? What had happened? Kagome's eyes slowly opened, she was upon the cold hard floor, she brushed her hand across her body and stopped with ignorance as she felt a sticky substance clinging to her hand. She then idly raised her hand up to star at the red substance.  
  
Blood.  
  
It slowly oozed down her arm and small blood droplets fall upon her pale face. She had been shot in the side. She went on staring at her hand until she heard light laughter, not a pleased laughter, but a laughter full of amusement. She sat up slowly, her bloody hand clinching her side.  
  
Her blue-gray eyes fell upon the figure of Naraku, a bullet wound in the right shoulder, he was on his feet, he held his pistol lightly in his hands as if it where to slip out of his hands and onto the floor. Kagome stared at him as he looked down at her, "Silly girl. Did you truly believe that you of all people could kill me?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Leeta, Shippo to the right, to the right! Your about to run into some heavy traffic!" Nanny's voice sounded through the headphones as Kirara spoke to Inu-Yasha and Nankinmai, "Up the tunnel and down to the left and down a flight of stairs, your path is clear, you got 24.01.00 minutes and counting."  
  
"Right." Shippo replied  
  
"Have you spotted Kago?" Came Nankinmai's voice as Nanny switched screens, "That's a negative girl."  
  
"Well damn it, pickle-head look harder!"  
  
"P-Pickle-head? What the-"  
  
"Don't even ask." Kiara said as she flicked through the screens.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey, Ship, change forms!" Leeta said as she jumped off his back and Shippo nodded and as he ran, his form changed from the large gray hound to a human male with red hair and a suit, fluffy tail included.  
  
Suddenly as the rounded a corner about six men ran past them, not even sparing a glance at them or if they had, they showed no signs of it. As Leeta was about to call up Nanny and Kirara Sessho-marus voice came in. "Abandon mission Leeta and Shippo."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Aboard, do you not understand English? Aboard, you have 20 minutes, my half brother and Nankinmai can handle the problem at hand." His composed replied and Leeta stopped with a growl of annoyance. "But-"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Fine! AGH! Abounding mission, over."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha came down the flight of stairs and easily jumped down them, landing in a crouching position, his cousin still upon his back, he jet down the hallway. "Maru! How do you know so much?!" Inu-Yasha questioned his half brother and in return he got a reply he really didn't care for. "My brother, in my line of work, you got to know some of these things. Lets just say, I have a unlimited amount of resources."  
  
"Yeah and money." Inu-Yasha snarled as Nan-chan pointed ahead of him, "Look! There's a door way!"  
  
"And the smell of blood."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You'll be sorry, when Inu-Yasha-"  
  
"Inu-Yasha? My dear girl, he'll be deader then dead soon."  
  
"NO!" Kagome cried out as Naraku lifted her from the ground by her raven hair. "Oh yes, you see I promised him to two little minions of mine, you may know one, Hiten and the other-"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Kagura!" Inu-Yasha growled as the woman smiled at him, Hiten at her side, "I do so apologize, but you see we can't let you pass." She said with a sweet tone in her voice, her fan moving back and forth in her hand as she fans her self. Inu-Yasha lets his cousin down from his back. "Get out of here, Nani." He says never taking his eyes away from the two youkai's before him.  
  
"No way!" she yells as Kirara's voice comes in, "15 minutes, guys I hate to tell ya this, but we got to book it outty. Me and Kirara have to get out of here." She said with sorrow, "I wish I could help you all, but good-luck and take care. Over and out." With that the two where now alone.  
  
Utterly alone.  
  
15 Minutes.  
  
Two Youkai Vs. One hanyou and one human.  
  
Kagome vs. Naraku.  
  
All in fifteen minutes!  
  
* * * * *  
  
What will happen now? About three to four chapters left! Who will win the gold and who will not? Will Kago die by Naraku's hands? Will Inu-Yasha be able to save her and make it out in time? And where is the police Damnit! Wheres James Bond when you need him!?!?  
  
*sad music startes to play *  
  
Next Episode: Who will save  
  
Oh and sorry for the short chappie!  
  
Atlas-86: Ohhh yeah.your goin hate me now lol  
  
Vold: lol yes so evil am I!! BWHAHAHA FEAR ME!! Shippo: laughs* well there foes my ego .=( lol, yeah I kind of like the idea too, im glad ya likin' the story and I cant remember what fanfic it was in that asked me where I was from lmao, but yes, im from Oklahoma, the MOST BORINGEST state in the U.S!!  
  
Jessie K-I : 0.0 U do sound like the dog-boy! Oh my lol  
  
Lady Krisie: ^.^ I feel so special!!!!!!!!!! Thank you! Shppo & Inu- yasha: yeah special ed.. HEY! I could sed you to a life of hard labor without KAGO in a stoy Inu& Shippo: shutin up.  
  
The spider: Two words: No worries. 


	27. Chapter 27: Who Will Save

Kagome steps up to the readers in a slow dramatic speed, her hands in front of her, clasped together with her head bowed, then she looks to them and says in her most saddest tone of voice and in a low whisper as a tear falls from her gray-blue eyes:  
  
"Chapter 27: Who Will Save"  
  
The flashing red lights in the great mansion reminded all inside of the fifteen minutes left to them. Everybody had left and now only the remainders of six souls remain within its complex. Kagome Higurashi, Inu- Yasha the hanyou, Nankinmai, Naraku, Kagura and Hiten. To anyone, this would seem like a hopeless situation of a tragic life, but in fact it was not. There was a little thing in the hearts of three people and that was hope.  
  
Far in the depths of the mansion stood a boy with a dilemma, it seemed as if it was a no win situation. Fifteen minutes and that was it. That was all, fifteen minutes. But there in his way was two youkai, one of lighting Hiten and the other of wind Kagura. Two elements he did not wish to do the tango with. He had a much bigger fish to fry and that reminded him of his ever-present task of getting to Kagome.  
  
Hiten himself wore a pair of light brown khakis and a gray tank top, his her held backing a braid and a long spear was in his left hand, it was a full eight foot long spear with a lighting bolt shaped blade. Kagura herself wore a black and red Japanese dress that had a split from her upper thigh down. Upon the dress where golden dragons, her black hair placed in a bun with a diamond hair pin sticking out and black high heels finished her attire.  
  
Her fan still moved back and forth as she looked at her opponents. She believed personally that her elder sister; Kanna had the right idea and had left the building long ago. Kagura only smiled slightly as she looked towards Hiten.  
  
Then before anyone could say or do anything, Kagura swung her fan at Inu and Nan, "Fuujin no Mai!" she called out as blades of wind came flying at the hanyou and human, forcing them to dodge to the right and as they did so, Kagura jet past them at full speed, laughing. Hiten did a double take, he should of know she would run away. She never did follow orders! "Kagura! Your crowd!" he cried out as Inu-Yasha and Nankinmai looked at each other in confusion, but quickly recovered from this strange action of the wind youkai. Hiten growled and looked at the inu. "Well at least she had the right idea." Nankinmai stated with a shrug. Inu-Yasha glimpsed at her but said nothing as Hiten spoke up, "Hmm, 14 minutes, very well then lets make this short and sweet shall we?" he said in more of a blunt statement then question as he twisted his spear into a position were the blade faced towards the two cousins. Inu-Yasha himself bent down into a fighting position, one hand pulled back and the other before him, claws extended. "Yes, lets." He said as Nankinmai looked at him, she then gently pushed her glasses up. Her face sit in determination, lips in a tight fine line as she then cracked her knuckles. Although she wasn't as physically strong as Inu- Yasha she was sure she could handle the situation at hand. There was an old saying, a true fighter uses his wits when at a disadvantaged, and that held true to her.  
  
Hiten's blood red eyes sparkled with revenge and he swung his spear fiercely, "Blade Of Lighting!" he stated the name of his attack as suddenly from his spear came long sparks of lightening that weaved together to form large lighting bolts. They crashed down upon where Inu once stood. Inu-Yasha came down from his jump and before he could counter, Nankinmai sprinted past them, her short black and red highlighted hair flying past the two men. "N-Nankinmai!" Inu-Yasha called out with astonishment, but because of this he was tossed to the side and smacked into the wall with a grunt, spear in his face, he growled. "So the human runs like the crowd filth they are." Hiten said in disgust which made Inu very irate. How dare he say that about his cousin! Even though he had no idea why she had ran off like that. But right now, he had bigger problems to worry about-staying alive. With only 10 minutes left. * * * * * * * * * * * * Kagome stared up into the eyes of Naraku with a determined look set upon her face that now held deep gash from the corner of her right eye down the side of her face and ended at her chin. That gash from that day never fully healed and remained as an ever-reminding scar until her dieing day. But right now, she wasn't in a very good position, her head was throbbing extremely. Naraku held her up by the roots of her raven-hair. Cold metal was against her temple; she knew it was the pistol that Naraku held in his free hand. She noticed a fine bold line of blood streaming down the left side of his face, where she had bashed his skull with a stainless steel candlestick. The bent candlestick within her limp right hand was proof enough. "What a sad tale this is." Naraku stated with composer, "Finding love then losing it all once again. If only you had ignored the hanyou and stayed away from the mischief you would be just fine." He stated as Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, "And what? Be lifeless drone? No thanks!" Naraku pulled back the hammer upon the pistol, "Really?" he said as her eyes widened for just a moment before retuning to normal, welcoming the sound of the hammer. "It's a sad waste really." Naraku spoke, "You were such a pretty little girl." He then smirked slightly, his finger started to pull the trigger. Thoughts, memories and dreams flew past her as prepared herself, she lived well for the last few moments she had. But a single tear came down from her watery eyes that she never knew watered. //// "Kagome, you . . . don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly as she stared at him but said nothing. ////  
  
She smiled a little at the memory of her and Inu-Yasha at the well, but it all ended as the shot of a gun echoed through the complex.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nankinmai had little time, only 10 minutes! This was insane! She knew though she wasn't far, she had come down a narrow hallway and before she could even blink she stood within the entrance to an open room. Before her she saw a man holding Kagome by her hair, her eyes closed as he spoke to her.  
  
She was lucky he never heard her. Her hazel eyes widened as she saw the gun placed upon Kagomes head! Her eyes quickly scanned he room, she spotted a gun on the floor. Instantly she rushed to the gun as she heard a hammer being pulled back. With a grunt she captured the gun and kneeling upon one knee as Naraku turned to look at what grunt.  
  
She pulled the trigger.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha wasn't having much fun on his side with 9 minutes left. He had to end this and end this NOW! ASPA! But he couldn't get a hit on this guy, he had to dodge all the attacks and each time he tried to dart past the youkai, but it was in vain for he was blocked each time.  
  
* * * * Fuuijin no Mai: Dance of the Wind Blades * * * *  
  
Oh another cliffy lmao, don't worry not to many of those left! =^-^= I hope you are enjoying this!! Thanks for reading and I mean it, im such a review junkie! Im working on finishing this one before I update my others. But I will updated them as I work upon this. And because im in such a good mood, I will include a paragraph from one of my stories!  
  
From The Gladiator: Chapter 13::  
  
"As does Sango." He said, his eyes narrowed, honest to god, he did not want her to come along! She would be in the way, a pain, an eye sore she could get hurt and hen what-oh but she had the most wonderful-hold it! Wonderful body and eyes?! He cursed mentally at the thought of her being close to him or even in his bed-okay enough thoughts! "Feh! You would just be in the way wench."  
  
* * * *  
  
Shippo: Plus don't forget to check out Shippo's Sing-A-Long, I get to teach a class in chappe 2-3 BWHAHAHAH!!! Ja ne!! 


	28. Chapter 28: Symphony Of The Night

Chapter 28: Symphony Of The Night  
  
Naraku looked utterly confused and surprised when he had heard that grunt, but when he turned to see it came from a woman with black hair and glasses. But as he moved the gun away from Kagome' skull to shot the girl kneeling on the floor he felt the projectile of the gun make contact with his flesh, blasting him in the hip causing him to release Kagome.  
  
Kagome slide to the floor with a moan as she blinked in confusion, she was alive? She blinked as another gunshot echoed through the room, this time Naraku shot back at Nankinmai?! Kagome was utterly confused at seeing her there ducking behind a crate. "How the fuck did she get down here!" Naraku demanded with a growl as Nankinmai spoke up, "I followed the yellow brick road!" she yelled out as Naraku shot at her again.  
  
Kagome had enough of this and despite her wounded side and head she pushed herself up on her feet and then roughly shoved Naraku over, causing him to hit the ground. She then ran out the door calling for Nankinmai who followed her out with no hesitation. "What are you doing here?!" Kagome asked as the two ran, "I came with Inu, and right this place is going to blow in 9 minutes  
  
"What! Blow!?" Kagome yelled as Naraku came after them, a bullet whizzing past her ear. "Shit, I'll explain later, we need to get Inu and get out of here!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha dodged to the right and then the left as the spear came down upon him. "You can't dodge me all day mutt!" Hiten growled, "You'll pay for killing my brother!" he said as he lunged forward missing Inu-Yasha once again and his spear clang against the wall making sparks fly.  
  
"I don't have time for this!" Inu-Yasha snapped, "Damnit, if your brother had not pissed me off and tried to kill me then he would be dead!" With that Inu-Yasha placed his clawed hand upon his wounded shoulder that had been stabbed only moments ago. Performing his Hijin Ketsusou, the blood like blades cut into Hiten's back. Ripping his shirt to pieces also making him even madder.  
  
Hiten turned on the ball of his heels and before Inu-Yasha could react a bolt of lighting snapped at his ear, scorching it. Inu-Yasha growled at the pain and snarled at Hiten. "Bastard! No one messes with the ears!" with that said Inu-Yasha rushed Hiten and grabbed the blade of the spear and tucked the wooden extension under his left arm, the blade in a position that if jerked sharply up would send him flying, yet, not cutting him.  
  
Hiten would of jerked it up too, if the weight factor and the matter of will power did not effect the jerk, but it did so. The dog-boy wasn't going to move an inch. Instead he was playing tug of war with the lighting youkai. Trying to rip the weapon out of his hands. "Baka inu." Hiten said as his hands started to spark with lighting.  
  
"You mean baka youkai." He said as suddenly he took his right hand and bashed it into the extension snapping the blade off and leaving Hiten with a broken piece of wood. Hiten growled as his lighting went through the pole but did not hit its mark, also that the damned hanyou broke his spear!  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked as he twirled the blade of the spear in his clawed hands, then he chuckled as he spoke, "Missing something important I see." He said and then his golden orbs narrowed into a deadly glare. "Let me fix it for you." he then flipped the sharp end of the blade in his hands like a throwing knife, pulled back and- "Stop fooling around!" -Inu-Yasha lost his balance and fell face first into the hard floor as a gun shot echoed.  
  
Nankinmai and Kagome an past him and a startled Hiten, as another shot went by and echoed. Inu-Yasha got to his feet, "I'm not done ye-Kagome!" he said as he blinked once and then dropped the blade. As Hiten then stumble forward a gun wound to the chest. Inu-Yasha didn't notice as he ran past him, his mind was else were.  
  
"Come on!" Nankinmai yelled as Kagome looked back once to find Inu-Yasha catching up to them. "Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried out and stopped in her mid- run and turned, slipping once, and ran to him and basically slammed right into his chest. With a grunt Inu-Yasha caught her in his arms. She muttered his name as she buried her face within his torn and battered shirt, tears coming down her slender, pale face.  
  
"I-I though I would never see you again!" she whimpered as Nankinmai came up to them as Inu-Yasha ran his clawed hand down her raven hair. "Its alright, I'm here now." He whispered to her as she clang to his shirt. "Don't leave me, I n-n-never got to say, how much I loved you an-and that I- I-" she was cut off by Nankinmai's voice. "I truly don't want to ruin your moment and all, but we have to get moving, we have less then five minutes." She stated with her calm voice.  
  
Kagome said nothing as Inu-Yasha nodded, "Hai." He said simply, not wanting to let go of her, but the sound of feet pacing towards them made him close his eyes, inhaling her sweet scent for perhaps . . . the last time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hiten stumbled with a hand over his chest wound, he had already dropped his broken weapon. He heard Naraku's voice call out in a demanding voice to know where they had gone and he answered. Hiten came to a stop as his hands rested upon Naraku;'s shoulders. "Help me, I must k-kil that b-b-astard!" he said stuttering.  
  
"We still h-have time." He said once again as Naraku stared at Hiten with emotionless eyes. He simply raised his gun and held it to the thunder brother's chest. "You disgrace me." He said simply as Hiten's eyes went wide and with a single gasp of breath died as Naraku shot him thought the heart ending his pathetic life.  
  
Without saying a word, he walked across Hiten's body and down the hallway in which Hiten said they went. In a matter of lone moments he came upon them, the bastard's back was facing him, he could see the raven hair draping over the hanyou's forearms. Then he watched him push the girl back and he said something to another girl, the one who shot him.  
  
Kagome let out her protest and called out his name as Nankinmai literally had to drag the other girl away. The hanyou, known as Inu-Yasha then looked over his shoulder, "Well? It seems we meet again and for the final time." Inu-Yasha said and then turned around completely to face the other hanyou. "This will be the last time that you will ever touch, Kagome." He growled as Naraku only chuckled.  
  
"Perhaps, but can you kill me and make it out alive in less then 5 minutes?"  
  
Yasha said nothing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome tried her bet to wiggle, struggle and protested she even kicked and screamed but none helped or worked. Nankinmai was not going to let her go to Inu-Yasha. Finally they stopped running and Nanikinmai turned and shook Kagome, "Listen to me! Kagome! We have little time, Inu-Yasha will be fine. He won't leave you! Alright?" she said trying to talk to her friend, "It wont help him if here dead!"  
  
* * *  
  
Sorryf or the short chappie, but I wanted to updated lmao about ohh two chapters left I think  
  
Shippo: Ja NE! 


	29. Chpater 29: High Hopes

Chapter 29: High Hopes  
  
"I-I know, Nankinmai, I just-I-he." Kagome just couldn't find the words she wanted to say, Nankinmai's expression softened and she shook her head, "Kago, trust me, that man is hard to kill---and get rid of, he'll come back and stick to you like a fly to honey and THAT my friend is an understatement." Nankinmai smiled as Kago returned a half smile, "Now come on we need to find an exit the others will be waiting for us."  
  
With that Kagome nodded in agreement as Nankinmai started to run, Kagome lingered for only a moment, whispering unspoken words to her hanyou. Then she too ran---a brighter future was coming her way. She was sure of it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted as he knew Kagome and his cousin was heading out of this mansion. Although his thoughts where with Kagome, his honey-yellow orbs stared upon the face that plagued Kagome for so long. "I'm sure---that I can defeat you in that small amount of time and get out alive." Inu-Yasha said slowly as his claws raked back and forth in a gesture for Naraku to come at him. "Besides, I have a promise to keep and I always keep my promises."  
  
Naraku only stared at the hanyou like he was a fool, but five minutes seemed like a good amount of time. "Indeed, but this one I do not think you can keep." Naraku raised his gun at the hanyou and then pulled the trigger indolently. But the bullet never hit its intended target as suddenly Naraku felt a piercing pain in the left side of his face.  
  
The cause was Inu-Yasha, who had moved out of the path of the gun and came up and cuffed Naraku upside the face, full force, with his demonic fist. "Correction." Inu-Yasha stated with a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Naraku went sailing back into the wall to his right, the gun flying out of his hand at the same time. His crash was a 6 out of 10, it was a little to rough, for the wall pretty much was no longer a wall.  
  
Inu-Yasha grinned, "Come on, you want me and you got me." He said in his cocky way and gave Naraku a fanged smile as Naraku ascended from the rubble, his hair and attire covered in dust. Naraku growled at the hanyou. "And so shall I put you to your bloody grave!" Naraku snarled as Inu continued his cocky fanged grin. "Bring it on, you'll find me far more of a challenge then Kagome or anyone else for that matter."  
  
Naraku rushed at Inu-Yasha and jabbed to the left as Inu dodged to the right and in turn aimed for Naraku's skull with his foot, but missed as he ducked away. Naraku easily grabbed hold of Inu-Yasha by the ankle and threw him over his shoulder and slamming him into the ground, face first. "Your over-confident you know that?"  
  
He then brought his leg into a downward thrust, heel first, to slam into the back of the hanyou, but Inu rebounded quickly and Naraku's heel crashed into the ground, creating a minor crater. Naraku growled and created the Shouki, a cloud of purple/black like fog formed around him and covered the hallway and Inu-Yasha blinked in confusion as the smoke consumed them. But in truth it was not smoke but an acidy fog that soon ate away at Inu's shirt and stun his flesh as it ate at it. Quickly he jumped back away from the treacherous fog as his shirt rotted away.  
  
His skin was burned and in some spots, bleeding in others, the ends of his long silver hair where decayed and falling away. He growled, but before he could say a thing, Naraku emerged from the Shouki and rammed Inu-Yasha in the gut with his elbow. Sending Yasha into the nearest wall and breaking through it and ending up in another hallway.  
  
He coughed as the dust from breaking though the wall dried his throat out as he took a breath of air that was soon knocked out of him when Naraku landed a kick into his gut. Inu-Yasha let out a cry and then gritted his teeth as he then pitched Naraku off him and into the floor. Yasha quickly rolled to his feet and rushed at Naraku as the evil hanyou got to his feet.  
  
Naraku had little time to react as Inu-Yasha's claws stabbed into his shoulder and lifted him up into the air and then being slung into the wall like a large bouncy ball. Naraku let out a grunt as he hit the wall, blood smearing the walls a crimson color as he slid down. But quickly he regained his footing and barely dodged the fist of the inu hanyou that was aiming for his face.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled upset hat he had missed his target as Naraku cleaned the crimson liquid from the corner of his mouth with the back of his fist. Naraku only smiled, "Thinking of Kagome?" he asked as Inu-Yasha's hair literally began to rise from the back of his muscular neck like a cat's when it hisses at an intruder. "You bastard!"  
  
Naraku glanced to his right and saw the gun sparkling in the dim light and he made a lunge for it! Only to b stopped by Inu-yasha who beat him to the punch and kicked the gun away from him. The Inu-Yasha looked down upon the evil hanyou with cold eyes. Naraku smirked and decided to push a few buttons to see what would happen.  
  
"You know, she had the most satisfying scream." He stated as Inu-Yasha's honey orbs narrowed and his gaze became a bloodthirsty gaze. "Yes, indeed, she even whimpers like a beatin' dog, begging for her pathetic life as if--- ." Inu-Yasha cut him off as he grabbed his little neck in a chokehold. "Shut up you slimy piece of kuso!"  
  
"Your emotions are your downfall." He snickered as Inu-Yasha tightened his grip around his neck. "Temper, temper." Naraku stated and then before Inu- Yasha could recover from her rage, Naraku pouched the hanyou full force in the head. Causing him to release the evil hanyou and stumble away. Then Naraku rushed forward and bashed Inu-Yasha across the head with both of his hands clasp together to form on large fist.  
  
Inu-Yasha slammed into the cold floor with a grunt, Naraku only grinned as he then proceeded to kick the hanyou in the sides over and over, making the hanyou grunt and spit blood out. But that ended quickly as Inu-Yasha jerked Naraku's legs from under him and then pounced upon him when he hit the ground.  
  
But at that same time as Inu-Yasha's features changed and his eyes gone to a blood red with cobalt pupils. The mansion had only 30 seconds before it would explode.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome and Nankinmai had come to a dead end, Kagome wasn't doing well, she was becoming dizzy from the loss of blood. Her side was killing her, "N- Nankinmai . . . I-I- don't think-"  
  
"-Then don't, your going to be fine!" she stated as suddenly the mansion began to shake violently, "Oh Kami!" she yelled as Kagome's eyes went wide with fear. "Inu-Yasha . . . Inu-Yasha!!" Kagome yelled as she turned to run to where she had left Inu-Yasha but Nankinmai grabbed her arm and dragged her down the shaking halls. "We have to find a way out of here." She yelled and then as if on queue a large stain glass window of a bloody rose stood before them. Nankinmai, without saying a word, grabbed Kagome and then busted through the window.  
  
Thank Kami they where on the first floor! The two girls hit the ground and rolled as the glass fell about them, cutting their flesh. As they came to a stop, Nanny and Leeta ran up to them. "Kagome!!" they cried and rushed to help them up, but as they did so the mansion suddenly exploded!  
  
All four hit the deck to cover themselves from the debris that came at them. The sound of glass crushing onto the cement and wood hitting the ground made them sit up and they all stared at the burning mansion. No one said anything.  
  
Kagome just sat there in shock as Shippo, Kirara and Sessho-maru emerged from a place unknown. "Dear Kami!" Kirara stated as Kagome stood up, but Kirara was staring at the once elegant mansion that was now on fire and half destroyed.  
  
Kagome could not believe it, "No . . . he promise . . . he promised ME!!" she started in a whisper that rose to a yell and she ran towards the fiery building. "Inu-Yasha!!!" she cried as tears came down her eyes and a pair of strong arms held her back, though as much as she struggled she could not get loose.  
  
Sessho-maru held her back with an emotionless expression upon his face as he watched the building burn. Soon in the distance sirens could be heard and the gathering of people that had seen the exploitation had rushed to the place from where ever they where.  
  
"INU-YASHA!!!!!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The last cliff hanger 0o0!! I bet you all feel special! Hehehe! Shippo will you please?  
  
Shippo: Sure thing boss!  
  
Final Chapter: You're Not Alone  
  
P.s. Sorry for the 'not so good battle' I had little time to think it all up =/ im going to be gone almost all this week, so I shall TRY to place the new chapter up by tomorrow or sometime after the 4th. So STAY TUNED!  
  
A/N: Answers to Reviews!!  
  
Nankinmai: Yeah you do have a lot of nicknames, during the story I forgot how to spell your name from time to time so I made up a few nicknames, lmao im just lazy I guess. =/ Sorry to hear you lost interest when the fic took a 180 degree turn of seriousness. But it had to come sooner or later. But im glad you read the chapters =^-^=  
  
Raven of the Wood: Well im not sure what the title of the song is but it is from Bubble Gym Crisis 2040, I call it Priss' Song, cuase she sings it on Ep. 24 Light My Fire and Ep. 27 Still Alive & Well  
  
Snooptopian: sitting there in my sit and stares at you with large eyes, just like ths0.0* Y-Yes Snoop! Hunches over the computer and starts typing until my fingers start to grow stiff.* Also I mentioned Miroku was youkai in this story somewhere lol.  
  
Mystik Amethyst: Hands u a box of screamers* Here ya go =^-^=  
  
roxy-chick: Aint I a stinker?  
  
Serena63083 : *grins innocently as I remove the step you had stumbled over to find the story and hides it behind my back. * Thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed the story hehhe!  
  
the name's bond.penguin bond: Well at least its not a man eating horse/camel/cow hehehe . . .*hides in a card board box *  
  
BlackFireDemon: Updatng as we speak .errr trying to anyways hehee  
  
atlas-86: Yes me update! *grins * yeah it was kind of short =/ sorry 'bout that.. Hehe I shall try to make the last chappes very long! Heheh yeah hiten bite the dust. . .And another one vites the dust hey hey hey! *dances around in circles *  
  
vold: *stops adding bricks to the Wall Of Tension * Ohhh, I don't know heehe. I have almost reached my goal! *points to the ungodly wall * see!! Btw, yes that was one of my fav. Lines too hehe, it was just so cute he always hated it when someone touched them so when someone shoots at them . . . DUN DUN DUN!!! Hehehehe!! 


	30. Chapter 30: You're Not Alone

Chapter 30: You're Not Alone  
  
A/n: okay this chappie is a little different ^-^ this: -*-*-*-* fast forward I cant get the italics to works so just go with that. ^^ k.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kagome stood on her stage, her band behind her, they had finally made it, and they get their first chance to finally sing in front of an audience. She fixed the microphone to her height she then looks over the crowd with a sad expression on her face. Her wavy hair is let down freely. She wears a simple black ankle length dress with a dark blue sash that wrapped around her neck and came down to her elbows.  
  
It was the first time for all of hem, singing in a small club, she had told Sesshy not to do this, but it was his younger brothers wish and he would do it for him which was very surprising. Sessho-maru sat in the back at a table in the far corner looking at her, Rin at his side.  
  
Then she spoke  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"N-n-no. H-h-e's fine - hes not dead." Kagome said as she looked at Kirara with large eyes. Nankinmai shook her head as Nanny looked away, not saying a word. The sirens where closer now and soon they where upon them. The paramedics shot out of their vehicle and went to everyone. They up to Kagome and draped a blanket around her as they pulled her away from the rubble.  
  
Kagome instantly tried to escape them, crying out that they must go to Inu- Yasha and leave her be! But they would not and they dragged her over to the stretcher and made her get on it. They led Nankinmai over to the vehicle to fix her up as the other struggled with Kagome. "Miss, please your badly injured keep calm." One man said as Kagome shook her head violently.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Good evening, I would like to thank you all for coming." She paused, "This song where about to sing is dedicated to a man who is not here tonight. Without him I would not be here, actually nothing would be possible without him at all." She paused again and looked at Sessho-maru and then to her friends behind her. Then she glanced back at the crowd and notices Nanny, Nankinmai, and Miroku who was healthy as ever and she smiled down at them.  
  
Then she turned and held up to fingers to her band and they nodded then began to play and Kagome began to sing with her angel like voice as Sango played her instrument, she was back to normal health.  
  
Between the perfect world and the bottom line  
  
Keeping love alive in these troubled times  
  
Well, it's a miracle in itself  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Miss, please." He said as Kagome went on strangling until she felt a pinch and she stopped and looked to the source and found a syringe on her arm. She then started to become composed and sleepy, but she still fought it!  
  
"Hey what's that?" Leeta asked as Her arm was being bandaged from where debris had cut into her skin. She pointed to the burning mansion as the fire trucks pulled in and started to spray down the building. Everyone looked towards to where she was pointing and there eyes grew wide.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yeah we know too well what that's about  
  
Still, we made it through. Only God knows how  
  
We must have had a little help  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Shippos eyes went wide as did Kagome's. Two dark figures appeared in the smoke as the police pulled up to have a report upon this scene. Soon the fire men ran into he smoke and helped the figures. From the smoke emerged Naraku's body being thrown down to the ground by the other figure. Naraku grunted as he hit the ground. He was badly beaten, burnt, cut and pretty much a bloody mess. The fire men dragged him to the paramedics as one police man notice who he was.  
  
"Boy's." he said, "It seems we have a visitor." He then proceeded towards Naraku while saying, "Naraku Youkino, your are under arrest and you know all your charges I'm sure shall I read you your rights?" one police men said as another spoke up, "Its been years and it seems the "Great Crime Lord Of The Underground" has been caught."  
  
Naraku snorted, "Bastards." He said simply as the second figure emerged but Naraku spoke again as he looked at Kagome, "It won't last, girl." He said with an all-knowing smile as if he had something planed out. She knew it was still far from over.  
  
"Sir, let us help you!" a paramedic said as he was pushed away. "I'm fine, how many times must I tell you damn human I heal! You should know that!" he snapped. Kagome blinked in her sleepy state as she noticed that voice it was so familiar.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(Chorus)  
  
It must have been a wild angels, wild angels  
  
Watching over you and me  
  
Wild angels, wild angels  
  
Baby, what else could it be  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kagome lifted her head towards the direction of the voice as she heard Nanny and the others gasp, Sessho-maru had said nothing. There before them was a shirtless bleeding hanyou, "Inu-Yasha." Kagome said in a whisper, his fluffy silver ears twitched in her direction and he looked towards her. His hair was matted in dirt and blood, his chest bleeding badly and his arms looked as if a mace had done the damage. His pants where ripped and blood covered them as well.  
  
His eyes where switching colors, from an eerie red to a honey gold and soon they stayed honey golden, a large gash above his left eyes was bleeding and yet healing at the same time. His face had scorched marks on it and down his body, he looked like a messed up zebra, almost.  
  
"Kagome." He said in awe and ran to her, gently takes her into his arms and snarled at anyone who got to close to them. He nuzzled her neck gently as she wrapped her arms around him. "I -thought y-you." She strutted as he whispered in her ear, "I keep my promises."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(Chorus continued)  
  
Well it must have been hard, it must have been tough  
  
Keeping up with crazy fools like us  
  
'Cause it's so easy to fall apart  
  
We still break each other's hearts sometimes  
  
Spend some nights on the jagged side  
  
Somehow we wake up in each other's arms  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
He then picked her up in his arms and walked past the paramedic's ignoring them and what they said, he knew how bad he and Kagome where injured and he snorted or growled at them. He then walked by Naraku who was being dragged away, Inu-Yasha stopped for a moment and looked at him as Naraku looked at him. They stared at each other for a moment, both glaring at each other.  
  
Then a police officer spoke up, "We'll need your reports, ma'am, sir." He said and Inu-Yasha nodded, "Tomorrow officer. I hope you have a lot of pen and paper cause I got a list of charges that would make you wanna hang yourself." He said as the officer nodded and throw Naraku in the back seat as Naraku shouted at the two lovers as they walked away. "You haven't seen the last of me! Oh no! Trust me, your love wont last long!"  
  
Inu-Yasha ignored him and Kagomeand Inu-Yasha left the area as the paramedics yelled at them but stopped as they felt a hand on their shoulders. They turned and looked at the girl behind them. "Where is he going!? She'll die without proper help!"  
  
Nankinmai smiled, "He knows that but you see . . . he's taking her to the only person he trust with her."  
  
The paramedics looked at her as her smile grew larger, "Poor, Kaede is going to get an ear full." She laughed as Nanny and Sessho-maru looked at each other, "Will they be alright?"  
  
"Of course, the half- breed is to stubborn to let himself or the girl to die."  
  
Nanny nodded and patted him on the back, "I know you hate this but, I speak for all of us when I say this. Thank you."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(Repeat Chorus)  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
As Kagome started to drift off into her restful slumber Inu-Yasha spoke to her softly, "You know the circus is coming to town." He said as she looked up at him, he looked town at her as she spoke, "It is." She said simply and he nodded and looked ahead, "I was wondering if you might wanna try that date thing again and I promise no flaming Ferris Wheels." He added as she smiled weakly, "Yes, I would love to go with you . . . Spot." Inu-Yasha did a double take at her and was about to protest to that nickname but she had already fallen asleep in his arms. "Silly human." He said with a smile, "Your all so weak." He paused, "But I love you."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
There are some nights  
  
I watch you while you dream  
  
I swear I hear the sound of beating wings  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as Sango came up beside her and sang with her as she played her guitar:  
  
It must have been a wild angels, wild angels  
  
Watching over you and me  
  
Wild angels, wild wild angels  
  
As they sang their song a young man with silver hair entered the club and silently walked to the back and leaned against the wall and had a small smile on his lips as he watched the girls sing, mostly he watched Kagome. She looked so beautiful, then she opened her eyes and she looked at him with her eyes, that suddenly danced with happiness and her face turned into a loving smile as she looked at him as she sung the last lines of her song and as she sung them, it was like she was speaking to him:  
  
Baby, what else could it be  
  
Wild angels, wild angels  
  
Wild angels, wild angels  
  
The song ended and people stood up and clapped their hearts out as she laughed a little. Inu-Yasha also clapped as he smiled and she laughed out loud with joy when suddenly a man stood up and clapped louder then anyone else.  
  
Then he called out, "Girls, how would you like a contract to produce your music?!"  
  
Kagome only smiled and started up another song as she still stared at her lover, Inu-Yasha.  
  
I've walked so long I can't remember, where was my home?  
  
Their distance faces fade away I'm always on my own  
  
I can show a smile its not hard to do  
  
I can have the strength to go on  
  
But sometimes I want to let go of everything  
  
She smiled once again and stared into the eyes of the hanyou and went on with her small concert, not knowing that, that day, her dream had came true and she and the "Sengoku Jidai" would publish their first CD and all agreeing to go with the contact, Inu becoming her body guard. But she never could help but wonder. Was Naraku's last threat true? Would her happiness end, would his revenge come true?  
  
But right now, she didn't care, she had everything she need and had her new life to start, with Inu-Yasha.  
  
Fin = The End  
  
* * * * * *  
  
*sniff sniff * I hate it when a story ends! I am so happy that you all like the story and enjoyed it while it lasted, Ya know, I may make a sequel to it since I left out some details that many of you are wondering about I'm sure. Im not very good at sequel for some unknown reason. But I may make one, if you wish me to write it please say so and if you would like you can send me your ideas or put the with your review. I have a few but *shrugs *  
  
The whole ordeal with Fluffy-kins would be explained in the squeal and any unanswered questions. But that's all up to you. And if anyone wants a part in any of my stories then just ask and I will gladly put you in them. =^-^=  
  
The Songs: Well really I had three I REALLY wanted to put in here that would fit SO PREFECTLY with the story but it wouldn't g with this chapter so they will appear in the sequel if I make one and those songs where: A Broken Wing by Martian McBride, which goes with this whole story perfectly, sadly I wasn't able to put it in sense I just found it =/ the other was Valentine by the Martian McBrid.  
  
Songs In this Chapter: Wild Angels by Martina McBride; You're Not Alone Escaflowne the movie. DISCLAMER ON ALL SONGS USED! I DO NOT OWN THEM!!!  
  
I will try and answer all your questions as best as I can after I finish reading the last reviews lmao. Anyways if you all wish me to write a sequel I will call it, "Living The Lie" maybe. Well until next time, *All the characters in the story come together and say all together with a bow *  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
